Lobbanékony
by Valentine731
Summary: Cassie-t a nagyanyja Mystic Falls-ba küldi. Ráadásul Elenáék szomszédságába költözik, már az első napon megismerkedik Kollal, aki egyszerűen idegesítő és Cassie nem tud megszabadulni tőle. De az érzései folyamatosan változnak vajon beleszeret az idegesítő, általában kissé bunkó ősbe, akinek olyan rejtett érzései vannak, amiket mindenki elől titkol?
1. Chapter 1

Isten hozott Mystic Falls-ban

Mystic Falls városka mindig is híres volt a különös dolgairól. Különösen a rejtélyes állattámadásairól. Ebbe a misztikus városba tartott Cassie Doyle is. A nagyanyja megkérte rá, hogy jöjjön ide. A lány pedig nem firtatta az okát. Egyrészt azért, mert ő szeretett utazni, másrészt pedig azért, mert a nagyanyja pedig szeretett titkolózni. Ebből adódóan nem árulta volna el semmi esetre sem az okot. Cassie egyébként itt született Amerikában, de utána édesanyjával elköltöztek az anyai nagyanyjához, aki Skóciában tengette mindennapjait. Az édesanyját ott érte autóbaleset, ami után a nagyanyja nevelte őt. Cassie imádta őt, csak voltak furcsa dolgai. De hát kinek nincsenek? Mint például ez a kocsi dolog is, gondolt bele Cassie a taxisofőrre nézve. Tudott autót vezetni, de nagyanyjának szüksége volt a kocsijukra, és amikor szóba hozta azt, hogy esetleg kaphatna egyet a nagyanyja ezt mondta: „Van két jó lábad, gyermekem, minek neked kocsi?" Szóval vagy taxival fog menni mindenhova vagy gyalog. És hát gondoljunk bele, az utóbbi sokkal valószínűbb volt.  
- Megérkeztünk – szólalt meg a taxi sofőr, kizökkentve Cassie-t. A lány felkapta maga mellől a macskatartót, letette a bejárati ajtó elé, utána pedig segített szegény taxisnak kiemelni a bőröndjeit a csomagtartóból. Csak két bőröndöt hozott magával, de azok óriásiak voltak. A taxis nagylelkűen az ajtó elé vitte a bőröndöket, a lány pedig kifizette őt, adva neki borravalót is. Majd a kulcsait elővéve kinyitotta az ajtót, belépett ideiglenes otthonába, először természetesen macskáját rejtő dobozt vitte be, és csak utána húzta maga után csomagjait. A nagyija szerencsére értesítette a lakberendezőket, így a lány egy szépen bútorozott, otthonos házba érkezett. Levette a kabátját és felakasztotta az ajtó melletti fogasra.  
- Na, hogy tetszik, Midnight? – kérdezte meg macskáját kivéve őt a dobozból. Midnight okos, sötét szemeivel körbe nézett a szobában, majd elégedetten nyávogott egyet és leheveredett a kandalló elé. Cassie csak megcsóválta a fejét és felcibálta a bőröndjeit az emeletre. A szobájára igazán nem lehetett panasza, főleg mivel volt az ablak előtt egy kis kialakított hely, ahova le tudott ülni. Otthon is mindig szeretett ott ülni és kifelé nézni az ablakon. Kipakolt a csomagjait, Midnight-nak tett ki macskaalmot, meg egy kis tejet, amit magával hozott.  
- Midnight, elmegyek, körülnézek és hozok valami vacsorát. Ha lehet, akkor addig ne forgasd fel a lakást – simogatta meg a macskáját.

Kabátját felvéve kilépett a szabadba. Elindult a járdán, remélve, hogy errefelé van a városközpont, mivel a sok egyforma házon kívül mást nem igazán lehetett látni. Szerencsére jól tippelt, mert negyed óra sétálás után kiért egy hatalmas térre. Körbenézett keresve valami étteremszerűséget, meg is akadt a szeme egy Mystic Grill nevű helyen. Elindult felé, amikor valaki frontálisan nekiment és magával sodorta. Az ismeretlen idegen ráadásul rá is esett.  
- Nem tudsz vigyázni? – szisszent fel Cassie a rá nehezedő súly miatt.  
- Te se nagyon néztél körbe! – replikázta egyből egy szemtelen férfihang.  
- Szerinted az én hibám? – ragadta meg a férfi vállait Cassie.  
- Hát nem is az enyém! – válaszolt a férfi belenézve Cassie zafírkék szemeibe.  
- Bunkó! – lökte arrébb a férfit Cassie és felállt, folytatva útját a Mystic Grill felé. Az épület belülről egy kocsma és egy étterem kereszteződésének tűnt. Leült egy asztalhoz és magához vette egy étlapot. Hallotta, hogy valaki kihúzza a vele szemben lévő széket és leül. Felnézett és szembe találta magát az ismeretlen bunkó idegen barna szemeivel.  
- Máshová nem tudtál volna ülni? – tette fel a lány a kérdést, jogosan mivel a hely szinte teljesen üres volt.  
- Nem, tudod szabad országban élünk – válaszolt vigyorogva a férfi, Cassie pedig inkább az étlapba temetkezett. - Egyébként a nevem Kol. És a tied? – tette hozzá kisvártatva.  
- Csak egy jó okot mondj arra, hogy miért mondanám meg neked – húzta fel a szemöldökét a lány.  
- Mert érdekel – vigyorgott el Kol. Cassie csípős válaszát az zavarta meg, hogy melléjük lépett a pincér.  
- Szia, választottál valamit? – kérdezte a fiú, Kol-t figyelmen kívül hagyva.  
- Szia, két hamburger, sült krumplival és egy Colával. Elvitelre lehet kérni kaját? – nézett rá a fiúra Cassie.  
- Oké, és igen, lehet elvitelre rendelni – válaszolt a fiú, majd kelletlenül Kol felé fordult. - Te kérsz valamit? – kérdezte mogorván.  
- Egy whiskey-t – vigyorgott el gúnyosan Kol. A fiú bólintott, majd elment.  
- Látom nem vagy közkedvelt – szúrt oda Cassie.  
- Jeremy-re gondolsz? Nem szimpatizál velem – legyintett Kol.  
- Vajon miért? – tette fel a szarkasztikus kérdést Cassie.  
- Én sem értem – bólogatott válaszként a másik értetlennek tettetve magát. Jeremy visszatért a rendeléssel, letette eléjük, majd távozott. Cassie csendben elkezdte enni az egyik hamburgerét.  
- Még mindig nem árultad el a neved – szólalt meg Kol, miközben elcsaklizott egy sült krumplit. A válasz csak egy sötét pillantás volt, de olyan, hogy ha a férfi nem lett volna az, aki akkor biztos visszakozva elmenekült volna. De így teljesen hatástalan volt.  
- Szóval? – kérdezte újra Kol és elcsent még két sült krumplit.  
- Ha még egyszer a tányérom közelébe kerül a mancsod, akkor az a kés és a kézfejed közelebbi ismeretséget fognak kötni egymással – mutatott a lány az asztalon lévő étkezési eszközre.  
- Megérné, ha elárulnád a neved – vigyorgott el a másik.  
- Te hülye vagy.  
- Meglehet.  
- Nem szállnál le rólam?  
- Még rajtad sem vagyok – nyomta meg erősen a mondat elejét Kol. Cassie inkább megette a másik hamburgert is, mert hirtelen nagyon csábító lett az a kés. Miután megvacsorázott intett Jeremynek, hogy fizetni szeretne és gyorsan távozott. Kol, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb, sétált mellette.

- Nem kopnál le? – kérdezte csípőre téve a kezeit Cassie a vegyeskereskedésben.  
- Nem – vigyorgott rá követője.  
- Gondoltam, akkor legalább hasznodat veszem – adta kosarát a meglepetten pislogó Kol kezébe. Aki megcsóválta a fejét, majd a titokzatos lány után ment. Cassie annyiból örült Kol-nak, hogy azt a sok mindent, amit vásárolt egyedül tutira nem bírta volna el hazáig.  
- Micsoda meglepetés – húzta gúnyos mosolyra a száját Kol, mikor megálltak Cassie háza előtt.  
- Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte a lány kíváncsian.  
- Jeremy-ék szomszédja vagy – biccentett jobbra Kol.  
- Előfordul – vonta meg a vállát Cassie és kivette Kol kezéből a szatyrokat.  
- Egy köszönöm csókot nem érdemlek meg? – csücsörítette gyerekesen a száját Kol.  
- Köszönöm, a csókot pedig felejtsd el – mondta Cassie.  
- Kár – biggyesztette le a száját Kol.  
- Nem hívlak be – nézett idegesítő segítője szemeibe.  
- Majd máskor – biccentett sokatmondóan a másik. A válasz egy szemforgatás volt.  
- Cassie – mondta a lány egy sóhajtás kíséretében.  
- Hm? – nézett rá kérdőn a másik.  
- A nevem Cassie. Jó éjt, Kol – mondta és becsukta az ajtót.  
- Jó éjt, Cassie – mondta miközben győzelemittas mosoly kúszott az arcára, és fütyörészve hazafelé vette az irányt.

Cassie levette a kabátját, felakasztotta, majd elpakolta a vásárolt holmikat.  
- Midnight, vacsora! – szólította macskáját és egy kis konzervhalat tett a macskatálba, amit macskája szinte egy szempillantás alatt eltüntetett.  
- Te kis mohó – simogatta meg macskáját, majd telefonját elővéve sétált a nappaliba. Tárcsázta a nagyanyja számát és leheveredett a kanapéra.  
- Szia nagyi – szólt bele két csöngés után a lány.  
- Szia, kicsim. Milyen a ház? Tetszik? – kérdezte nagyanyja.  
- Szép, igen tetszik – válaszolt és megsimogatta a kanapéra felugró macskát.  
- Ennek örülök, gondolom már körülnéztél… - hallgatott el sokatmondóan a nagyanyja.  
- Igen, találkoztam egy levakarhatatlan alakkal – húzta el a lány a száját.  
- Ne vonj le elhamarkodott következtetéseket – mondta nagyanyja egyik szokásos jó tanácsát.  
- Tudom, tudom – forgatta meg a szemeit.  
- Holnap biztos meglátogatnak majd a szomszédok. Lehetőleg légy kedves velük - oktatta ki a vonalon keresztül unokáját.  
- Hisz ismersz – válaszolta.  
- Pont ezért mondtam – sóhajtott a nagyanyja.  
- Kösz, ez kedves volt – duzzogott.  
- Ami igaz, az igaz.  
- Te mit csinálsz? – kérdezte végül.  
- Épp most megyek át a szomszédba. Kártyázgatunk egyet a lányokkal – hangzott a vidám felelet. Cassie el is felejtett, hogy most van a szokásos kártyanapja nagyanyjának. Ilyenkor az öreg barátnők találkoznak egyikük házában és kártyázgatnak, elmerengenek a régi szép időkről. Cassie mindig is viccesnek tartotta ezeket az estéket.  
- Szórakozz jól – mondta neki. – Nagyi, biztos nem mondod el, miért küldtél ide? – kérdezte meg kíváncsian.  
- Idővel te magad is megtudod – hangzott az újabb jó tanács.  
- Kösz, sokat segítettél. Vigyázz magadra. Szia – emelte a plafonra a tekintetét.  
- Én, mindig. Te is. Szia – mondta még a nagyanyja, majd letette.

- Midnight, neked nincs olyan érzésed, mintha le akart volna rázni? – kérdezte elgondolkozva macskájától.  
- Miau – hangzott a felelet.  
- Lehet, hogy már képzelődöm, megyek is lefeküdni – kelt fel a kanapéról Cassie. Megfürdött, felvette a nagyanyjától kapott új selyem hálóingjét, majd lefeküdt aludni. Midnight az ágy végén szunyókált már. Cassie-t is lassan elnyomta az álom.  
Reggel a csengő hangja ébresztette, mert valaki rátenyerelt. Megnézte az óráját, amit reggel hat órát mutatott. Morcosan kelt ki az ágyból, azzal a határozott szándékkal, hogy most kitekeri valaki nyakát. Letrappolt a lépcsőn és kivágta a bejárati ajtót. Sehol senki, akkor ki csengetett? Nézett körül mérgesen, lepillantott, ahol meglátott egy szál vörös rózsát egy kísérőkártyával.  
- Szép napot. Kol – olvasta fel fújtatva a kártyát. Felkapta a rózsát, majd fojtogató mozdulatot tett és kettétörte, közben pedig arra gondolt, hogy tegnap is ezt kellet volna tennie a férfi nyakával. A lapot miszlikbe szaggatta, majd becsapta az ajtót.

Kol mosolyogva figyelte Cassie-t és vidáman indult haza. Meg kell hagyni, nem volt rossz ötlet ez a rózsa, később még küld neki. Meg valami kis ajándékot mellé. Maga elé képzelte, azt, milyen mérgesen nézett szét a lány abban a gyönyörű hálóingben, ami igencsak megmozgatta Kol fantáziáját. Újra maga elé idézte a lány hosszú barna hullámos haja kócosan állt, zafírkék szemei pedig szikrákat szórtak. Olyan volt, mint egy tündér. Egy nagyon szexi és nagyon mérges tündér. Fütyörészve lépett be a villába.  
- Mi ez a nagy öröm, Kol? – érdeklődte fiatalabb bátyja, Elijah.  
- Semmi, apuci – vigyorgott el. Bátyja elegánsan felvonta a szemöldökét, majd a tucatnyi vörös rózsára pillantott a nappali asztalán. Kol követte a pillantását.  
- Nem szeretnéd ezt megmagyarázni? – kérdezte bátyja.  
- Nem, azt hiszem nem – vigyorgott el Kol. A húguk Rebekah lépett be a szobába.  
- Mi ez a sok rózsa? – kérdezte szemeit összehúzva.  
- Nocsak, itthon aludtál, ilyen is van? – kérdezte húgától szemtelenül Kol. – Egyébként a rózsa nem a tiéd – kapta fel a kosarat.  
- Kol, viselkedj – szólt rá öccsére Elijah.  
- Reménytelen Elijah, Kol nem tud viselkedni – szólalt meg gúnyosan Rebekah.  
- Aki mondja! – kiáltott vissza az érintett, aki éppen ekkor ért fel a szobájába. Tárcsázott egy számot, majd megrendelte a lánynak kigondolt ajándékot. Ez után lement a testvéreihez reggelizni. Az asztalnál már mindhárom testvére ott ült és csak rá vártak. Közösen reggeliztek, mint mindig. Az asztalfőn az idősebb bátyja Klaus ült, jobbján Rebekah, balján Elijah foglalt helyet, ő pedig utóbbi mellé ült le.

Eközben Cassie, mivelhogy visszaaludni nem tudott, úgy gondolta elmegy futni. Magára vette a futós ruháját, utána pedig tett ki tejet és halat Midnight-nak, majd fülébe bedugva az mp4 e fülhallgatóját elindult. Megnyugtatta őt, hogy futás közben fújt a kissé hideg őszi szél. Elkönyvelte, hogy eddig tetszik neki Mystic Falls. Szép, csendes kis városka. Egy órás futás után hazafelé vette az irányt. Mikor már a háza elé ért, egy tőle valamivel fiatalabb lány jött futva vele szemben.  
- Szia, Elena vagyok – köszönt neki megállva, barna szemei kedvesen néztek Cassie-re. Így ő is megállt, nem volt más választás. Persze volt, csak az nem festett volna valami jól.  
- Hello, én Cassie vagyok – rázta meg Elena felé nyújtott kezét.  
- Amikor elindultam, láttam, hogy kijössz a szomszédból. Mindig szoktál futni reggelente? – kérdezte érdeklődve Elena, olyan kedves típusnak látszott.  
- Általában igen – válaszolt hasonló hangon Cassie. – Te Jeremy rokona vagy?  
- Igen, gondolom a Grillben találkoztál vele – mosolyodott el Elena.  
- Aha, tegnap – bólogatott Cassie.  
- Ha szeretnéd, körbevezetlek a városban – ajánlotta Elena.  
- Ez nagyon kedves tőled, még megfontolom.  
- Ha elfogadod, tudod, hol találsz – mutatott mosolyogva Elena a házukra.  
- Természetesen. Szia.  
- Szia – köszönt el Elena is, és ki-ki bement a saját házába.

Miután Cassie lezuhanyozott, felöltözött és megreggelizett, újra megszólalt a csengő. Eldöntötte, hogy ha Kol lesz az, akkor nincs mese, egyszerűen megfojtja. De nem Kol csengetett, hanem a kedves szomszéd lány, Elena.  
- Hoztam sütit – mutatta fel a tálcányi süteményt és belépett a házba Cassie mellett. – Mit vétett az a rózsa az ajtóban? – kérdezte letéve a süteményt a konyhapultra.  
- Felbosszantott a küldője – legyintett a házigazda, de mosolygott, hogy elvegye a mondat élét. Elena halkan felnevetett.  
- Miau – dörgölőzött a lány lábához Midnight. Elena lehajolt és megsimogatta a macskát.  
- A neve Midnight. Kérsz valamit inni? Van narancslé, tej, Cola, whiskey – sorolta fel Cassie.  
- Narancslé jó lesz, köszönöm – mondta a még mindig a macskát simogató. Cassie töltött mindkettőjüknek egy-egy pohár narancslét, tett ki teasüteményt és sós perecet. Elena megmosta a kezét, majd leült az asztalhoz, hogy jobban megismerje új szomszédját. Később áttelepedtek a nappaliba a kényelem végett. Mindketten meséltek magukról a másiknak. Pár óra alatt nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy jól megértik egymást, és mivel mindkettőjük szülei meghaltak, így nem telt állt be kínos csend a beszélgetésben sem. Később rendeltek pizzát és együtt nevettek egy-két kiskori sztorin.  
- Cassie, kérdezhetek valamit? – tette fel a kérdést óvatosan Elena.  
- Csak nyugodtan – felelte a kérdezett.  
- Ki küldte a rózsát?  
- Nem tudom, hogy ismered-e, bár úgy tűnt, hogy a testvéred igen. A neve Kol – válaszolt a lány elhúzva a száját.  
- Kol? Ismered őt? – rázkódott meg félve Elena.  
- Tegnap találkoztam vele, eltarolt, aztán meg követett mindenhova – rántotta meg a vállát Cassie.  
- Cassie, figyelj rám, Kol veszélyes, kerüld el őt és a testvéreit – fogta meg aggódva újdonsült barátnője kezét.  
- Megpróbálom – sóhajtott Cassie, mert látta, hogy tényleg nagyon megrémült.  
- Nem akarom, hogy bajod essen – nézett rá Elena könnyes szemmel.  
- Ne aggódj Elena, tudok magamra vigyázni – szorította meg a kezén pihenő kezet. Még beszélgettek egy keveset, majd Elena szedelőzködni kezdett.  
- Mennem kell, Ric és Jeremy már biztosan várnak rám – tekintett ki az ablakon, ahol meglátta a lassan lenyugvó napot. Cassie a lány elmondása alapján megtudta, hogy Ric Elena és Jeremy gyámszerűsége.  
- Köszönöm, hogy átjöttél. Jó nap volt, remélem, még megismételjük.  
- Igen, én is így gondolom, és biztos lehetsz benne, hogy még megismételjük – mosolygott el Elena és új barátnőnőjét megölelve kilépett az ajtón és hazament. Rég érezte magát ilyen nyugodtnak és kiegyensúlyozottnak. Mivel Caroline és Bonnie nem nagyon értek rá mostanában beszélgetni vele, előbbi Tyler-rel van elfoglalva, utóbbi pedig a megkerült édesanyjával. Ezért jól esett neki, hogy valaki meghallgatja őt, még akkor is, ha annak a valakinek nem mondhat el mindent. Cassie figyelmesen végighallgatta, és amikor szomorú téma volt mindig közbe szúrt egy-két olyan megjegyzést, ami alapján elnevették magukat. Erre volt szüksége egy kis baráti csevejre mindenféle misztikus lény nélkül. Töretlen vidámsággal lépett be a házukba.

Miután Elena elment, Cassie gyorsan odatett vacsorára egy kis bolognait. Megkedvelte Elenát, jót beszélgettek, bár szegény lányt valami nagyon nyomasztotta, ilyenkor pedig Cassie kötelesnek érezte magát, hogy valamivel vidámabbá tegye a hangulatot. Felhívta a nagyanyját is, hogy közölje vele, milyen napja volt. Nagyanyja őszintén örült neki, hogy ilyen jó viszonyt alakított ki ilyen rövid idő alatt, majd szinte egyik percről a másikra hivatkozott a nem létező halaszthatatlan teendőire és letette a telefont. Cassie homlokráncolva nézte telefonját, amint a csengő aznap harmadjára is megszólalt. Pontosan ugyanúgy, mint reggel, vagyis valaki rányomta a tenyerét és úgy tűnt, nem is nagyon akarja elengedni. Cassie a plafonra emelte a tekintetét, majd ajtót nyitott.  
- Helló, édesem – vigyorgott rá Kol, aki egyik kezében két szál rózsát nyújtott a lány felé, a másik kezét pedig zsebre vágta.


	2. Vacsora két személyre

fejezet

Vacsora két személyre

Mi ez a személyeskedés Kol? – kérdezte Cassie, miközben nekidőlt a bejárati ajtónak. Remélte, hogy nem nyúlik hosszúra a beszélgetés, mert kint igencsak hidegen fújt a november végi szél.

Ez egy kedves becéző szó nem tudtad? Egyébként igazán beengedhetnél – vette kérlelőre a dolgot, természetesen csak annyira, amennyire tőle tellett.

Tudod, ma beszélgettem Elenával…

Á, beszélgettél Szent Elenával, és mit mondott? – húzta el a száját az ajtó előtt álló.

Ha nem vágnál a szavamba, már mondtam volna – mondta egy szúrós pillantás kíséretében. Kol megadóan felemelte a kezeit. - Azt mondta, hogy kerüljelek el.

És bízol benne, engem pedig nem hívsz be? – görbült lefelé Kol szája széle.

Minden feltétel nélkül bízok Elenában – válaszolta még mindig komolyan. - Ha nem hívlak, nem jössz be? – érdeklődte.

Úriember volnék – rántotta meg a vállát. Cassie ránézett Kol-ra, majd sóhajtott egy nagyot. Volt valami a másikban, egy olyan érzés, mely alapján érezte, hogy ha nem hívja be őt, akkor utána bűntudata lesz. Cassie pedig utálta, amikor bűntudata volt.

Tudom, hogy még megbánom, de fáradj beljebb – tett egy széles invitáló mozdulatot a házigazda.

Köszi, édes. Tudtam, hogy jól fogsz dönteni – vigyorgott el Kol és a lánynak átnyújtva a rózsákat levette a kabátját, Cassie pedig egy szemforgatás kíséretében becsukta az ajtót. A rózsáknak elővett egy vázát és vízbe tette őket.

Van egy macskád? – kérdezte a kanapéhoz sétáló férfi és egyik kezét a macska elé tette, majd elhúzta onnan, ezután még elismételte párszor a mozdulatsort.

Mint látod – érkezett a válasz –, egyébként én a helyedben nem tennék hirtelen mozdulatot, mert…

Ááá – ordított fel Kol.

… felidegesíted és megkarmol – fejezte be a végét lemondóan.

Ez a vadállat megkarmolt! – mutatott vádlón ép kezével a macskára.

Ne csinálj a bolhából elefántot! - szólalt meg Cassie és a konyhába ment az elsősegélydobozért, biztos, ami biztos alapon. Mikor visszaért Kolt a kanapén elterülve találta és éppen eljátszotta, hogy a halálán van.

Ha el akarod játszani a hattyú halálát, közlöm veled, hogy a nappaliban nem csinálhatsz piruettet – közölte szárazon a karmoló macska tulajdonosa.

Mintha csak a gondolataimban olvasnál – vigyorgott el Kol és kinyújtotta sebesült kezét, hogy az ideiglenes ápolónő el tudja látni sebesülését. Amit egyébként kénytelen volt ő maga megkarmolni, mert a macska ejtette seb gyorsan begyógyult. Ilyenkor pedig mit tehet az ősvámpír? Vagy megigézi a lányt vagy ő maga kreál egy sebet. Kol pedig, bár mindig az első verziót alkalmazta, úgy gondolta ártani nem fog, ha teszteli a második verziót is. És ha nem válik, be még mindig ott van az évszázadok alatt tökélyre fejlesztett első verzió. A „nővérke" az asztalra leülve ellátta a „harci" sebesülést.

Cukorkát nem kapok? – kérdezte végül a „fájdalmat" hősiesen tűrő ősvámpír, a ragtapaszt nézegetve.

Sajnálom, cukorral nem szolgálhatok – felelte Cassie.

Tanultál elsősegélynyújtást? – nézet kíváncsian ápolónőjére, aki még mindig fogta a kezét. Ami a betegnek kimondottan kellemes volt.

Igen is, meg nem is. Tanultam a nagymamámtól, mert kiskoromban nagyon… élénk voltam, a többi pedig tapasztalaton alapul, mert vigyáztam a környékbeli gyerekekre néha.

Értem – bólogatott a beteg. – Remélem a rózsák, amiket most hoztam, nem végzik úgy, mint az elődjük – vigyorgott el.

A reggeli húzásod igazán nagyon nem volt szép – húzta fel az orrát a lány és elengedte Kol kezét.

Csak kíváncsi voltam valamire. Egyébként csináltál vacsorát? Remélem nem bánod, ha csatlakozom – indult el Kol a konyha felé.

Természetesen nem – mondta fogcsikorgatva Cassie, mert eszébe jutott, hogy azért vendégét nem lenne jó ötlet lecsapni a seprűvel, vagy valami mással. Meg azért Kol szerencséjére a nagyanyjától ráragadt valamennyi jó modor, még ha ez nem is látszik mindig.

Mire Cassie lenyugodott annyira, hogy tudta, nem fogja lecsapni vendégét, az ebédlőbe lépve megterített gyertyafényes asztal várta. Kol gálánsan kihúzta a lánynak a széket, majd kezet csókolt neki és ő is leült. Cassie annyira le volt nyűgözve, hogy megszólalni sem tudott. Belenézett Kol sötétbarna szemeibe és elmosolyodott. Kol szája széle is egy szinte alig látható mosolyra görbült. Szedtek maguknak enni és megvacsoráztak.

Gyakrabban mosolyoghatnál, jól áll – pillantott a lányra Kol.

Hasonlóképp gondolom én is veled kapcsolatban – válaszolta Cassie kedvesen, enyhén elpirulva a bóktól.

Nekem minden jól áll – húzta ki magát a székében az érintett.

Ha te mondod – hagyta rá a dolgot Cassie.

De tényleg! Ez azért van, mert jóképű vagyok, nem utolsó sorban tökéletes…

A szerényt ki ne hagyd – szúrta közbe Cassie szemforgatva.

Azt a végére tartogattam – válaszolta legyintve Mr. Szerénység.

Gondoltam – bólogatott megértően mosolyogva a másik. Cassie felkapta a tányérokat, Kol pedig segített neki.

A vacsoráért cserébe segítek elmosogatni – ajánlotta nagylelkűen Kol.

Rendben, én mosogatok, te törölgetsz – adta ki a feladatokat a lány.

Igenis – csapta össze a bokáit és vágta magát haptákba Kol. Cassie szája sarka megremegett az elfojtott nevetéstől. Majd nekiláttak a munkának.

Szóval, a nagyanyád tanított sebet ellátni. A szüleiddel mi történt? – kérdezte puhatolózva Kol.

Kiskoromban meghaltak – érkezett a felelet halk semleges hangon.

Bocs, nem tudtam – fogta meg a lány könyökét vigasztalásképpen.

Semmi gond, nem tudhattad és amúgy is régen történt – veregette meg vizes kézzel Kol vállát, aminek ott maradt vizes-habos bizonyítéka.

Hé – kiáltott fel Kol a pulóverét ért inzultus láttán, de meghallotta Cassie kacagását és ő is elnevette magát. Ezután már minden probléma nélkül sikerült elvégezniük a mosogatást és a törölgetést, bár Kol bosszúból szintén összevizezte a lány felsőjét. Kol később Cassie bíztatására megközelítette a Midnight-nak nevezett fenevadat. Cassie minden akaraterejét összeszedve próbált nem nevetni azon, ahogy Kol csigalassúsággal odalopakodott a kandalló előtti szőnyegen alvó macskához. A fenevad lustán kinyitotta az egyik szemét, amikor Kol leguggolt hozzá és elkezdte őt simogatni. Majd dorombolva adta a jelenlévők tudtára, hogy most nem fog karmolni. A simogató kéz tulajdonosa megengedett magának egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt, mire a lányból kirobbant a nevetés. A rettenthetetlen macskasimogató ezután úgy döntött ideje lesz hazatérnie. Mert hirtelen nagyon szomjas lett és nem akarta lecsapolni Cassie-t. Kezdek elpuhulni, gondolta keserűen és a lánytól elköszönve, kabátját felkapva, eltűnt az éjszakában.

Cassie pár percig még megdöbbenve bámulta a csukott ajtót, ahol vendége nemrég olyan sietve eltűnt, majd megrántotta a vállát. Kolt különösnek könyvelte el magában. Nem igazán bánta, hogy beengedte, mert bár nem egy kimondottan kedves személyiség, - mint mondjuk Elena – attól ő élvezte a társaságát. Kíváncsi volt rá, hogy holnap mivel fog előállni, mert abban egy percig sem kételkedett, hogy holnap sem lesz nyugta tőle. Cassie ezután letusolt, hajat mosott és nyugovóra tért. Midnight pedig szokása szerint az ágy végében aludt. Vigyázva gazdájára.

Reggel Cassie-t a telefonja ébresztője keltette. Álmosan pislogva kinyomta az egyre hangosabban pityegő szerkezetet és kibotorkált az ágyából. Úgy döntött, hogy ma is fut egy kicsit. Öltözködés közben gondolt rá, hogy elhívja Elenát magával, de miután rájött, hogy az érintett iskolában van, elvetette az ötletet és egymaga indult útnak. Fél óra futás után hazafelé vette az irányt. Otthon lezuhanyozott, felöltözött, adott Midnight-nak macskakaját meg egy kis tejet. Ő maga pedig egy kis müzli társaságában leült az asztalhoz, evés közben szórakozottan lapozgatta a nagyanyja egyik receptkönyvét azzal az elhatározással, hogy ő most bizony sütni fog. A választása végül csokis muffin lett, marcipános mázzal. Bekapcsolta a konyhában található rádiót, majd hozzákezdett a sütéshez.

Két óra körül Cassie meghallotta a csengő ismerős hangját. Így az ajtóhoz sietett, reménykedve benne, hogy Kol lesz az. Nem Kol volt, hanem egy szőke hajú, kék szemű lány.

Szia. Rebekah vagyok, Kol testvére – nyújtott kezet a lány vigyorogva.

Szia. Cassie – mutatkozott be ő is és elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet.

Nagyon sokat hallottam rólad Elenától – csicseregte Kol testvére.

Valóban? – kérdezte egy kényszeredett mosollyal, mert nem hitte, hogy Elena pont Rebekhával beszélt volna róla, különösen, hogy az egész családtól óva intette.

Igen – bólogatott határozottan a másik. – Kol nincs most itt véletlenül?

Nem, tegnap este óta nem láttam – válaszolta Cassie az igazsághoz hűen.

Értem, akkor biztos otthon van – rántotta meg a vállát Rebekah, mintha nem is igazán érdekelné a dolog.

Minden bizonnyal – helyeselt Cassie. – Megbocsátanál egy pillanatra? – kérdezte majd a választ meg sem várva besietett a konyhába írt pár sort egy kis lapra, rátette egy tányérra, majd pakolt rá süteményeket és szalvétával letakarta. Mikor visszatért az ajtóhoz Rebekhát még mindig ott találta. – Megtennéd, hogy ezt odaadod Kol-nak? – kérte Rebekhát a szemeibe nézve.

Hát persze – felelte és elvette a tányért. – Még látjuk egymást – vigyorgott el kivillantva tökéletes fogsorát. Cassie-t kirázta tőle a hideg.

Igen, biztosan. Szia – bólintott Cassie és gyorsan becsukta az ajtót. Kol testvére igazán ijesztő volt, pedig nem tett és nem mondott semmi fenyegetőt. Bár - bizonytalanodott el Cassie -, az a „Még látjuk egymást" duma kissé hátborzongató volt.

Eközben Rebekah hazatért és a nappaliba belépve meglátta Kolt, amint épp lecsapolja egy lány vérét. Mindene csöpögött a vértől, körülötte még három másik lány hevert, a szívük már nem dobogott.

Kol igazán moderálhatnád magad – húzta fel undorodva a száját az érintett húga.

Csak utánad – replikázott a másik és ledobta a földre a mostanra teljesen lecsapolt hullát.

Undorító vagy – vetette oda testvérének.

Tudod a szent beszéd Elijah-tól elmegy, de tőled álszentül hangzik – vigyorgott rá húgára és meghúzta az asztalon pihenő whiskey-s üveget.

Pedig épp el akartam mondani neked valamit, de úgy látszik, nem érdekel – rántotta meg a vállát a lány.

Honnan hoztál süteményt? – szimatolt a levegőbe Kol, tekintetén látszott, hogy az nem az első üveg, amit iszik.

Ez is a történet része. De ha már ilyen szépen kéred, elmondom, honnan van – válaszolta cinikusan Rebekah és a hullákon átlépkedve letette az asztalra a kezében tartott süteményes tányért. Kol levette a tányérról a számára kísértetiesen ismerős szalvétát és elvett egy muffin-t.

Szóval az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy ma történelem óra előtt odajött hozzám Elena. Képzelheted, remegett a félelemtől, de a Petrova büszkeség megvan benne. Rám parancsolt, hogy hagyjuk békén az új barátnőjét, Cassie-t. Nem értettem miről beszél, de tudod, mennyire szeretem őt, így azt mondtam neki, hogy arról ne is álmodjon. Ő meg hiszti rohamot kapott és szabályosan követelte a dolgot. Elmondta, hogy Jeremy látott téged a lánnyal, és ha valami baja esik, azt nem úszod meg szárazon – mesélte nagy beleéléssel Rebekah, de Kol csak fél füllel hallgatta, mert a muffin-ok alatt észrevett egy papírdarabot és azt olvasta. – Ezért elmentem Cassie-hez, ő meg a kezembe nyomta ezt a süteményes tányért és mondta, hogy adjam oda neked. Különös ízlésed van, de még mindig jobb, mint Elena – ismerte be a lány mérgesen ejtve ki a hasonmás nevét és ránézett testvérére. Aki egy papírdarabot olvasott és szája körül ritka mosoly árnyéka játszott, a szemei pedig szinte ragyogtak.

Kol! Kol, figyelsz rám?! – lökött rajta egyet bosszúsan Rebekah.

Mondtál valamit? – kérdezte fejét megrázva Kol.

Honnan van a fecni? – kérdezte húga és kikapta testvére kezéből a papírt. -

„Kedves Kol, csodálkozom, hogy ma nem keltettél fel. Pedig reménykedtem benne, - nem abban, hogy hajnalok hajnalán felkeltesz, - hanem, hogy segítesz süteményt sütni. Majd talán máskor. Egyébként Midnight nagyon hiányol, nincs kit megkarmolnia. A sebed remélem már begyógyult. Kárpótlásul küldtem pár darab süteményt Rebekhával. Szeretettel Cassie" – olvasta fel Rebekah. A nappaliba a felolvasás elején lépett be Elijah és Klaus.

Csak nem egy szerelmes levél, öcskös? – szurkálódott Klaus.

Nem, de ha az is lenne, én legalább kapok. Nem úgy, mint te a szőke vámpírcsajtól – szólt vissza Kol, visszavéve húgától a levelet. Bátyjának megvillant a szeme, de mielőtt elfajulhatott volna a helyzet, Elijah közbelépett. Mint mindig.

Nyugodjatok meg – szólalt meg higgadtan. A két érintett egyszerre horkantott fel, Kol levetette magát a kanapéra és elvett egyet a Cassie által küldött süteményből. Rebekah úgy gondolta ő is kiszolgálja magát. Ezért kiérdemelt Koltól egy mérges pillantást.

Legközelebb nem leszek a futárod, ezt jegyezd meg – szólalt meg fenyegetően húga és egy muffin-t majszolva a szobájába ment.

Csak nyugodtan szolgáld ki magad! – kiáltott utána Kol.

Én is úgy gondoltam – kiáltott vissza Rebekah. Közben Klaus is elvett egy süteményt.

A barátnőd jól tud sütni – jegyezte meg két falat között.

Megtennéd, hogy nem tömöd be mindet? – kérdezte Kol és inkább magához vette a süteményeket. A tényt, hogy Cassie nem a barátnője, inkább nem cáfolta, mert ami késik, nem múlik. – Ha kell neked is, igézz meg valakit, hogy süssön neked – vetette oda és megevett még egy süteményt.

Kol, remélem, feltakarítasz magad után – jegyezte meg Elijah felhúzott szemöldökkel biccentve a hullák felé.

Igen, apuci – vigyorgott el Kol. A maradék süteményt gyorsan felvitte a szobájába, majd mivel nem volt mit tennie, ezért feltakarított maga után.

Cassie eközben meglátogatta Elenáékat, vitt nekik sütit, segített a lánynak a házi feladatában, majd a vacsorakészítésben. Utóbbi közben megismerkedett Ric-kel és Jeremy-t is közelebb került hozzá. Náluk vacsorázott. Elena nem mondott semmit Kol-ról vagy Rebekháról, Cassie pedig jobbnak látta kerülni a témát. Megtudta azonban, hogy megrendezésre fog kerülni valamilyen téli bál, és Elena szívesen venné, ha segíteni neki süteményt sütni rá. Cassie beleegyezett. Ezután hazafelé vette az irányt, ahol Midnight már türelmetlenül várta őt. Levette a kabátját és gyorsan adott a macskának enni, mielőtt az a bútorokon kezdené megtorolni a dolgot. Majd szokás szerint felhívta a nagyanyját, aki most kivételesen nem akarta lerázni őt.

Szia, kicsim. Hogy vagy? – kérdezte nagyanyja.

Én megvagyok, és te? – mosolygott el Cassie.

Tudod, hogy én mindig jól vagyok – érkezett a vidám felelet.

Igen, tudom – válaszolta az unoka lágyan.

Mit csináltál ma? – érdeklődte a nagyanyja.

Sütöttem sütit, vittem belőle a szomszédba és küldtem belőle egy… ismerősömnek – mondta óvatosan a végét, mert tudta, hogy túl lesz reagálva.

Egy ismerős? Had találjam ki, csak nem az a…, hogy is mondtad… „levakarhatatlan alak"? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon dögös fiúról van szó – jegyezte meg a végét kaján felhanggal.

NAGYI! – kiáltotta a felháborodott unoka.

Tudtam, hogy igazam van – csendült a diadalittas hang.

Talán – ismerte be végül halkan Cassie, maga elé képzelve Kolt. A nagyanyjával csak az volt a baj, hogy imádott kerítőnőt játszani, bár ami igaz az igaz, valahogy mindig sikerült neki. Szerencsére eddig unokáján még nem próbálta ezen csodás képességét. De úgy látszik, elérkezettnek látta rá az időt. A kínossá váló beszélgetéstől a csengőhangja mentette meg. – Nagyi csengettek, mennem kell. Szia – nyomta ki gyorsan a telefont és sietett ajtót nyitni.

Amint kinyitott az ajtót, Kol dőlt ájultan a karjaiba.

Kol? Kol? – szólongatta és bár alig bírta megtartani, valahogy eltántorgott az eszméletlen Kollal a nappalig. Ahol lefektette a kanapéra. Elborzadva vette észre, hogy a keze csupa vér lett a ruhájával egyetemben.


	3. Vérző sebek

fejezet

Vérző sebek

Cassie pár pillanatig még bámulta véres kezeit, majd gyorsan megrázta a fejét. Lecsillapította háborgó gondolatait és elhatározásra jutott. Kol idejött. Hozzá. Nem is volt kérdéses, hogy segít rajta. Tegnap óta szerencsére még mindig a nappaliban volt az elsősegélykészlet. Lefertőtlenítette a kezeit, majd nekilátott a sebkeresésnek.

Bárki is támadott meg, vagy nagyon rosszul tud célozni vagy túlságosan is jól - közölte véleményét az ájulttal Cassie, miután megtalálta az összes sebet. Kettő lövedék a vállba, kettő a combokba és egy a mellkasba. Utóbbi szerencsére nem talált el egy fontos szervet sem. A lány levette betegéről a kabátját, a pólót és a nadrágot pedig levágta róla, majd hozzá látott kiszedni a golyókat.

Ez egy kicsit fájni fog – figyelmeztette az ájultat Cassie, majd kirántotta a golyót, Kol mellkasából, aki ordított és hirtelen zihálva felült. – Feküdj vissza, még nem végeztem – nyomta vissza ködös tekintetű betegét. Szemöldök ráncolva tette egy tálba a lövedéket, ami fából készült és egy pentagrammal volt díszítve.

Cassie? – kérdezte halkan Kol.

Itt vagyok. Figyelj, még négy helyen eltalált. Kiszedem őket, rendben? – kérdezte kedvesen, bár csak költői kérdésnek szánta. Kol azért erőtlenül rábólintott. Óvatosan kiszedte a többi lövedéket is. Mindegyik ugyanolyan volt, mint az első. Kol párszor fel-felszisszent a fájdalomtól, de egyébként csöndben maradt.

Jó, már csak lefertőtlenítem és bekötözöm – fogta meg Kol kezét, aki kezdte visszanyerni a színét, bár azért még mindig rossz bőrben volt. A sebek bekötözése tényleg gyorsan megvolt, betakarta a beteget, a feje alá pedig egy díszpárnát tett. Ezután kannában vizet tett fel forrni a konyhában és hozott egy nedves ruhát, ami a sebesült homlokán végezte.

Tudtam én, hogy jó ápolónő vagy! – vigyorgott el a kanapén fekvő.

Egy „köszönöm, hogy megmentetted az életemet, Cassie" is megtette volna – válaszolta csípősen az ideiglenesen újból kinevezett ápolónő.

Tudom – felelte Kol. Cassie reagálásként a plafont kezdte bámulni. Az szája pedig a „Miért én?" kérdést formálta.

Miért ne? – kérdezett vissza a beteg, aki úgy látszik már nagyon jól volt. Túlságosan is.

Szeretnéd, hogy felhívjak valakit? – kérdezte meg végül a lány. Miközben mantraként azt mondogatta magában, hogy „Megsebesült, nem szabad pofon vágni".

Add ide a telefonom, majd én felhívom az egyik bátyámat – felelte Kol. Cassie ránézett, majd szó nélkül átadta a kért dolgot. A beteg nem értette, miért nézett rá olyan furán az ápolónője, de úgy döntött később megkérdezi. Tárcsázta Elijah számát.

Elijah, meglőttek – közölte testvérével, amint az felvette a telefont.

…

Nem kell túlreagálni. Cassie-nél vagyok.

…

Tudom. Szóval hoznál nekem valami ruhát?

…

Oké, akkor gyere – mondta és kinyomta a telefont meg sem várva bátyja reagálását. – Nemsokára itt lesz – vigyorodott el Kol. Cassie bólintott, majd a konyhába ment, mert elforrt a teavíz. Kitöltött két csészében, majd visszament a nappaliba.

Gyógytea. Vigyázz, mert… – nyújtott át az egyik bögrét Kolnak, aki szó nélkül elvette és belekóstolt.

Ááá – kiáltott fel Kol.

…forró – csóválta meg a fejét Cassie.

Rájöttem.

Egyszer nem lehetne, hogy megvárd, amíg befejezem, amit mondani akarok? – nézett szigorúan Cassie, letéve a saját csészéjét és elvéve Koltól az övét. Majd fújni kezdte betege forró teáját, közben pedig úgy érezte, hogy egy óvodással került egy fedél alá.

Lehetne – sóhajtott fel Kol és levette a homlokáról a borogatást.

Egyébként az előbb miért néztél rám olyan… furcsán? – tette fel a kérdést hanyagul Kol, amint visszakapta a teáját.

Mikor? – kérdezett vissza Cassie homlokráncolva és elgondolkozva kortyolt a teából.

Amikor ideadtad a telefonomat.

Nem tudod?

Nem, nem igazán.

Akkor gondolkozz rajta – adta meg a kegyelemdöfést Cassie. Kissé dühös volt Kolra, mert nem szerette, ha parancsolgatnak neki. A másik viszont pont ezt tette a telefonos dolognál. Ekkor csengettek, Cassie pedig inkább kiment ajtót nyitni.

Ahol szembe találta magát egy elegánsan öltözött szőkésbarna hajú férfival, akinek egy hozzá nem illő sporttáska volt a kezében.

Üdvözlöm. Bocsánat a késő esti zavarásért kisasszony, de arról értesültem, hogy az öcsém itt van – biccentett befelé.

Igen, fáradjon csak beljebb – invitálta be Kol testvérét Cassie.

Elijah Mikaelsson – fogta meg a lány egyik kézét és puha csókot hintett rá.

Cassie Doyle – mutatkozott be a lány. – Kol a nappaliban van – mutatott az említett helység felé és becsukta az ajtót. Elijah levette a kabátját és felakasztott a fogasra, majd a lányt követve belépett a nappaliba.

Hello – intett neki Kol, miközben farkasszemet nézett a kanapéra felugró macskával.

Midnight! – szólt rá a lány a macskára, aki a hangra fújtatva elszáguldott a konyha felé. - Kér egy teát? – kérdezte Elijah felé fordulva.

Köszönöm, elfogadom – bólintott a férfi. Cassie pedig kilibbent a macska után.

Mit csináltál? – szegezte öcsének a kérdést halkan.

Semmit – sziszegett rá testvére.

Akkor ki lőtt meg?

Nem tudom, de már nem él.

Mi történt pontosan?

Sétáltam, a régi temető felől jöttem erre, amikor megjelent a fickó. Azt vettem észre, hogy a lábaimat és a karjaimat is eltalálta. Szerencsére elmozdultam, így nem találta el a szívemet. Megfogtam a pasast, mikor kilőtte az utolsót, így az őt találta el. Majd idejöttem, elájultam, Cassie segített nekem – mesélte el a történteket Kol, a végén pedig a drámai hatás kedvéért széttárta a karjait.

Vajon ki lehetett az? – tette fel a kérdést töprengve Elijah, amikor Cassie visszatért a teával.

Parancsoljon – adta át a csészét Elijahnak.

Köszönöm, kedves – fogadta el a teát.

Igazán nincs mit – mosolyodott el a lány.

Hálás vagyok, hogy ellátta a fivérem sebesüléseit.

Tudjátok, én is itt vagyok – szúrt közbe Kol. – Remélem a nálad lévő táskában ruhák vannak.

Igen, azok – tette le a sporttáskát a kanapé mellé Elijah. – Cassie, nem fogja zavarni önt, hogy Kol itt van?

A legkevésbé sem fog zavarni, efelől biztosíthatom.

Én pedig határozottan nem vagyok szállítható állapotban – szólalt meg Kol. A szobába tartózkodó két másik személy ránézett. Cassie az asztalhoz ment.

Itt vannak a lövedékek – fogta meg a kis tálat, amibe tette őket és átadta Elijahnak.

Szuvenír – kiáltott fel lelkesen Kol.

Talán félrebeszél – nézett rá a lány és megfogta a homlokát, megnézve rajta, hogy nem lázas-e a betege.

Nem hiszem – felelte Elijah egy lövedéket a kezébe fogva. Alaposan megnézte és amit látott nagyon nem tetszett neki.

Elijah, segítene nekem felvinni a testvérét a vendégszobába? – halotta meg Cassie kérdését az említett.

Igen, persze – érkezett a felelet, holott testvére és ő is tudta, hogy öccse már tökéletesen jól van. De látta Kol-on, hogy szeretne még egy kicsit maradni. Cassie-n pedig látszott, hogy örül a hívatlan vendégnek.

Rendben, akkor én előkészítem a szobát, utána meg valahogy felcipeljük Kolt – vetette fel az ötletet Cassie.

Menjen előre, én pedig felviszem Kolt – válaszolt Elijah.

Biztos? – bizonytalanodott el a lány.

Természetesen – bólintott rá az idősebb Mikaelsson, amire öccse serényen helyeselt a háttérben. Így Cassie felment és előkészítette a vendégszobát a sebesültnek.

Miután Cassie felment Kol felpattant a kanapéról és testvére mellé lépett megnézni a lövedékeket.

Már csak ez hiányzott. Ezek meg mi a francot keresnek itt? – morgolódott, amint ő is jobban szemügyre vette őket.

Nem tudom, viszont az biztos, hogy semmi jót. Alaposan figyelj a környezetre – tanácsolta bátyja. – Megkérdezem Rebekhát és Niklaust, hátha ők többet tudnak mondani.

Én itt leszek – vont vállat Kol.

A kedvesed igazán bájos – szólalt meg Elijah, testvérére pillantva, kíváncsian nézve a reakcióját.

Igen, az – bólintott rá szórakozottan Kol. – A karjaidba kapsz és felviszel? – rebegtette szempilláját.

Amint abbahagyod a bohóckodást.

Akkor sokáig itt leszünk.

Én ráérek.

Micsoda időmilliomos lettél hirtelen, bátyuskám – a beszélgetésnek az vetett véget, hogy meghallották, hogy Cassie végzett odafent. Elijah egy sóhajjal a karjaiba vette testvérét és felmentek. A vendégszobában letette a beteget az ágyra, akit Cassie egyből betakart. Viszont a beteg piszkálni kezdte ápolónőjét, aki ezt nem hagyta megtorlatlanul. Elijah figyelte, hogy Kol mennyire élvezi a törődést, amit Cassie nyújt neki. Valamint, hogy a lány, ha szükséges, könyörület nélkül megmondja a testvérének a véleményét. Senkit és semmit nem kímélve.

Azt hiszem, ideje mennem – szólt közbe halkan. Mindkettő civakodó felé kapta a fejét. Kol intett neki egyet, ő pedig lement és felvette a kabátját nyomában Cassie-vel.

Még egyszer szeretném megköszönni, hogy segített a testvéremnek kisasszony – bólintott a lány felé.

Semmi szükség rá – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Cassie.

Jó éjszakát, Cassie – köszönt el Elijah.

Önnek is – válaszolta kedvesen Cassie és becsukta az ajtót. Megfogta a kanapé melletti sporttáskát és felvitte Kolnak, aki szórakozottan bámulta a plafont. Mikor belépett, ránézett és rámosolygott. Letette a táskát, majd kiment a szobából. Érezte, hogy teljesen kimerült. Ezért gyorsan lezuhanyozott, benézett a vendégszobába, ahol vendége úgy tett, mintha aludna. Cassie belopakodott és megigazította rajta a félig lecsúszott takarót, majd ugyanúgy kiment a szobából. Amint a fejét a párnára tette a fáradtság magával ragadta őt és elaludt.

Reggel Cassie megint a csengőre ébredt. Kol kizárásos alapon nem lehet, hacsak nem olyan hülye, hogy becsönget abba a házba, ahol az éjszakát töltötte. Végül is ki tudja? Cassie gyorsan magára kapta a köntösét és álmosan ajtót nyitott. Szembetalálta magát egy szőkésbarna hajú, zöld szemű férfival.

Kitalálom, Kol testvére – szegezte az idegennek a mondatot.

Igen, Nikolaus vagyok, de a barátaimnak csak Nik – válaszolt a férfi, aki nagyon jól mulatott a lányon.

Nik, értem. Legközelebb ne nyomd úgy a csengőt, vagy leszedem onnan és megetetem veled.

Értem – vigyorgott el szórakozottan Nik, tetszett neki a Kol barátnőjének a harciassága.

Gyere be – invitálta és utána gyorsan becsukta az ajtót. – A testvéred szerintem még alszik, de az lesz a legjobb, ha megnézzük – mondta Cassie és a vendégszoba felé vette az irányt, őt követte Nik, aki felfelé menet érdeklődve nézett körül a házban. Kol már ébren volt és épp a macskával játszott.

Cassie – ragyogott fel a tekintette, majd kevésbé lelkesen hozzátette: – Klaus.

Hello, öcskös – vetette le magát vigyorogva testvére mellé.

Én elmegyek futni, addig nem bánnám, ha felöltöznél, szükség esetén tettem ki törülközőt és biztos, ami biztos, az elsősegélykészlet még a nappaliban van – fordult Kol felé Cassie.

Egyedül? – kérdezte Kol.

Mit egyedül? Nik biztos segít neked – mutatott a szőke férfira.

Nem, úgy értem, egyedül mész futni? – nézett a lányra kételkedve Kol.

Nem. Midnighttal – válaszolt gúnyosan Cassie és kiment a szobából.

Hopp és kopp – szólalt meg Nik.

Mi a francnak jöttél? – fordult felé morcosan testvére.

Gondoltam megnézem, hogy van az én kicsi öcsikém – válaszolta gügyögve Nik. – Egyébként Elijah mesélte mi történt veled – vált komollyá.

Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen pletykás lett – húzta el a száját a fiatalabb testvér.

Mentem – hallották meg Cassie kiáltását, majd ajtó csapódást.

Ha megbocsátasz, én lezuhanyozok – kelt fel Kol, kivett pár ruhát a sporttáskából, majd eltrappolt a fürdőbe.

Csak nyugodtan – vont vállat bátyja, aki úgy döntött felfedezőutat tesz a házban. Ezzel az elhatározással lefelé indult. Azonban egyszer csak olyan érzés lett úrrá rajta mintha figyelnék, ezért körbenézett, viszont nem látott senkit az érzés pedig nem szűnt meg.

Mi a fene? – fordult körbe, amikor megpillantotta az őt figyelő Midnightot. – Csak a macska. Úgy látszik, kezdek megőrülni – csóválta meg a fejét.

Te meg kihez beszélsz? – szegezte neki a kérdést az öccse, aki akkor jött le a lépcsőn.

Szerinted? – tette fel irritáltan a kérdést, majd pufogva folytatta a nézelődést. Öccse továbbra is figyelte őt, nem tudván mi lelte.

Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Kol.

Körbenézek a házban – közölte lemondóan öccsével a szerinte nyilvánvaló tényt.

Megvizsgáltátok a töltényeket? – jutott hirtelen Kol eszébe a számára igen fontos kérdés.

Igen, szerencséd volt. A töltények belsejébe verbénát csepegtettek, egy kis méreggel. Ha Cassie nem szedi ki belőled őket, akkor szétolvadtak volna a testedben. És a szerveid elsorvadtak volna. Amitől egy vámpír jó pár órácskára kidőlt volna.

Még jó, hogy sima vámpírokra találták ki ezt a kotyvalékot – mutatott rá a nyilvánvalóra Kol, közben azért kirázta a hideg, mivel nem lett volna kellemes, még akkor se, ha ő ősvámpír. - Ez megmagyarázza azt is, miért ájultam el.

Pontosan, a szer már hatni kezdett – bólintott rá komoran Nik.

Még mindig ez a szokásos módszerük? – vágott egy grimaszt Kol.

Nem nagyon változtattak rajta. Viszont nem tudom, mit akarnak – közölte testvére.

Igazán biztatóan hangzik – jegyezte meg Kol cinikusan. A beszélgetésnek az vetett véget, hogy Cassie lenyomta a kilincset. Kol gyorsan levetette magát a kanapéra.

Mindjárt csinálok reggelit – szólt oda nekik elhaladóban Cassie és felfutott a szobájába. Közben Nik is levetette magát a nappali egyik foteljába és a macskát kezdte figyelni. Valami különöset érzett felőle. De mi érdekes lehet egy közönséges házimacskában?

A neve Midnight – szólalt meg az öccse, mikor észrevette milyen érdekesen tanulmányozza Nik Cassie háziállatát. A válasz egy elgondolkodtató hümmögés volt.

Nik velünk tartasz reggelizni? – érdeklődte Cassie a konyha felé menet.

Ha már felajánlottad, nem utasíthatom vissza. Nemde? – válaszolt vigyorogva Klaus. Cassie gyorsan összedobta a reggelit, majd az ebédlőben megterített. Míg a lány elfordult, hogy macskakaját és egy kis tejet tegyen Midnightnak, addig Kol gyorsan leült egy székre. Klaus is helyet foglalt, öccse mellett. Cassie pedig Kollal szemben ült le. Megreggeliztek. Ezután a lány felajánlotta, hogy lehozza a padlásról a sakk készletet, amit a két ősvámpír el is fogadott.

De nagyon vigyázzatok rá – tette le a táblát a nappali asztalára mosolyogva Cassie. Kol és Klaus pedig ámulva nézték a sakk készletet. A fehér bábuk ugyanis hegyikristályból voltak, a feketék pedig opálból készültek.

Lenyűgöző – adott hangot véleményének Nik.

Honnan van? – fordult kíváncsian Kol a mellé ülő Cassie felé.

A dédnagyapám kapta a dédnagyanyámtól – válaszolt töprengve Cassie.

Értem. Akkor jászunk. Készülj föl a megsemmisítő vereségre, Klaus – vetett egy diadalittas mosolyt testvérére, annak a biztos tudatában, hogy ő fog nyerni.

Meglátjuk, csak nehogy tévedned kelljen, Kol – válaszolt egy hasonló mosollyal Klaus. – Én leszek a sötéttel – tette hozzá.

Milyen meglepő – jegyezte meg öccse. A délelőttöt és a délután elejét sakkozással töltötték. Néha Cassie segített hol Kolnak, hol Niknek. Telefonon rendelt a Mystic Grillből ebédet, a számot még Jeremy adta meg neki. Közben mosolyogva figyelte mennyire élvezi a játékot a két testvér.

Nik és Kol valóban nagyon jól érezte magát. Nagyon rég volt, hogy ők ketten ilyen hosszú ideig békésen együtt tudtak lenni. Bár most is vágtak egymás fejéhez dolgokat. Kol egy-két megjegyzése, amikor testvére sarokba szorította a játék során igazán nyomdafestéket nem tűrő volt. Nik pedig, amikor fordult a helyzet igazán nem maradt adósa. De egyébként ezeket nem gondolták komolyan. Legalábbis csak egy kicsit. Még az sem zökkentette ki őket, hogy csengettek, így szokása szerint Cassie ment ajtót nyitni.

Cassie, beszélnünk kell. Nagyon fontos dologról van szó – lépett be a lány mellett Elena.


	4. Figyelmeztetések

Figyelmeztetések

Cassie szó nélkül becsukta az ajtót és komolyan Elena felé fordult, aki még nem vette észre Kolt és Nikket.

Később szeretnék veled néhány szót váltani, de most valami, vagyis valaki más miatt jöttem. Rebekah azt mondta, hogy Kol itt van nálad – húzta el a száját a hasonmás, annak jeléül, hogy nem igazán szimpatizál a szőke hajú Mikaelssonal vagy egyáltalán bármelyikkel is. Elijaht leszámítva.

Valóban – bólintott rá óvatosan Cassie.

Beszélni akarok vele – szólalt meg Elena, és azon töprengett, hogy vajon miért nem tudtak eltűnni Mystic Fallsból az ősök. Bár örült neki, hogy néha összefutott Elijah-val. De a többieket ki nem állhatta. Valamint nem értette, hogy a fiatal ősvámpír mit akar Cassie-től.

A nappaliban – mutatott az említett helység felé Cassie. Elene határozottan elindult a helység felé, nyomában a házigazdával. Ám a küszöbön kissé megtorpant, amikor észrevette Klaus-t, de pár pillanat alatt elhatározta, hogy akkor is elmondja, amit akar.

Kol – szólította meg tisztes távolságból a férfit. A két vámpír természetesen hallotta a lányok beszélgetését és kíváncsian néztek a hasonmásra. Kol ráadásnak gondolatban elküldte a húgát melegebb éghajlatra, mivel eljárt a szája.

Miben lehetek a segítségedre, kedves Elena? – vetette oda hanyagul Kol és visszafordult a sakk készlet felé.

Rebekhával megüzentem valamit – mondta türelmetlenül a hasonmás. Nem értette mi a fenéért sakkozgatnak itt - látszólag – békésen. Mire készülnek?

Igen, átadta az… üzenetedet – bólogatott Kol.

És? – kérdezte élesen Elena. Zavarta, hogy semmibe veszi őt a fiatal ősvámpír. Csak azzal a vacak sakkal foglalkozik, legszívesebben ráborította volna az egész táblát.

A kérésedet sajnos nem teljesíthetem – közölte szárazon Kol és az ajtóban álló Cassie-re nézett, aki azt latolgatta, hogy közbelépjen-e, avagy sem.

Értem – bólintott Elena, majd barátnője felé fordult. – Cassie egy pillanatra beszélhetnék veled négyszemközt? – Elena tudta, hogy az nem is lesz igazából két személyes beszélgetés, mert a két ős hallani fogja őket, de ez érdekelte most a legkevésbé.

Természetesen – mutatott Cassie a konyha irányába és előrement.

Elena! – kiáltott a hasonmás után Kol határozottan.

Mit akarsz?

Én a helyedben vigyáznék arra, hogy mit mondok – közölte vele Kol lényegre törően.

Nekem, te ne mondd meg, hogy mit csináljak és mit ne! – szólt vissza Elena és Cassie után ment. Nik roppant mód élvezte az előtte kibontakozó eseményeket. Kol annál kevésbé.

Megmondanád Rebekhának, hogy törődjön a saját dolgával? – kérdezte irritáltan a fiatalabb testvér.

Megpróbálhatom, de úgy is tudod, hogy hatástalan lesz. Az egyik fülén be a másikon meg ki – közölte véleményét öccsével. – Szeretnéd, hogy még valamit mondjak neki?

Igen, üzenem neki, hogy menjen a pokolba.

Átadom – vigyorodott el Klaus.

Elena morcosan nézte barátnőjét és minden tőle telhetőt megpróbált annak érdekében, hogy ne rajta töltse le a benne felgyülemlett feszültséget. Cassie látta, hogy Elena mindjárt robbanni fog, ezért megtörte a lassan kínossá váló csendet.

Elena… - kezdte óvatosan, ám a hasonmás félbeszakította.

Cassie, én nem akarom megmondani, hogy mit csinálj és mit ne…

Ezért igazán hálás vagyok – szólt közbe az érintett.

… csak szeretnélek biztonságban tudni. Ez minden. Kol veszélyes, nem értem, hogy engedheted be a házadba. Ráadásul Klaust is itt van…

Figyelj, értékelem, hogy aggódsz értem. De hidd el, tudok vigyázni magamra. Azonfelül Kol tegnap megsérült és csaknem hagyom, hogy elvérezzen a verandán!

Mintha az olyan könnyű lenne – mormolta Elena. Cassie nem is igazán értette mit mormol Elena, újra maga előtt látta, ahogy Kol véresen hozzá jött segítségért.

Ha szeretnél beszélgetni velem, én meghallgatlak, de te is hallgass meg engem. Ez így fair.

Értelek, csak, mint már azt kifejtettem, aggódom érted. De ha te ezt szeretnéd, ám legyen – szólalt meg beletörődően Elena. Meg akarta kérni Stefant vagy Damont, hogy segítsenek neki. A baj ott kezdődött, hogy Stefan még mindig kúrálta magát az embervértől. Damon pedig... egyszerűen Damon volt. Pár napja lelépett egy árva szó nélkül, a Gilbert házban hagyott levele rövid volt és tömör: Elmentem egy kis időre, addig lehetőleg maradjatok életben. Damon

Azóta semmi hír róla. Nyilván rosszul érintette, hogy Elena elutasította őt, Stefan viszont megértette a dolgot. Tudta, hogy a lánynak időre van szüksége. Addig is újult erővel vetette bele magát a Mystic Fallsi mókusállomány megtizedelésébe.

Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Elenára Cassie, amivel a hasonmás visszazökkent a valóságba és válaszként megölelte barátnőjét.

Azt azért hozzá kell tennem, hogy nem helyeslem a dolgot és ne hagyd, hogy zsarnokoskodjon feletted.

Úgy nézek én ki, mint aki hagyná? – kérdezett vissza vigyorogva Cassie. Elena halkan elnevette magát, de azért továbbra is nyomasztotta a dolog. – Maradsz ebédre?

Nem, haza kell mennem. Mikor tudnál átjönni, hogy kiválasszunk valamilyen süti receptet? - nem szándékozott átjönni, míg Kol itt rontja a levegőt.

Mondjuk holnap? Természetesen iskola után.

Kettő körül már itthon leszek.

Rendben, akkor, majd átnézek hozzátok.

Oké – bólintott rá Elena, ezután Cassie kikísérte őt és elköszöntek egymástól. A Gilbert ház felé menet Elena azért reménykedett benne, hogy az ősvámpírok nem csinálnak semmit Cassie-vel. Ha mégis, akkor aztán...akkor aztán... Nem is tudta mit csinál velük, de nem lenne szép, az biztos.

Úgy látom, Elena távozott – szólalt meg Kol, amint Cassie leült mellé. Nik kíváncsian figyelte őket.

Hogy neked milyen jó szemed van – túrt bele a hajába Cassie.

És szép is – fényezte magát Kol.

Persze – bólintott rá szórakozottan Cassie, gondolatai egész máshol jártak. Az Elenával folytatott beszélgetésen törte a fejét. – Megterítek és utána ebédelünk, rendben? – szólalt meg kisvártatva.

Rendben – bólintott rá mindkét testvér.

A kései ebéd után Cassie úgy döntött, gyorsan elmegy a boltba, mielőtt kiürül a konyha. A házat a két Mikaelsson testvérre hagyta, azzal a kikötéssel, ha valami baja lesz, kitekeri a nyakukat. Kol és Klaus vigyorogva elfogadta az ajánlatot. Amint a lány elment Klaus folytatta a kutakodást. Kol vonakodott követni őt - úgy egy-két percig -, de aztán győzött a kíváncsiság. Találtak, pár különleges teakeveréket, kézzel írt régi receptkönyveket, fényképeket a kis Cassie-ről, amiből Kol zsebre vágott egy darabot. Az említett képen a három év körüli Cassie ölelte magához a hatalmas masnival rendelkező Midnightot. A padláson pedig csak pár régi poros családi holmi volt, semmi érdemleges.

Mire Cassie hazaért addigra Kol és Klaus már a nappaliban volt és újra sakkozott. A fiatalabb testvér az egyik fotelben ült, Klaus a kanapén terpeszkedett.

A lakás még egyben van, bár nem sokon múlott – jegyezte meg Kol Cassie-nek. Aki elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

Mit csináltatok, amíg nem voltam itt? Felforgattátok a lakást, mi?– nézett rájuk csipkelődően Cassie, bár látszott rajta, hogy csak viccel.

Igen, átnéztük a pincétől a padlásig – válaszolta hasonló hangnemben Nik, bár ő csak tényt közölt.

És találtatok valamit? – mosolyodott el a lány.

Nem sokat, bár én azt reméltem, hogy találok valami naplószerűséget tőled – jegyezte meg elszontyolodva Kol.

Nem írok naplót.

Kár.

Ha szeretnél valamit kérdezni, csak rajta – jegyezte meg könnyedén Cassie.

Most nem, de megjegyzem az ajánlatod és a leváratlanabb pillanatban foglak kérdezni – szögezte le a fiatal ősvámpír.

Én nem kérdezhetek? – szólt közbe Nik.

Csak rajta – bátorította Cassie.

Igazán lényegtelen kérdés, csak az érdekel, hogy hol laktál eddig?

Skóciában.

Így már értem az akcentust, köszönöm.

Nincs mit – bólintott a lány.

Megszólalt Kol telefonja.

Mit tehetek érted Elijah? – szólt bele lazán a telefonba.

…

Igen, lennél olyan jó, hogy átveszed?

…

Egy angyal vagy – gügyögött bele a telefonba Kol, majd letette azt. Végül is mit számít az olyan formális dolog, mint a köszönés?

Nem szoktál telefonálás végén elköszönni? – tette fel érdeklődve a kérdést Cassie.

Minek? De ha szeretnéd, legközelebb mondom, hogy ezerszer csókollak, bár az kissé furán jönne ki, ha Elijah-nak mondanám ezt – vágott töprengő fejet Kol, mint aki valóban megfontolja a dolgot.

Vegyük úgy, hogy nem mondtam semmit – szólalt meg lemondóan a lány.

Neked viszont szívesen mondanám ezt, csak soha nem hívsz fel – folytatta a fiatalabb Mikaelsson.

Talán, mert folyton itt vagy? Mellesleg a telefonszámodat sem tudom – mutatott rá a lényegre Cassie.

Ez igaz, ezen könnyen segíthetünk. - majd hirtelen ártatlan arcot vágott. - Cassie?

Igen Kol, mondd, mit szeretnél? - pillantott rá az érintett gyanakodva.

Sok mindent, de a jelen helyzetben megelégszem a telefonszámoddal is – mondta egy elbűvölő mosoly kíséretében.

Még megfontolom – jelentette ki a lány egy hasonló mosollyal. Nik a háttérben szolidan felröhögött, amit öccse nem értékelt túlzottan, ezért hozzá vágott egy díszpárnát.

Kol, megtennéd, hogy nem teszed tönkre a berendezést? - kérdezte Cassie szemrehányóan.

Ő kezdte! - mutatott vádlón a nevetéstől lassan a földön fetrengő Nikre.

Te jó ég, hova kerültem? - emelte plafon felé a pillantását a lány.

Mystic Fallsba – vágta rá segítőkészen Kol.

Nem mondod?! - pillantott rá Cassie.

De, de – válaszolta bólogatva Kol, a lány tüntetően elfordult tőle. Nik eközben próbálta összeszedni magát és nem röhögni. Nem nagyon sikerült. Öccsén és Cassie-n nem lehetett nem nevetni. Nagyon szórakoztatóak voltak.

Nem volt szándékos – szólalt meg végül bűnbánóan Kol.

Nem haragszom – mosolyodott el Cassie.

Valóban? Akkor jó.

Szerintem is – szólt közbe Klaus, aki idő közben megnyugodott. Magában elismerte, hogy rég nevetett már ilyen jóízűen. - Nekem mennem kell.

Hová sietsz? - kérdezte Kol, aki kifejezetten örült Klaus jelenlétének. Bár ha elmegy, akkor kettesben lesz Cassie-vel, ezért gyorsan hozzátette: - Ég áldjon!

Nik megveregette öccse vállát köszönésképpen, majd a bejárati ajtó felé vette az irányt. Cassie követte.

Örülök, hogy megismertelek – vigyorgott rá a lányra.

Én is – mondta és viszonozta a mosolyt.

Vigyázz rá! - biccentett a nappali felé, majd angolosan távozott.

Úgy látszik, ketten maradtunk – jegyezte meg Kol és elnyújtózott a foteljában.

Nem igaz. Itt van Midnight is – mutatott a szokása szerint a kandalló előtti szőnyegen fekvő macskára.

Szóval... Cassie...

Igen? - kérdezte a lány és leült a másik fotelba, úgy, hogy lábait lelógatta a karfán.

Mit akart Elena? - tett fel a kérdést, holott egyáltalán nem ezt akarta kérdezni.

Gondolom beszélni veled.

Meg veled. Vagy talán tévedek?

Nem, nem tévedsz. Már mondtam, hogy Elena nem örül annak, hogy veled ismerkedek és csak újra felhívta erre a figyelmemet.

És?

Mit és? Itt vagy még nem?

De itt vagyok – szólalt meg Kol szelíden. - Tudod – tette hozzá kisvártatva – nem emlékszem megköszöntem-e, hogy elláttál.

Nem tetted – pillantott rá a lány.

Akkor szeretném megragadni a pillantott... Köszönöm – nézett bele Cassie ragyogó zafírkék szemeibe.

Szívesen, bármikor – válaszolta Kol mogyoróbarna szemeibe nézve, majd félre pillantott és a haját kezdte birizgálni.

Nem tudom, Elena említette-e, de lesz egy Télköszöntő Bál – szólalt meg Kol. Természetesen tudta, hogy a hasonmás mondta a lánynak. De csak nem mondhatta azt, hogy „Szuperhallásom van és hallottam, amint Elena mondja neked." Nonszensz.

Igen, említette. Megkért rá, hogy segítsek neki sütni.

Akkor nyilván te is eljössz – jegyezte meg könnyedén Kol. Közben gondolatban korholta magát, hogy hogyan lehet ennyire béna. Elvégre csak egy kérdés. Igazán nem nagy dolog. Egyszerű. Eljössz velem a bálba vagy sem? Ennyi. Akkor mi a francért ilyen rohadt nehéz megkérdezni?!

Valószínű – válaszolta Cassie. - Bár az egész bálozósditól kiráz a hideg.

Nem szeretsz kiöltözni?

A probléma nem a ruhával van. Azokat még kedvelem is, az abrosz meg minden. Olyan... klassz. Azt hozzá kell tennem, hogy a szoknya nem tartozik a kedvenceim viseleteim közé, de néha azért elmegy – magyarázta nagy beleéléssel Cassie.

Akkor mivel van a probléma? - tette fel a kérdést Kol

A cipővel.

A cipővel?

Azzal. Nem bírok magas sarkúban járni – jegyezte meg. Azonban ez csak egy kifogás volt, valódisága ellenére is. Nem szerette, ha sok ember őt figyeli, kérdezgeti. Legfőképp ezt utálta, a tolakodó kérdéseket. Mystic Falls elég kicsi város volt. Kíváncsi emberek pedig mindenhol vannak. Biztosra vette, ha elmegy a bálba a város fél lakossága őt fogja figyelni, ettől pedig kirázta a hideg. Mondjuk egy-két keresetlen szó után, biztos békén hagynák.

Ez a probléma? - nézett rá fürkészve Kol.

Ez is – mondta Cassie.

Van még valami, igaz? - kérdezte lágyan Kol és előrehajolva megfogta a lány egyik lábszárát.

Az emberek – motyogta feszengve Cassie.

Mi van velük? - érdeklődte és megnyugtatólag simogatta a lány lábát. Senki nem gondolta volna, hogy még soha nem vigasztalt. Legalábbis eddig a pillanatig.

Figyelni fognak, kérdezgetni – fintorodott el Cassie.

Te meg, ha megunod, elküldöd őket a pokolba. Az lenne az est fénypontja - kuncogott fel egy pillanatra Kol, mert lelki szemei előtt látta is a jelenetet.

Kösz, ez kedves tőled – húzta fel az orrát Cassie.

Most mondd, hogy nincs igazam - kérdezte, közben pedig még mindig a lány lábát simogatta.

De, igazad van – adta meg magát Cassie.

Na látod. Egyébként ne próbáld bemesélni, hogy érdekel, mit gondolnak rólad.

Nem is. Csak mindennek ellenére is zavar.

Szerintem nem lesz semmi probléma. Legfeljebb, mint már mondtam, okozol nekem és Niknek pár kellemesen szórakoztató pillanatot.

A bátyád ma is nagyon jól szórakozott – jegyezte meg Cassie, örülve, hogy már nem az ő bál iránti vonakodásáról van szó.

Ezt el kell ismernem – vigyorodott el Kol.

Tudod a testvéreid igazán kedvesek – jegyezte meg Cassie elgondolkozva.

Ezzel még nem sokszor vádolták őket. Ráadásul Rebekhával is találkoztál. Szóval igazán érthetetlenül hangzik, amit mondasz – tette hozzá egy huncut mosollyal, a lány lábát pedig továbbra sem engedte el.

Ennek ellenére igaz.

Ha legközelebb találkozol velük, mond meg nekik. Elijah értékeli majd, Klaus hitetlenkedni fog, Rebekah meg, azt hiszem, el lesz telve magával. Jobban, mint általában.

Te is kedves vagy – szólalt meg a lány ránézve.

Én? Rám abszolút nem jellemző.

Most is kedves vagy. Megpróbálsz megvigasztalni.

És bevált?

Szerinted? - forgatta meg a szemeit Cassie.

Azt hiszem igen.

Jól hiszed – bólintott rá Cassie. Kol ránézett és úgy gondolta, eljött a megfelelő pillanat.

Cassie?

Kol? - kérdezett vissza az érintett.

Értem, hogy nem szereted a bálokat, de arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg...

Igen?

… esetleg eljöhetnél velem – jelentette ki. Nem kérdezett, á nem. Kijelentette. Remek. Igazán remek. Közben reménykedve pillantott Cassie-re, a válaszra várva.


	5. Elena ajándéka

Elena ajándéka

Kol tőle szokatlan módon nem volt biztos önmagában. Nem segített a helyzetén, hogy Cassie továbbra sem szólalt meg. Csak nézte őt, azokkal a szép zafírkék szemeivel.

Azt szeretnéd, hogy elmenjek veled a bálba? - tette fel a kérdést kisvártatva Cassie.

Reménykedem benne – vágta rá Kol, közben gondolatban tényleg feléledt benne a remény egy kis szikrája. Talán nem szúrta el a dolgot. Cassie mellett Kol magabiztossága úgy elpárolgott, mintha soha nem is lett volna. Pedig ezerszer hívott már el nőket különféle bálokba, de azokat egy mosollyal levette a lábáról. Mondhatni még a lába nyomát is megcsókolták. Cassie viszont makacs volt és kissé kiszámíthatatlan. Legalábbis Kol így vélekedett. - Veszek neked ruhát is meg mindent, ami kell – ütötte a vasat, amíg meleg.

Nem szükséges – szólalt meg Cassie. Kol torkában erre a két szóra hatalmas gombóc keletkezett. De mielőtt magába zuhant volna, a lány folytatta. - Nem szükséges megvenned, mert én magam is meg tudom venni.

Akkor a válaszod...

Igen, elmegyek veled a bálba – forgatta meg a szemeit Cassie. Kol arca felragyogott, vidáman megölelte a lányt. Egy pillanatra majdnem felkapta őt és megpörgette a levegőben, de szerencsére időben észbe kapott. Nem lenne valami jó ötlet sérülten embereket forgatni. De járni azért elkezdhet. Csak szép lassan persze. Semmit nem akart elsietni.

Hé, Kol még ma el fogsz engedni? - tette fel a kérdést a kissé elpirult Cassie.

Ha azt mondom, hogy nem, akkor mit csinálsz? - válaszolt kérdéssel a kérdésre Kol.

Rád uszítom Midnightot – mosolyodott el a lány.

Roppant félelmetesen hangzik – jegyezte meg nevetve az ősvámpír, majd vonakodva elengedte Cassie-t.

Mert az is – felelte Cassie. - Sakkozol velem? - érdeklődte a lány.

A válaszom egy igazán egyértelmű igen – mondta Kol. Cassie megkerülte a nappali közepén lévő kis asztalt és leült a kanapéra. Vacsoráig egymást ugratva játszottak. Kol Cassie-re támaszkodva jutott el az ebédlőig. Megvacsoráztak. Cassie adott enni Midnightnak is. Utána pedig felkísérte Kolt a szobájába, akinek kissé bűntudata volt azért, mert becsapja. A lány magára hagyta őt a vendégszobában.

Bah... érzések! - suttogta halkan és megborzongott - Kinek kellenek egyáltalán?! Nekem biztos nem! - állította. A meggyőződés viszont hiányzott a hangjából. Kezdte belátni, hogy kezd kissé túlérzelgőssé válni. Amiről nem tudta eldönteni jó-e vagy sem. Ezen gondolatok közepette a fél éjszakát ébren töltötte, a másik felében pedig igencsak felületesen aludt és szinte fél óránként felébredt.

Cassie miután felkísérte Kolt, lezuhanyozott és megpróbálta aludni. Gondolatai viszont a bál és Kol körül forogtak. Végül nagy nehezen sikerült álomba szenderülnie. Reggel arra a zavaró dologra ébredt, hogy valaki a vállát rázogatja és szólongatja is közben. Ő ezzel mit sem törődve átfordult a másik oldalára és a fejére húzta a takarót. Kicsit később hirtelen valaki lerántotta róla a takarót és hideg vizet öntött a nyakába. Ez a személy - a gondolatban a halálraítélt -, Kol volt.

Gondoltam felébresztelek – jegyezte meg Kol egész megjelenése maga volt a megtestesült ártatlanság.

Figyelmességed határtalan – csattant fel idegesen Cassie. A mondatot tompította az, hogy közben a hajából csavarta a vizet. Kol vigyorogva figyelte és tetőtől talpig végigmérte. Cassie vetett rá egy nagyon csúnya pillantást és bemasírozott a fürdőszobába. Csengettek, Kol úgy gondolta, hogy ezúttal ő nyit ajtót. A látogató Elijah volt, kezében egy piknikes kosárral.

Mi szél hozott? Csak nem Maci Lacitól vetted el az a kosarat? - ugratta öccse és beengedte.

Átvettem tegnap a csomagodat – közölte öcsével. Figyelmen kívül hagyva szokásos pimaszságát és leült a kanapéra a nevezett kosarat pedig a nappali kis asztalára tette.

Tudom, elvégre telefonáltál – válaszolta Kol. Hallotta, hogy Cassie jött lefelé, de nem fordult hátra. Így igazán váratlanul érte, amikor a jeges víz a nyakába ömlött.

Most már kvittek vagyunk – mondta Cassie. - Örülök, hogy látom Elijah – pillantott át Kol válla felett.

Én is – biccentett az idősebb Mikaelsson elegánsan felvonva a szemöldökét. Ugyanis teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Kol megérdemelte.

Én felmegyek és átöltözöm – szólt közbe a csuromvizes Mikaelsson. Belátta, hogy ez járt neki a reggeli incidens miatt. Ha Cassie nem öntötte volna le a nap végéig ő maga ajánlotta volna fel neki. Újra csengettek. Ezúttal Cassie ment ajtót nyitni, de a válla felett hátra szólt Kolnak.

Ha lehet, azért semmit ne piszkolj össze – ezen mondat elhangzása közben kinyitotta az ajtót és beengedte Nikket.

Azt hittem macskád szobatiszta – jegyezte meg a belépő.

Az is. Kolnak mondtam.

Világos – bólogatott Nik és valóban az is volt, amikor megpillantotta ázott testvérét.

Ezután bementek a nappaliba. Elijah felállt és átnyújtotta Cassie-nek a kosarat.

Egy kis csekélység. Ha nem fogadja el, akkor igazán megbánt vele.

Öhm... ebben az esetben, igazán köszönöm – a kosárba frissen sült croissant és egyéb sütemények voltak. Nik pedig szinte a semmiből elővarázsolt egy üveg bourbont és ő is átnyújtotta Cassie-nek. Az átöltözött Kol ballagott lefelé a lépcsőn.

Isztok? Várjatok meg engem is – kiáltotta gyerekes lelkesedéssel.

Cassie, szeretnélek megkérni rá, hogy tegeződjünk – fordult a lány felé Elijah.

Megtisztelsz Elijah - bólintott rá mosolyogva a lány.

Akkor igyunk – vette ki az üveget Cassie kezéből Kol.

Hozok poharakat – jegyezte meg a lány és pár pillanat múlva vissza is tért négy kristálypohárral. - Kol kibírod bontani az üveget vagy segítsek neked? - kérdezte cukkolódva miközben letette a poharakat és átnyújtotta neki a dugóhúzót.

Boldogulok vele – szólt vissza amaz. Sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna, ha letöri az üveg nyakát, de az túl sok kérdést vetett volna fel. Öt percbe telet mire Kol lebűvölte a dugót arról a nyavalyás üvegről. Klaus közben megjegyezte, hogy ő azért jött később, mert elhozta öccsének a kocsit.

Igazán lekötelezel vele – válaszolt rá a kocsi tulajdonosa és töltött mindenkinek egy pohárral. Koccintottak és mind belekortyoltak az alkoholba. – Remélem, nem dőlsz ki tőle. Mit mondanék akkor Elenának? - viccelődött a lánnyal Kol.

Egy pohártól? Na, ne nevettess – legyintett Cassie.

Pedig élvezném.

El tudom képzelni.

Képzeljétek, Cassie tegnap bevallotta nekem, hogy szerinte én kedves vagyok – jelentette ki vidáman Kol. - Meg persze ti is, de ez igazán mellékes – tette hozzá egy hessegető mozdulattal. Elijah és Klaus egyikről a másikra fordította tekintetét.

Te mindig ilyen tapintatlan vagy? - csapta vállon Cassie Kolt.

Néha – vonogatta a vállát Kol. Elijah köhintett egyet, Klaus pedig a plafont kezdte fixírozni, közben pedig azt gondolta, hogy egyszer a fejükre fog esni ennyi hazugságtól. Bár, ha valakinek a fejére zuhan az ő lesz, mert ő sokkal többet szokott hazudni, mint öccse. Elijah és Klaus ezután távozott.

Cassie reggeli gyanánt az Elijah által hozott sütiket kínálta Kolnak. Utána pedig együtt neki láttak az ebédkészítésnek. Nem ment valami könnyen. Ugyanis Kol inkább csak feltartotta a lányt, mint segített neki. Pedig igazán segíteni akart csak, hát nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy főzzön. De Cassie megpróbált türelmes lenni vele. Inkább kevesebb, mint több sikerrel, de a végére már egész jól sikerült a főzőcske. Az ebéd is egész ehető lett.

Átmegyek, Elenához te addig mit fogsz csinálni? - kérdezte mosogatás közben Cassie.

Megnézem a testvérkéim mit csináltak a házzal, míg nem voltam otthon – vont vállat Kol, aki a tányérokat törölgette. Pont, mint azon az estén, amikor először vacsorázott Cassie-nél. - Tudod, azon gondolkoztam, hogy zavarna-e téged az, ha továbbra is itt maradnék? - sandított a lányra.

Nem, igazán nem zavarna – felelte Cassie előrehajolva, hogy hajával elrejtse mosolyát. Kol is elmosolyodott. Csendben folytatta ki-ki a maga feladatát. Utána Cassie Elenához ment, Kol meg haza látogatott.

Csak nem megjött az elveszett bárány? - köszöntötte Rebekah, amint átlépte a küszöböt.

Csak nem lennél pár percig csendben, igaz? - replikázta Kol. Majd a bárszekrényből leemelt egy üveget, amiben vér volt.

Nyilván nagy fáradság lenne, ha poharat használnál – jegyezte meg húga gunyorosan.

Neked meg az, ha békén hagynál. Egyébként nem felejtettem el, hogy feldobtál Elenának – fordult felé végül az üres üveget letéve az asztalra.

Ne legyél ennyire érzékeny – mondta testvérének vállat vonva Rebekah.

Ezt most fájt – felelte Kol, mivel húga ezzel foltot ejtet az önérzetén.

Befejeznétek? - lépett be Elijah. Két testvére tüntetően elfordult egymástól.

Mielőtt elfelejtem, az engem megtámadó fickót eltüntettétek? - fordult Elijah felé Kol.

Még aznap – bólintott rá bátyja.

Kiderítettétek, ki küldte?

Egy hulla nem igazán szokott beszélni – jegyezte meg csípősen Rebekah.

Ráállítottam pár embert és boszorkányt. Nikolaus meg a hibridjei nagy részét – szólalt meg Elijah.

Találtak valamit?

Eddig semmit – rázta meg a fejét bátyja.

Miféle hasznavehetetleneket bíztatok meg vele? - vágott egy lenéző fintort Kol.

Akinek nincs semmi dolga, az csak ne rója fel a dolgot – szúrt közbe Rebakah.

Csak azt ne mond, hogy te többet csináltál, mint én, mert aligha fogom elhinni- fordult húga felé. A vitát Klaus megjelenése szakította félbe.

Kol? Hallom hazajöttél – vigyorodott el a legidősebb testvér.

Igazán jó füled van – bólogatott öccse, de a mondat élét elvette az arcára szökő mosoly.

Igen, és remélem, nem teszel több bántó megjegyzést a hibridjeimre – ült le mellé az első számú hibrid. Rebekah a háttérben felhorkantott.

Szerintem az lenne a legjobb, ha egymás zargatása helyett a felbukkant problémánkkal foglalkoznánk – szólalt meg nyugodtan Elijah. Testvérei beleegyeztek.

Eközben Cassie a Gilbert ház felé vette az irányt. Becsöngetett.

Szia Cassie – nyitott ajtót Ric és beinvitálta a lányt.

Szia Ric. Már itthon is vagy? - érdeklődte kabátját levéve.

Igen, vége az óráimnak. Ráadásul most jöttem rá, hogy magam alatt vágtam a fát, mert egy egész halomra való dolgozatot adtak oda a diákok.

Ez már csak így van – veregette meg a vállát barátságosan Cassie. De mikor beért a nappaliba és meglátta a dolgozatokat igazán megsajnálta Ricket. - Te jó ég! Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyi diák van Mystic Fallsban – borzadt el.

Ugye? Én sem gondoltam... legalábbis eddig. De a nap folyamán egyre csak nőtt a kupac az asztalomon – ingatta a fejét csüggedten Ric.

Elena hol van? - kérdezte Cassie.

Fent a szobájában – mutatott az emelet felé a történelem tanár.

Akkor én felmentem. Sok sikert a dolgozatokhoz – tette hozzá és felment barátnőjéhez.

Szükségem is lesz rá – vágott egy elkeseredett grimaszt Ric, majd egy mély sóhajjal nekilátott munkájának.

Hello – kopogtatott Elena szobájának nyitott ajtaján Cassie. A szobatulajdonosa hason feküdt az ágyán és egy csomó receptkönyvvel körbebástyázta magát.

Szia – pillantott fel Elena mosolyogva és arrébb tett pár könyvet, hogy Cassie le tudjon ülni.

Választottál már valamit? - kíváncsiskodott leülve.

Nem, és egyszerűen fogalmam sincs arról, hogy melyik lenne az, amit meg tudok csinálni – fakadt ki elkeseredetten Elena.

Hé, nyugodj meg, majd én segítek. A nagyanyámnak a sütés a mániája, amiről úgy gondolta világéletében, hogy ezt nekem is rendkívül fontos megtanulnom. Van olyan sütemény, amit álmomból felébredve is el tudok készíteni – jegyezte meg könnyedén. Lelki szemei előtt megjelent nagyanyja, aki mindig a konyhájukban sütöget. Direkt ezért van több gáztűzhelyük otthon, ha egyszerre több mindent süt, akkor ne kelljen sokat várni. Ez télen még rendjén is van. Akkor kellemes meleg lesz az egész otthonuk, szinte fűteni sem kell. Legalábbis a földszint azon részén. Na de nyáron?! Akkor olyan mintha ő maga is a sütőben sülne. De hozzá lehet szokni. - Egyébként is tegnap megbeszéltük, hogy segítek. Vagy nem? - kezdett el lapozgatni egy receptkönyvet.

De, igen. Csak annyira bosszantó, hogy nem tudom, mit süssek – sóhajtotta Elena és újra bele temetkezett az előtte fekvő könyvbe.

Tortára gondoltál vagy süteményre? - érdeklődte Cassie.

Mindkettőre. Kell torta meg sütemény is – válaszolta kelletlenül.

Csak egy torta és egy fajta sütemény?

Szerintem elég lesz egy fajta mindkettőből – gondolkozott el egy pillanatra Elena.

Mikor is lesz pontosan a bál?

Szombaton.

Most szombaton?

Igen, sajnos. Túl közel van. Nem értem, minek ennyi bál.

Ilyen gyakori lenne? Mit szólnál, mondjuk valamilyen csokis tortához? Vagy epreshez?

Sok bál van nálunk, a felének semmi értelme. De mindig történik valami. Nekem meg mindig ott kell lennem – motyogta halkan a végét Elena.

Értem. Szerintem ne foglalkozz azzal, hogy mit várnak el tőled. Csak tedd azt, amit szeretnél – lapozott egy a receptkönyvben Cassie. Elena kíváncsian rápillantott és gondolatban elhatározta, hogy megfogadja a tanácsot. Azt fogja tenni amit, szeretne.

Mit szólnál, mondjuk egy kókuszkrémes csokoládétortához? - mutatott a képre mosolyogva Cassie.

Szerinted meg tudjuk csinálni? Biztos vagy benne? - nézett kételkedően a képre Elena.

Ne félj, amíg engem látsz – jelentette ki Cassie mosolyogva.

Igen, persze. Süteménynek meg mit szólnál ehhez? - kérdezte Elena, az előtte lévő receptre bökve.

Hm. Karamellás krémes? Jól hangzik. Ha neked tetszik, akkor felőlem rendben van. Elvégre te fogod vinni – felelte vállvonogatva Cassie.

Holnap, akkor megvesszük a hozzávalókat. Neked úgy megfelel?

Persze, hogy megfelel. Holnapután meg sütünk? - kérdezte Cassie. Mielőtt Elena válaszolhatott volna megszólalt Cassie telefonja.

Itt Cassie Doyle. Kivel beszélek?

_A te egyetleneddel _– szólt bele Kol a telefonba.

Te idióta, honnan tudod a számom?

_Reggel megtaláltam a telefonod a táskádban és gondoltam megnézem _– jegyezte meg tök ártatlanul Kol.

Turkáltál a holmim között?!

_Az egész a véletlen műve volt._

A véletlen műve?! – visszhangozta Cassie. - Azt hiszed, hogy beveszem? Egyébként mit akarsz?

_Gondoltam eljöhetnél velem vásárolni_

Szóval vásárolni szeretnél menni? - kérdezte kissé megenyhülve.

_Igen, akkor eljössz velem?_

Rendben. Elenánál vagyok, gyere értem.

_Ezerszer csókollak. _

Te idióta bolond! - vágta rá elpirulva, majd letette a telefont.

Ki volt az? - érdeklődte kíváncsian.

Kol – mormogta Cassie és vetett egy mérges pillantást a telefonjára.

Te mindig ilyen hangnemben szoktál beszélni vele? - kérdezte elhűlve Elena.

Természetesen nem – válaszolta méltatlankodva Cassie. - Legalábbis nem mindig. Csak amikor rájön a hülyeség – vont vállat.

Te jó ég! - kiáltotta Elena teljesen elborzadva. Cassie általában így beszél a világ egyik legerősebb vámpírjával? Aki ráadásul teljesen kiszámíthatatlan?

Nyugi Elena, nem kell aggódnod. Kol ártalmatlan – fordult felé barátnője mosolyogva. – Mindenesetre engem nem bántana – szögezte le.

Ha te mondod – pillantott rá kételkedve Elena. Vajon Kol tényleg nem bántaná Cassie-t? Eddig legalábbis nem tette. Nem szívta a vérét vagy valami ilyesmi. De ki tudja? Lehet, hogy utána meggyógyította. Ezért Elena felkelt az ágyából és az íróasztalához lépett. Kutakodott rajta egy kicsit, majd diadalmasan felemelt egy ezüst karkötőt. - Cassie szeretném, ezt neked adni – nyújtotta barátnője felé.

Öhm... Elena, én ezt nem fogadhatom el tőled – nézett a hasonmásra zavartan Cassie.

El kell fogadnod. Ez egy barátságkarkötő – akaratoskodott Elena.

Ha ennyire szeretnéd – egyezett bele vonakodva Cassie. Elena gyorsan felcsatolta rá a karkötőt.

Tökéletes – nézett büszkén a karkötőre a hasonmás és megölelte barátnőjét.

Ez igazán kedves tőled – motyogta Cassie, amikor is valaki dudált. - Megjött Kol. Mennem kell – indult a kabátjáért.

Vigyázz magadra – ölelte meg még egyszer Elena.

Te is. Szia Ric – kiáltott be a nappaliba, majd kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót. Beszállt Kol kocsijába, ami egy sötétkék Aston Martin volt. Kol megvárta még bekapcsolja a biztonsági övét és 220 km/órás sebességre kapcsolt. Mint aki nem tudja, mi az a sebességkorlátozás.

Hogy érezted magad a Gilbert házban? - kérdezte tőle Kol.

Jól – válaszolta Cassie az új karkötőjét birizgálva.

Elenától kaptad? - fogta meg a lány csuklóját Kol, hogy egy pillantást vethessen az ékszerre. Igazán szép darab volt. Ezüstből készült, kis medálok függtek rajta. A medálokban pedig verbéna volt.

Igen, miért? – kérdezte érdeklődve Cassie.


	6. vihar előtti csend

Vihar előtti csend

Csak kíváncsi voltam – engedte el Cassie kezét Kol. Verbénás karkötő. Kissé zokon vette a hasonmás gyanakvását. Habár az nem ismerhette annyira, hogy tudja, nem fogja megigézni Cassie-t. Ennek dacára Kol megnyugodott, hogy talán így még az igézés kísérlete sem fogja megkörnyékezni. Mert elhatározás ide, elhatározás oda ezer éves szokást nehéz legyőzni.

Ahova megyünk, ott remélem lesz valami ékszerbolt. Szeretnék venni neki én is egy karkötőt – folytatta mondandóját Cassie. Kol meghallva a lány lágyan csengő hangját, egyből háttérbe szorította az igézésnek még a gondolatát is. Nem fogja soha megigézni és kész, határozta el.

Nem kell aggódnod, lesz ékszerbolt – nyugtatta meg vidáman Cassie-t. - Elijah megkért adjam át az üzenetét, hogy holnap várnak minket vacsorára.

Öhm... Rendben. Délután nem leszek otthon, mert Elenának segítek bevásárolni.

Kiválasztotta a sütiket?

Igen, mint mondtam, holnap megvesszük a hozzávalókat. Holnapután pedig sütünk – jegyezte meg Cassie. - Bekapcsolhatom a rádiót?

Csak nyugodtan – vont vállat Kol. Cassie pár percig kereste a megfelelő adót, majd a számára tetszetősnél megállt és halkan dúdolni kezdte a számot. Kol vetett rá egy oldalpillantást és mosolyra húzta a száját.

Amint megérkeztek az egyik szomszédos város plázája elé, Kol gyorsan kipattant az autóból és udvariasan kinyitotta Cassie-nek az ajtót.

Köszönöm – mosolygott rá a lány. Kol bezárta kocsiját, majd felajánlotta a karját Cassie-nek, aki nevetve belekarolt. Így lépték át a hatalmas pláza ajtaját. - Most hova? - nézett körbe érdeklődve.

Ha Londonban lennénk, azt mondanám irány a Harod's. De itt, Virginiában menjünk oda – mutatott egy igen elegáns üzlet felé.

Akkor előre! - húzta a mutatott irányba Kolt.

Megyek, nem kell rángatni – csipkelődött a férfi vigyorogva. Beléptek az üzletbe, ahol egy eladó szinte a semmiből mellettük termett.

Üdvözlöm önöket. Miben lehetek a segítségükre? - érdeklődte udvariasan a harminc év körüli hölgy alaposan végigmérve a lehetséges új vevőket. Kolt jobban megnézte, mint Cassie-t.

Egy kisestélyit szeretnék – szólalt meg határozottan Cassie, kissé zavarta, hogy a nő úgy nézett Kolra, mint kisgyerek a cukorkára.

Erre parancsoljanak – mutatott balra az eladó és megmutatta Cassie-nek, a ruhaválasztékot. Míg a lány válogatott Kol leült a boltba található kanapéra és elfogadott egy pohár pezsgőt, amit a túlságosan is készséges eladónő adott neki. Cassie gyorsan és praktikusan kiválasztott egy estélyit. Felpróbálta, pont az ő mérete volt. Visszavette a saját ruháit, majd kilépett a próbafülkéből.

Azt hittem, megmutatod nekem a ruhát – jegyezte meg Kol és szája sarka lefelé görbült.

Látni fogod a bálon – felelte homlokráncolva Cassie.

A ruhához színben passzoló férfi kiegészítőket kérek – fordult Kol az eladó felé.

Szmokingra nincs szüksége? - érdeklődte bizalmaskodó hangon az eladónő.

Nem, nincs - felelte határozottan Kol. - Neked nem kell hozzá cipő vagy valami? - fordult Cassie felé.

Nem, másra nincs szükségem – rázta a fejét a kérdezett.

Akkor ennyi lenne – indult a kassza felé Kol. A lány ruháját összehajtotta és dobozba tette az eladó. Egy másik kisebb dobozba pedig a férfi kiegészítői kerültek. Az eladónő bemondta az összeget. Kol és Cassie pedig egyszerre nyújtották felé a hitelkártyájukat.

Én fizetek – nézett a lányra Kol.

Nem, én fizetek – felelte amaz.

Ne legyél már ilyen makacs. Fogadd el, ez csak egy ruha – kérlelte Kol. Cassie makacsul összeszorította a száját, de végül rábólintott.

Legyen – egyezett bele végül halkan. Magában bosszankodott még egy kicsit. Neki is van elég pénze, igazán nem kell Kolnak jótékonykodnia rajta.

Kol miután kiegyenlítette a számlát, felkapta a szatyrot, amibe a csomagokat tette az eladó és Cassie-t maga után húzva kilépett az üzletből.

Mit szólnál egy vacsorához? - fordult a szótlan lány felé egy hangulatos kis étterem előtt. - Utána, hogy ha még mindig szeretnél Elenának venni valamit, akkor bemegyünk egy ékszerüzletbe. Na? - tette hozzá remélve, hogy a hasonmásnak szóló ajándék jobb kedvre deríti.

Rendben – bólintott rá szája szélében egy kis mosollyal. Kol jól gondolta, az Elenának szóló ajándék ötlete felvillanyozta Cassie-t. Beültek az étterem egy csendes kis sarkába. Rendeltek vacsorát.

Sokáig mérges leszel még rám, mert el merészeltem követni azt a gazságot, hogy kifizettem helyetted az estélyit? - próbálta megszakítani a lány konok hallgatását.

Én akartam kifizetni – szólalt meg durcásan Cassie.

Tudom, de én vagyok az, aki elvisz téged a bálba. Ennyi igazán jár – válaszolta Kol és elmosolyodott.

Jó, jó – legyintett Cassie. Kol igazán vidáman kezdte birizgálni a lány karkötőjét. Ha Cassie csak sejtené is, hogy valójában Elijah kártyájával fizetett... De amit nem tud, az nem fáj. Ellenben, ha tudná is, Elijah úgysem engedné meg neki, hogy visszafizesse. Az étteremben is Kol fizetett, majd betértek egy ékszerüzletbe, ahol Cassie választott Elenának egy ahhoz hasonló karkötőt, amilyet ő maga kapott a hasonmástól. Cassie fizetett és mentek is a kocsihoz, ami előtt a lány megtorpant.

Kol – pislogott rá kedvesen az érintettre.

Igen? - kérdezett vissza az ősvámpír.

Ugye vezethetek én? - kérdezte továbbra is kedvesen Cassie.

Ha ennyire szeretnéd – rántotta meg a vállát Kol, odaadta Cassie-nek a slusszkulcsot, majd beszállt az autóba. Cassie vigyorogva ült be a vezetőülésbe. Bekapcsolta az övét, a rádiót. Kol türelmesen várta még a lány elhelyezkedik és a látszat kedvéért ő is bekapcsolta a biztonsági övét.

Mehetünk? - érdeklődte Cassie, a slusszkulcsot a helyére téve.

Te vagy a sofőr, mondd meg te – felelte Kol és hátradőlt az ülésen. Amikor elindultak igencsak meglepődött, mondhatni leesett az álla. Cassie ugyanis szintén nem volt nagy híve a sebességkorlátozásnak. Az ősvámpírt igazán lenyűgözte, ahogy a lány szlalomozott az autók között.

Hamar Mystic Fallsba értek, ahol Cassie kissé lassított a tempón. Nem akarta ugyanis, hogy netalántán megbírságolják. Mikor Cassie házához értek a lány leparkolt a felhajtón, majd vidáman kiszállt a kocsiból. Megvárta, míg Kol is kiszáll a csomagokkal, utána bezárta az autót.

Milyen hallgatag lettél hirtelen – nézett rá Cassie Kolra, amint beléptek a házba. Midnight már ott várta őket és méltatlankodva felnyávogott.

Megleptél – jegyezte meg derűs arccal Kol. Követte a lányt a konyhába, ahol ő éppen megetette a macskát.

Mármint? Csak nem azzal, hogy gyorsan vezetek? - kuncogott fel Cassie.

De, nem számítottam rá. Mondjuk azt észre lehetett venni, hogy nem bal oldali kormányhoz vagy szokva – tette hozzá elgondolkozva. Ha nem lett volna vámpír, a lány vezetési stílusától száz százalék, hogy halálfélelme lett volna, de így csak szimplán feldobta - az amúgy sem elhanyagolható -, napját.

Igen, kissé furcsa, hogy nem jobb oldalt van a kormány, de nyilván meg lehet szokni. Egyébként szeretek gyorsan vezetni. Nagyi ezért nem szereti, ha vezetek. Ha mégis úgy adódik, mikor kiszállunk mindig hálát ad, azért, mert épségben megúszta – mondta mosolyogva.

Én mindenesetre élveztem – tette hozzá az ősvámpír. Átnyújtotta Cassie-nek a báli ruhát rejtő dobozt.

Mikor Kol lefekvéshez készülődött, Cassie kopogtatott a vendégszoba ajtaján. Most nem a hálóinge volt rajta, hanem egy kinyúlt póló és egy rövidnadrág.

Gyere csak be – invitálta őt az ősvámpír és megpaskolta maga mellett az ágyat. Cassie vele szemben ült le törökülésben. A haját kezdte birizgálni és nem tudta, hogy kezdje mondandóját.

Szeretném megköszönni, hogy megvetted nekem a ruhát – vallotta be zavartan pár perc csönd után. Soha nem tudott egy rendes köszönömöt kinyögni, de most kissé összeszedte magát.

Nem kell megköszönnöd. Tartozom neked – válaszolta Kol. Cassie-re nézett és látta, hogy megvillannak a szemei.

Értem... szóval csak ezért... - motyogta a lány halkan, majd minden további nélkül kiviharzott a szobából. Kol nem tudta mi ütött belé. Mondott valami rosszat?

Te érted ezt? Egyszerűen nem tudok kiigazodni rajta – pillantott az ágyára felugró macskára. Midnight leült mellé. Ő reflexszerűen kezdte simogatni a macska fejét. - Azt hiszem elrontottam valamit – állapította meg halkan. - Csak azt tudnám, hogy mi volt az.

Cassie eközben mérgesen járkált a szobájában. Kol csak azért hívta el, mert segített neki. Hirtelen levetette magát az ágyára és inkább úgy döntött, felhívja a nagyanyját. Hátha ő el tudja terelni a gondolatait.

Szia, kicsim. Hogy vagy? - hallotta meg nagyanyja megnyugtató hangját.

Tűrhetően – mormolta a telefonba. – Képzeld, segítek a szomszéd lánynak sütni egy bálra.

Oh. Ez nagyszerű. Mit süttök? - kíváncsiskodott nagyanyja. Cassie elárulta a sütemény és a torta nevét. - Csodálatosan hangzik – folytatta nagyanyja. Ez után különféle jó tanácsokkal látta el unokáját. -… de nyilván nem ezért hívtál fel, telefonon, hogy ezt megbeszéljük... - hagyta függőben a mondatot.

Beszélni akartam veled. Már ez is baj? – vette zokon unokája.

Természetesen nem baj. De ahogy gondolod kicsim. Tudod, ha beszélni szeretnél velem, akkor bármikor felhívhatsz – nyugtatta meg nagyanyja.

Tudom – motyogta Cassie. - Azt hiszem, lefekszem aludni. Jó éjt, nagyi.

Jó éjszakát kicsikém – tette le a telefont nagyanyja. Unokája kissé csodálkozott rajta, hogy nagyanyja nem érdeklődött afelől, ki csengetett múltkor, és hogy kivel megy a bálba. De végül megvonta a vállát és lefeküdt aludni.

Vele ellentétben Kol az egész éjszakát ébren töltötte azon gondolkozva, hogy kérhetne bocsánatot Cassie-től. Ami igen nehéz volt tekintve, hogy azt sem tudta miért haragszik rá. Hallotta, amint (inkább: „amikor" vagy „ahogy") a lány beszélt a nagyanyjával, de attól a beszélgetéstől sem lett okosabb. Elhatározta, hogy megkérdez valakit. Midnighttól egyértelműen nem remélhetett segítséget. Mit volt tenni, úgy döntött megkérdezi valamelyik testvérét. Rebekhát egyből elvetette, Klaus és Elijah között vacillált, még végül utóbbi mellett tette le a voksát. Fel is hívta őt telefonon. Az időt természetesen nem nézte meg. Bátyja, ha alszik is, keljen fel szépen és segítsen neki. Ez sokkal fontosabb, mint holmi alvás.

Elijah azt hiszem elszúrtam valamit – szólt bele sürgetően a telefonba, amint testvére felvette azt.

Remélem, nem most akarod meggyónni, hogy elloptad a hitelkártyámat – rótta meg telefonon keresztül öccsét Elijah. Hangján csak egy leheletnyit lehetett észrevenni, hogy Kol éppen álmából ébresztette fel.

Nem, ilyen csekélységért nem hívtalak volna fel – legyintett nagylelkűen Kol.

Akkor mégis mit szúrtál el, Kol? Ugye nem haraptad meg Cassie-t? - utóbbi kérdése igazán élesen csattant.

Természetesen nem. Hova gondolsz?! - méltatlankodott öccse.

Kol mindjárt hajnali három óra. Szerinted mit gondolok? - kérdezte Elijah.

Mégis honnan tudjam?! - kiáltott bele idegesen a telefonba. Igazán kezdte megbánni, hogy felhívta testvérét.

Jól van. Nyugodj meg és mond el mi történt – nyugtatta meg bátyja.

Elmentünk Cassie-vel vásárolni. Vettem neki ruhát, ő akarta kifizetni, de nem egyeztem bele. Megsértődött. De utána úgy tűnt, minden rendben van. Este pizsamában bejött hozzám és megköszönte a ruhát. Azt mondtam neki, hogy ez magától érthetődig, elvégre tartozom neki. Erre mérgesen kirohant. Elijah, mondd mit rontottam el?! - fakadt ki a végére. Nem állt szándékában megbántani Cassie-t. Testvére kezdte érteni a problémát.

Mielőtt kirohant, mondott valamit? - tette fel a kérdést. Kol eltöprengett a kérdésen.

Azt mondta, hogy „...szóval csak ezért..." a többit meg már tudod. De mit számít?

Kol, a tapintatlanságod egyszerűen szólva sértő – sóhajtotta Elijah, mert rájött az okra.

Nem prédikáció kell, hanem tanács – zsörtölődött Kol.

Cassie azért rohant el, mert a válaszod alapján úgy lehetett értelmezni, csak azért szeretnéd elvinni a bálba, mert tartozol neki – magyarázta kioktató hangsúllyal.

De én nem úgy értettem és egyébként is, ezért megsértődött? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve Kol.

Szerinted? Azt javaslom, reggel kérj tőle bocsánatot és mondd meg neki, hogy nem úgy értetted.

Értem - válaszolta Kol. - Hogy csináljam?

Csinálj reggelit, adj neki virágot – sorolta ötleteit Elijah. - De feltétlenül mondd meg neki azt, hogy végtelenül sajnálod.

Azt hiszem sikerülni fog – sóhajtotta Kol.

Remélem. Most, ha megbocsátasz, szeretnék aludni.

Csak nyugodtan, a világért sem szeretnélek feltartani – nyomta ki a telefont Kol. Az este további részében azt tervezgette, hogy hogyan fogja kivitelezni a bocsánatkérést. Mondhatni semmilyen gyakorlata nem volt benne. De végül is mindent vagy semmit.

Reggel Cassie finom illatokra ébredt. Kíváncsian indult az illat forrása felé. A konyhából jött, ahol Kol sürgött-forgott. Szinte csak a kötény hiányzott róla. Amerikai palacsintát próbált készíteni, egész jól ment neki, de volt egy pár darab, ami kissé... túlsült.

Jó reggelt – fordult hatalmas mosollyal Cassie felé.

Neked is – húzta fel a szemöldökét csodálkozva Cassie.

Mindjárt kész vagyok, és akkor reggelizhetünk. Addig menj az ebédlőbe már megterítettem.

Ahogy gondolod – felelte Cassie még mindig csodálkozva. Az ebédlőbe belépve próbált úrrá lenni döbbenetén. Mikor erre jött, nem is vette észre, hogy az asztal milyen csodásan van megterítve. Mi lelte Kolt?

Már itt is vagyok. Még nem ültél le? - kérdezte Kol és egy nagy tányér palacsintát tett le az asztalra. Kihúzta a lány előtt a széket, majd ő is leült vele szemben. Megreggeliztek.

Rendben. Mondd, mit csináltál? - szegezte Kolnak a kérdést Cassie, amint megtörölte a száját.

Szerinted akkor csinálok reggelit, ha elszúrok valamit? - nézet rá Kol, de nem tagadta a dolgot.

Költői kérdésnek szántad? - kérdezett vissza Cassie fáradtan.

Figyelj... - kezdte Kol beletörődően. -... tegnap félreértettél.

Valóban?

Igen, én nem azért szeretném, hogy el gyere velem a bálba, mert tartozom neked. Hanem azért, mert veled szeretnék menni – nézett komolyan a lány szemeibe és megfogta az egyik asztalon pihenő kezét. - Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni azért, amit tegnap mondtam. Egyszerűen csak félreérthetően fogalmaztam – nyögte ki kissé nehézkesen. A bocsánatkérés nem igazán volt az erőssége. Eddig még nem sokszor kért bocsánatot senkitől. Tulajdonképpen még soha nem kért bocsánatot senkitől semmiért.

Nem haragszom. Én is szeretnék bocsánatot kérni a tegnapiért. Csak nagyon dühös lettem és túlreagáltam – szorította meg a kezén pihenő kezet.

Ez nyilván gyakran előfordul – vont vállat Kol.

Az hogy dühös leszek, vagy az, hogy túlreagálom? - kérdezett vissza incselkedve Cassie.

Nem is tudom – szólalt meg elmerengve az ősvámpír. Cassie tettetett felháborodott tekintetét látva, elnevette magát. - Csak vicceltem.

Az idilli pillanatot Kol telefonjának a csörgése zavarta meg.

Itt Kol – szólt bele a telefonba és rámosolygott az őt figyelő Cassie-re.

_Öcskös van egy aprócska problémánk _– hallotta meg a vonal túlsó oldaláról Klaus hangját.

Éspedig? - kérdezte szórakozottan piszkálva Cassie kezét.

_Van itt egy __hullajelölt__. Megtámadta Caroline-t_ – morogta bátyja.

A szöszit? Mit akarnak tőle? - hitetlenkedett Kol.

_Nemsokára megtudom. Gondoltam felhívlak, hátha szeretnél segíteni_ – jegyezte meg könnyedén Klaus.

Azonnal ott leszek – vágta rá Kol.

_Itthon várlak _– szólt bele Klaus a telefonba és bontotta a beszélgetést (inkább: „a vonalat").

Minden rendben? - kérdezte Cassie aggódva.

Igen, Niknek támadt egy kis problémája. Szeretné, ha segítenék neki – nyugtatta meg a lányt.

Értem. Akkor ne várakoztasd meg – szólalt meg kedvesen Cassie és felállt, hogy elpakolja a tányérokat.

Biztos? Úgy értem, ha szeretnéd, maradhatok – pillantott a lányra. Nem igazán akarta itt hagyni Cassie-t. Mi van, ha őt is megtámadják?

Miattam igazán nem kell. A testvérednek szüksége van rád – biztosította mosolyogva.

Rendben. Azt szeretném, ha bármi gyanúsat észlelsz, akkor hívjál fel telefonon. Megígéred? - tette kezeit a lány vállára.

Ha ez megnyugtat téged, akkor megígérem – ráncolta össze a homlokát Cassie.

Jó, akkor nemsokára jövök – sóhajtotta és hirtelen elhatározással homlokon csókolta a lányt. Majd sietősen magára vette a kabátját és hátra sem nézve távozott. Az utcán sem nézett körbe. Így nem láthatta, hogy egy sötét autó figyeli Cassie házát és a Gilbert házat. Már napok óta.


	7. Kezdet

7. fejezet

Kezdet

Amint Kol átlépte a Mikaelsson villa küszöbét egy eget rengető ordítás rázta meg a házat.

Ezt nevezem én akusztikának – jegyezte meg elismerően legidősebb testvérére nézve. - Egyébként nem arról volt szó, hogy megvársz? - tette hozzá nyafogósan.

Bocs, előbb ébredt fel, mint gondoltam – vont vállat Klaus.

Sebaj. Legalább mondott valamit? - vette szemügyre az áldozatot. Átlagos külsejű férfi volt, csuklójánál fogva lógott a plafonra erősített láncokról. Amik medvecsapdával voltak a karjához erősítve.

Az égvilágon semmit – morogta Klaus, és rántott egyet a kifüggesztett láncokon. Az áldozat újra felordított.

Öreg hiba – csóválta a fejét Kol. Elijah lépett be a házba.

Megtudhatnám, hogy mit csináltok? - kérdezte szokásos udvariságával.

Kedvesen érdeklődünk afelől, miért támadta meg Klaus szöszi vámpírcsaját - válaszolta Kol.

Megtámadta Caroline-t? Jól van? - fordult Klaus felé.

Igen, szerencséje volt. Véletlenül arra jártam és megláttam, hogy követi. Gyanús volt, így leütöttem... – felelte Klaus.

Véletlenül mi? - szúrt közbe vigyorogva Kol.

… igazam volt. Egy pisztoly és vagy kéttucatnyi verbénás lőszer volt nála.

Gondolom ugyanaz a gyártmány, amivel Kolt megtámadták – szólalt meg elgondolkozva Elijah.

Hé, azért nem kell ennyire hangoztatni a dolgot – vette zokon Kol.

Igen. Ugyanolyan – hagyta figyelmen kívül kisebbik öcsét Klaus.

Szerintem ellágyultál egy kicsit, majd én meg mutatom, hogy csinálja egy profi – vette ki Kol Klaus kezéből a meleg piszkavasat, majd megpiszkálta az áldozatot vele.

Tizenöt perc múlva a fiatal ős úgy látta, hogy talán most már beszélni fog áldozatuk. A hajánál fogva hátrahúzta az áldozat fejét.

Ki küldött? - csattant élesen a hangja. A helyzet igazán abszurd lett, amikor a fickó hisztérikusan röhögni kezdett. 

Még nem jöttetek rá? - kérdezte két röhögőgörcs között és az arcát a kabátjába törölte.

Azonnal mondd meg – ragadta meg a nyakát Klaus.

Szánalmasak vagytok – közölte velük a még mindig röhögő férfi. - És ez még csak a kezdett – mondta nekik, majd meghalt.

Ez meg hogy a francba dobta fel a talpát? Még volt benne elég vér – morrant fel mérgesen Kol.

A kabát – világosította fel Elijah.

Hogy mondod? - fordult felé mindkét testvére.

Biztosra veszem, hogy volt valami titkos zseb a kabátjában – jegyezte meg tűnődve Elijah. Nem mutatta ki, de őt is bosszantotta, hogy a férfi még azelőtt meghalt, mielőtt mondhatott még valami érdekeset. Ugyanis, amit eddig mondott, nem volt kedvező rájuk nézve. Klaus káromkodva adta tudtukra, hogy megtalálta a rejtett zsebet.

Ilyen nincs! Itt, a szemünk előtt! Hogy a rohadt életbe tudta megcsinálni?! - dühöngött továbbra is Kol.

De legalább most már tudunk valamit – szólalt meg Elijah.

Mégis micsodát? - tromfolta le egyszerre Klaus és Kol.

Hogy ez még csak a kezdet – felelte szárazon Elijah.

Cassie addig felöltözött és kitakarított a házban. Játszott egy kicsit Midnighttal, majd átment Elenához. De előtte a zsebébe tette a barátnőjének szánt ajándékot.

Szia. Akkor mehetünk vásárolni? - kérdezte az ajtót nyitó Elenát.

Szia. Igen, csak öt perc. Addig helyezd magad kényelembe – szaladt fel sietve a szobájába. Cassie leült a kanapéra és türelmesen várakozott.

Itt is vagyok. Mehetünk – jött lefelé a lépcsőn.

Elena, szeretném még egyszer megköszönni a karkötőt. Cserébe fogadd el ezt tőlem – nyújtotta át az ajándékdobozt.

Cassie, én igazán nem ezért adtam neked – szabadkozott Elena.

Én meg azt szeretném, ha elfogadnád – és Elena kezébe tette a dobozt. Aki fejcsóválva ugyan, de elfogadta az ajándékot. - Nyisd ki – bátorította Cassie.

Ez nagyon szép. Köszönöm, Cassie – ölelte meg barátnőjét, aki vigyorogva felcsatolta neki az ékszert.

Akkor mehetünk vásárolni? - ismételte meg a kérdését Cassie.

Rajta – bólintott Elena, fogta a slusszkulcsát és beszálltak a kocsijába. Útnak indulva Mystic Falls egyik számukra alkalmas üzlete felé.

Bevásárlás közben elbeszélgettek egy kicsit mindenféléről. Szóba került Kol is és a testvérei. Igaz, hogy ez mindkét lánynak kissé kényes téma volt.

Elena, mondd meg őszintén Elijah ellen mi kifogásod van? - kérdezte Cassie a tortabevonók között válogatva.

Ellene semmi. Ő egy igazi úriember. Kedvelem – vágta rá kissé túl gyorsan is a hasonmás. Mikor rájött, hogy elszólta magát mélyen elpirult.

Na, látod. Nem lehet mindenkit a családja alapján megítélni – mutatott rá a lényegre Cassie.

Elijah az Elijah, de Kol akkor is egy pszichopata – csattant fel Elena.

Tudod, a nagyanyám azt szokta mondani, hogy ne ítélj elhamarkodottan. Néha hajlok is rá, hogy elhiggyem. De, ha nem szeretnél erről beszélgetni, ám legyen. Rajtam igazán nem múlik. De azért, ha megengeded, kérdeznék valamit.

Csak rajta.

Ha kedveled Elijaht, miért viselkedsz így? Úgy értem beszélgethetnél vele néha, meg ilyenek...

Szoktam vele beszélgetni.

Az időjárásról? Kérlek, az nem beszélgetés. Az csak udvariassági formula.

Miért, te miről beszélgetsz Kollal? - vágott vissza a hasonmás a kassza felé tolva a bevásárlókocsit.

Gyakorlatilag mindenről – vont vállat Cassie. Tényleg igazán sok mindenről szoktak Kollal beszélgetni, a testvéreiről, Midnightról. - Mindenesetre, ha beszélgetsz Elijahval az ártani biztos nem fog.

Nem, ártani nem fog. De nem akarok csalódni.

Higgy nekem, nem fogsz. Kivel jössz a bálba? - kérdezte Cassie. Közben gondolatban már el is tervezte, hogyha barátnőjének nincs párja, akkor majd beszél Elijahval. Nyilvánvaló, hogy Elena mennyire odavan Kol fiatalabb bátyjáért. Cassie-nek az is világos lett, hogy most pont úgy viselkedik, ahogy a nagyanyja szokott. Aminek az érintett egyáltalán nem örült, de annak érdekében, hogy új barátnőjét kirántsa abból a mély érzelmi gödörből, amibe került, mindenre hajlandó volt.

Senkivel – szólalt meg Elena, amint mindketten fizettek és a kocsi felé vették az irányt.

Ezután a sütésre terelődött a téma. A Gilbert ház elé érve meg már nevetve szálltak ki, hatalmas csomagokkal megpakolva. A jókedvük abban a pillanatban elszállt amint beléptek a házba. Ugyanis Ric a lépcsőn kiterülve feküdt. A csomagok mindkettőjük kezéből kiestek és szanaszét szóródtak.

Ric! Ric! - rohantak oda hozzá mindketten. Cassie gyorsan megvizsgálta.

Egy tompa tárggyal ütötték le hátulról. Nem lehetett túl kellemes, de a fejfájáson kívül semmi baja sem lesz - nyugtatta meg Elenát, a sérültet pedig együttes erővel felvitték a szobájába. - Semmi baj – ölelte magához a Ric ágya mellett síró Elenát.

Igazad van, körülnézek, hiányzik-e valami, utána hívom a seriffet – szipogta barátnője.

Rendben – bólintott Cassie, aki úgy döntött, hogy ő addig felhívja Kolt. Amint Elena elhagyta a szobát tárcsázott is.

_Cassie, miben lehetek a szolgálatodra?_ – szólt bele vidáman a telefonba.

Elenáékhoz betörtek.

_Hogy mondod?!_ - kiáltott fel Kol. Ő és Elijah pedig egyből a Gilbert ház felé vették az irányt.

Ricket ájultan találtuk, a lépcsőn leütötték – folytatta Cassie és Elena keresésére indult.

_Most is ott vagy?! - _kérdezte aggódva Kol.

Igen, miért? - kérdezte Cassie, Kol válaszát Elena sikolya zavarta meg.

_Cassie, figyelj rám, azonnal el kell onnan menned_ – parancsolt rá Kol. Cassie azonban nem válaszolt, csak Elena felé futott. A lányt a konyhapult mellett találta meg. Sírva, összekuporodva.

Elena, minden rendben. Shh – húzta magához barátnőjét és fordult körbe, hogy vajon mi történt. A konyhapulton egy ízlésesen becsomagolt díszdoboz volt, a teteje a földön feküdt. Nyilván ettől borult ki Elena. Cassie óvatosan lefejtette magáról Elena karjait, majd közelebb merészkedett a dobozhoz.

Oh – lehelte elborzadva Cassie. A doboz tele volt rózsaszirmokkal, amik alól kivillant egy vérrel írt üzenet. „Kedves Elena és Cassie! Hamarosan látjuk egymást"

Már értette miért borult ki Elena. Hirtelen szinte a semmiből bukkant fel mellette Elijah. Cassie összerezzent és még mindig mereven a dobozt nézte. Elijah is vetett rá egy pillantást, majd a még mindig síró hasonmás felé fordult és megnyugtató szavakat kezdett neki mormolni. Cassie, mint aki álmából ébredt, hallotta meg, hogy Kol szólongatja őt. Az ajtóban állt és őt hívta aggódva.

Jól vagyok – nyugtatta meg csendesen. Kol nem érte be ennyivel, amint elérhető közelségbe került megfogta a karjait és magához húzta Cassie-t.

Megsérültél? Nem fáj semmid? - kérdezte aggódva Kol, holott, ha megsérült volna, akkor nyilvánvalóan érezte volna a vére illatát.

Semmi bajom.

Többet ne csinálj ilyet – suttogta a lány hajába. Amint meghallotta, hogy Cassie bajban van, szinte azonnal bekapcsolt a védelmező ösztöne. Csak őt tartotta szem előtt, hogy ne történjen vele semmi.

Ne kérj tőlem lehetetlent – jegyezte meg hasonló hangnemben Cassie.

Kol, gyere be – hallották meg Elena reszketeg hangját. Amint Elijah megnyugtatta, Cassie után indult és meglátta őt Kol karjaiban. Szinte tapintható volt a férfi aggodalma, így Elena megelőlegezett neki egy esélyt. Csak egyet, egyetlen egyet. Cassie érdekében.

Kösz – biccentett a hasonmás felé. Nem volt ostoba, tudta, hogy csak Cassie miatt engedte be. Így Cassie-t magával húzva beléptek a házba, az ajtót pedig becsukták maguk mögött.

Elena és Cassie gyorsan elpakolta a szétszórt holmikat. Ezután Ric szobájában elmesélték, hogy mi történt. Cassie közben ellátta a szoba tulajdonosának sérülését.

Reméljük, nem a másik énje fog magához térni – jegyezte meg Kol. Elijah rosszallóan öccsére pillantott. Cassie kérdő tekintetére Elena válaszolt.

Ric skizofrén – magyarázta el röviden a dolgot, kihagyva a Gilbert gyűrűt a dologból, meg azt, hogy a férfi másik énje egy pszichopata gyilkos.

Értem – bólogatott Cassie. - Szóval ki kell, derítenünk ki küldte ezt a kis... khm... ajándékot – tette hozzá elgondolkozva.

Te nem derítesz ki semmit – hangsúlyozta ki a személyes névmást Kol. Cassie nem felelt, a fiatal ősvámpír pedig tudta, hogy ezt a meccset még nem játszották le. Ric közben kezdett magához térni.

Mi... történt? - motyogta kinyitva a szemeit.

Ezt akarjuk tudni mi is – szólt közbe Kol

Te meg mit keresel itt?! - csattant fel Ric, amint meglátta. Elijahval nem volt semmi baja, na de Kol?!

Elena volt olyan kedves és beengedett – vigyorodott el az érintett, nem is titkolva mennyire szórakoztatja a dolog.

Kol! Fogd vissza magad, Ric csak most tért magához – szólt rá Cassie a kötekedő kedvében lévőre.

Jól van, jól van – duzzogta Kol és, hogy ezt a jelenlévők tudtára adja, hátat fordított nekik.

Nagyon fáj a fejed? - kérdezte az aggódó Elena Ricket.

Mintha végigittam volna az egész napot – nyögte Ric a fejéhez kapva.

Csinálok teát és attól majd rendbe jössz – szólalt meg Cassie és elindult a konyhába.

Te mindenkire teát tukmálsz? - követte őt Kol. A szobában tartózkodók megvárták, amíg leérnek a konyhába.

Mi bajod van a teával? - hallotta meg Cassie igencsak számon kérő hangját. Kol válaszát már csak Elijah hallotta.

Láttad a támadódat, Alaric? - fordult Elijah a történelem tanára felé.

Nem, jöttem volna fel és... filmszakadás. Itt tértem magamhoz. Elena, te beengedted Kolt? - kíváncsiskodott Alaric, megpróbált nem nagyon korholó hangot megütni. - Teljesen kiszámíthatatlan. Ne vedd sértésnek, Elijah – fordult az ősvámpír felé.

Semmi gond, megértem – sóhajtotta gondterhelten Elijah. - De Cassie mellett igazán emberien viselkedik – próbálta megnyugtatni Elenát és Ricket is.

Cassie mindenesetre nem nagyon kíméli őt – állapította meg Ric.

Igen, ő aztán megmondja neki a véleményét – bólintott Elijah.

Engem meg szabályosan megrémiszt vele – fűzte hozzá Elena.

Nem hiszem, hogy a támadó egy vámpír lett volna. Kolt is megtámadták nemrég, bár őt meg is lőtték. Ma reggel Caroline-t is, majdnem megsérült – közölte tényszerűen Elijah.

Caroline megsérült? - rémült meg Elena.

Nem, Klaus megmentette – sietett leszögezni az ősvámpír.

Akkor ezért nem jött iskolába? - könnyebbült meg egy kicsit a hasonmás. Ha Elijah azt mondja, Caroline nem sérült meg, akkor az úgy is van.

Nyilván.

Szóval, sejted ki lehet a támadó? - kérdezte Ric az őst.

Igen, de nem szeretnék elhamarkodott következtetést levonni. Mindenesetre legyetek óvatosak és szóljatok a barátaitoknak is.

Damon még nem került elő, de a többieket értesítem – mondta Elena.

Most, hogy említed szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy hol van Damon – húzta fel a szemöldökét Elijah. Nem szeretett volna semmi meglepetést az idősebb Salvatore testvér részéről. Finn sajnálatos halála óta tudják, hogyha az ősvámpír, akitől származnak, meghal, akkor ők is. Így azóta nem próbálkoztak. De jobb biztosra menni.

Nem tudjuk. De én nemrég beszéltem vele telefonon és azt mondta, nemsokára itthon lesz – válaszolt Ric.

Értem – raktározta el a megtudott információkat Elijah.

Hoztam teát! - lépett be Cassie, kezében két bögrével, mögötte Kol jött, ő három bögrével egyensúlyozott. A lány az egyik bögrét Elenának, a másikat pedig Ricnek nyújtotta át. Kol addig az egyik bögrét nagy kegyesen odaadta testvérének, egyet kedvesen átnyújtott Cassie-nek, ő maga a harmadik bögrével a kezei között a falnak.

Tényleg nem fáj már a fejem – bökte ki lenyűgözve Ric, miután megitta a teáját. Cassie vidáman bólogatott.

Azt hiszem, nekünk ideje lenne hazamennünk. Fogadok, hogy reggel óta nem ettél – mondta Kol a lánynak.

Mit aggodalmaskodsz, csak egy ebéd – forgatta meg a szemeit Cassie, de megadóan felállt.

Mi akkor mentünk is. További gondtalan estét – húzta magával Kol Cassie-t és integetve távoztak.

Elijah is távozni készült, elköszönt Rictől. Elenától a bejárati ajtó előtt búcsúzkodott.

Szeretném megköszönni, hogy ilyen gyorsan ideértetek – hebegte zavartan a hasonmás.

Cassie-é az érdem, ő hívta fel Kolt – jegyezte meg Elijah.

Igen, de én akkor is hálás vagyok azért, mert eljöttél és segítettél.

Elena, rám mindig számíthatsz. Legyen bármiről is szó – tette kezeit a lány vállára.

Tudom – motyogta Elena és zavartan Elijah barna szemibe nézett. Olyan szép szemei vannak, gondolta és egészen elpirult.

Elena? - kérdezte elhatározással az ős.

Igen? - bámult fel rá kábán a hasonmás.

Tudom, hogy ez tőlem kissé szokatlan kérdés lesz. De elhívott valaki a Télköszöntő Bálba?

Nem, senki – dadogta Elena.

Megtisztelnél azzal, hogy elkísérhetlek?

Én... igen – válaszolta a hasonmás és a szíve a duplájára kapcsolt.

Köszönöm – hajolt meg Elijah és megcsókolta Elena egyik kézfejét. Amikor kilépett a Gilbert házból feltűnt neki a sötét autót az utca túloldalán, ami már napok óta ott parkolt.

Nik és Kol Caroline támadóját faggatják. Utána valaki megtámadja Ricket. Elena pedig kiborul. bCsak akkor hozom a friss fejezetet, ha irtok kritikát./b


	8. Összeomlott kártyavár

fejezet

Összeomlott kártyavár

Elijah úgy döntött, most nem csinál semmit. De figyelmezteti a testvéreit, és majd együtt hoznak egy döntést arról, hogy mi legyen a következő lépés.

Kol és Cassie eközben a lány által sebtében összedobott szendvicseket ették.

A testvéreimnél rendezett vacsorából ma nem lesz semmi – mondta Kol, aki igazán nem bánta a dolgot.

Gondoltam – közölte békésen Cassie.

Hogy tudsz ilyen nyugodt maradni? - csattant fel Kol, kezdte bosszantani, hogy a lány ilyen közömbösen viseli azt, hogy a szomszédba betörtek és ő is fenyegető üzenetet kapott. Ez nem normális.

Miért lennék ideges? - kérdezte Cassie. - Kissé megrázott a dolog, ha ezt szeretnéd tudni – vont vállat.

Nem nagyon látszik. Mellesleg nem értem, miért nem menekültél el, amikor azt mondtam – szólalt meg rosszallóan Kol.

Hagytam volna ott Elenát és az eszméletlen Ricket? Arról ne is álmodj – csóválta a fejét Cassie.

Akkor is, most itt van ez az üzenet. Nem szeretném, ha elcsászkálnál mindenfelé, még a végén téged is megtámadnak – kötötte az ebed a karóhoz Kol. Igazán nem örülne neki, ha baja esne.

Mint azt már Elenának is említettem, tudok magamra vigyázni - csattant fel Cassie.

Persze – jegyezte meg cinikusan Kol.

Nem hiszel nekem – ráncolta össze a homlokát bosszúsan a lány.

Hogy neked milyen éles látásod van! – válaszolt az ősvámpír bólogatva.

Azt hiszem, elmegyek aludni, megtennéd, hogy elpakolsz? – állt fel sértetten az asztaltól Cassie.

Tudod, még nem fejeztem be! – vonta össze mellkasa előtt a kezeit Kol.

Tudom, én meg álmos vagyok. Jó éjt, Kol! - intett neki a lány és felment aludni.

Cassie! Cassie! Figyelsz rám?! - kiáltotta a lány után, de az nem válaszolt. - Ilyen nincs. Igazán meghallgathatott volna – dühöngött Kol, majd elpakolt és ő is aludni tért.

Reggel Kol arra az igencsak bosszantó dologra ébredt, hogy csörög a telefonja.

Könyörgöm, mondd hangpostára, mi nyomja azt a pici lelked - szólt bele kicsit sem kedvesen a telefonba. Végül is mit vár a hívó hajnali fél kilenckor?

_Kol, megtennéd, hogy megválogatod a szavaid? - kérdezte Elijah._

Jó, jó csak mondd, mi van – túrt bele idegesen a hajába Kol.

_Cassie háza és a Gilbert ház előtt van egy autó – kezdte türelmesen bátyja._

Igen, és? – kérdezte a fiatalabb ős, ám ezt bátyja csak tompítva hallotta, mert Kol a mondat közben ásított egyet.

_Napok óta ott van – mutatott rá a lényegre Elijah. Tudta türelmesnek kell lennie öccsével szemben. Végső érvként Cassie-t tartogatta. Biztos volt benne, elég csak megemlíteni, hogy a lány veszélybe lehet és Kol egyből ugrani fog._

Azt akarod mondani, hogy van benne valaki. Megnézzem?

_Igen, én a másik oldalról fogok arra menni, te meg a ház felől - ismertette a tervet Elijah. Mivel másik két testvére „nagyon" el volt foglalva, így csak ketten tudtak részt venni a terv kivitelezésében. _

Oké, mikor?

_Van öt perced – közölte Elijah._

Ne már! Azt hittem még aludhatok egy kicsit – jegyezte meg nyűgösen Kol.

_Kol felfogtad, hogy valószínűleg ők felelősek a támadásokért? _

Azonnal ott vagyok – szedte össze magát a fiatalabb testvér.

Cassie eközben a szobájában nézte a plafont, a tegnapi napon gondolkozva. A saját megnyugtatására egyenletesen simogatta Mindnight fejét. Tényleg megrázta az, ami a Gilbert házban történt. Egy pillanatra még lélegezni is elfelejtett, amikor meglátta az eszméletlen Ricket. Ráadásul az a rejtélyes üzenet sem tetszett neki különösebben. Rossz érzése volt az egésszel kapcsolatban. A levegő is feszültéggel terhes volt. De nem akarta kimutatni, hogy mennyire felzaklatta a dolog. Kol így is túl nagy feneket kerít neki. Holnap lesz a Télköszöntő Bál. Ő pedig Kollal megy. Minden rendben lesz, nyugtatta magát. Végül is mi baj történhetne? De rosszat sejtő előérzete nem múlt el.

Kol nyugisan kilépett a házból, körül nézett az úton. Egy lélek sem volt a közelben. Ekkor meglátta testvérét, amint a másik irányból közeledik. Egyszerre indultak az ismeretlen sötét autó felé. Két oldalról feltépték az ajtókat és...

Valaki nagyon viccesnek képzeli magát! - jegyezte meg a fiatalabb testvér, ugyanis egy kamerával nézett farkasszemet. Bátyja leemelt a kameráról egy fecnit.

„Csalódott vagyok" - olvasta fel.

Én is – bólogatott Kol a kamerát szemlélve. Elijah vetett rá egy szigorú pillantást. Nem szerette volna, ha öccse nem veszi komolyan a rájuk fenyegető veszélyt.

A kamerát add ide, majd otthon megvizsgálom – kérte, Kol átnyújtotta neki.

Ugyanaz írta, mint tegnap Elenáék házában található díszdobozban lévőt – állapította meg Kol a fecnit tanulmányozva.

Igen, de még mindig nem sikerült pontosan megállapítani, hogy ki az. A sötétben tapogatózunk.

De egyszer úgyis felkapcsolják a villanyt és akkor mi lépünk – tárta szét a karjait Kol és elégedetten elvigyorodott arra gondolva, hogy akkor aztán megmutatja a titokzatos támadónak, hogy velük aztán nem szórakozhat. Mert aki őket megtámadja, az garantáltan olyan hibát vét, hogy ezen tett elkövetésével nyomorúságos életének vége szakad.

Meglátjuk. Cassie, hogy viseli? - kérdezte Elijah. Tegnap látta, hogy a lány nagyon jól palástolja az érzéseit.

Azt mondta megviselte őt, de zavar, hogy nem mutatja ki - ráncolta a homlokát Kol. Aggódott a lányért. Legszívesebben elrejtette volna őt, amíg ki nem derítik, mi a fene történik már megint körülöttük.

Elzárkózik. De fel fog engedni és akkor ott kell lenned, hogy segíts neki – indítványozta Elijah.

Tudom – bólintott határozottan öccse.

Fontos neked. Nemde? - nézett fürkészően Kol arcát Elijah.

Elijah, most komolyan Cassie-ről akarsz beszélgetni velem? - kérdezte kissé zavartan Kol. Mindezidáig soha nem beszéltek egymásnak az ilyen dolgaikról. Bár eddig a pillanatig egyik lány sem volt olyan fontos Kolnak, mint Cassie.

Ha szükséged van rám, meghallgatlak téged, Kol – tette támogatóan öccse vállára a kezét Elijah.

Hát persze. Elenával mi van? Elhívtad a bálba? - nézett ártatlanul bátyára.

Hallgatóztál? - pillantott rá igencsak szemrehányóan testvére.

Meglehet – vágott még ártatlanabb képet Kol. Valóban kiélesítette egy kicsit az érzékeit, hogy hátha elhangzik még valami fontos információ a Gilbert házban.

Akkor tudod a választ. Igazán felnőhetnél végre.

Majd egyszer – veregette meg Elijah vállát. - Most mennem kell, később beszélünk.

Rendben – bólintott Elijah és a kocsiba beszállva elhajtott, ugyanis szerette volna a járművet is alaposan átkutatni, és Mystic Falls kellős közepén csak nem szedheti darabokra.

Kol belépett a házba és mivel Cassie-t nem találta a konyhában, úgy gondolta ma reggel is ő csinál reggelit. Pár darab pirítós elkészítése után megterített az ebédlőben. Tett ki az asztalra eperdzsemet és vajat. Adott Midnightnak macskakaját. Cassie mosolyogva jött le reggelizni.

Jó reggelt.

Neked is – mosolygott vissza Kol. - Képzeld, Elena és Elijah együtt mennek a bálba.

Tényleg? Ez igazán remek hír.

Ma fogtok sütni, igaz? - kérdezte Kol érdeklődve.

Igen. Az egész délutánunk azzal fog elmenni.

Szerintem én is átmegyek veled – vigyorodott el Kol szórakozottan.

Ugye nem azért, hogy piszkáld Jeremyt vagy Ricket? - vetett rá egy átható pillantást Cassie.

Hogy gondolhatsz ilyet rólam? - vette zokon a kérdést Kol. - De most, hogy említetted ez egy nagyon jó ötlet.

Nem értem, miért teszel rájuk bántó megjegyzéseket, ahelyett hogy megpróbálnád megismerni őket.

Ők nem akarnak megismerni engem – tárta szét a kezeit Kol.

Mert nem adtál nekik esélyt. Nem azt mondom, hogy legyél hozzájuk végtelenül kedves, csak egy kicsit beszélgess el velük.

Meglátom, mit tehetek, de ne remélj sokat.

Köszönöm – ölelte meg Kolt.

Igazán nincs mit – ölelte vissza. Cassie-ért megéri megismerkedni velük és végül is a lány azt mondta, hogy nem kell hozzájuk végtelenül kedvesnek lennie. Mert az már minden hajlandósága ellenére is nehezére esett volna.

A délelőtt többi részében Cassie maga is süteményt sütött, Kolt pedig kinevezte segédjének. Kapott kötényt meg kukta sapkát is. Kisebb nagyobb problémák így is felléptek, minthogy a férfi majdnem tripla adag cukrot akart beleszórni. Cassie szerencsére időben leállította. Bár Kol azt állította, hogy ő csak meg akarta édesíteni azoknak az életét, akik megeszik.

Tiszta cukormáz a kezem – nyafogta Kol.

De ugye tudod, hogy nem a kezedre, hanem a sütemény tetejére kellett volna tenned? - kezdte el törölgetni Cassie a férfi kezét egy ronggyal.

Valahogy sejtettem. Amúgy nagyon finom – mosolyodott el Kol. A szája körül nyomokban még meg lehetett találni egy kevés cukormázat.

Ugye nem etted meg mindet? – sóhajtotta Cassie, nem rótta fel neki a dolgot, mert ő is nagyon szerette ezt a fajta cukormázat.

Nem. Hagytam belőle, de nagyon nagy volt a kísértés.

Ezután inkább Cassie tette rá a cukormázat a süteményre. Kol addig tálcára pakolta őket. Becsomagolta és masnit is tett rá. Mikor kész lett büszkén szemlélte mesterművét. Három tálca sütemény lett, a maradékot pedig az újdonsült cukrászsegéd és a cukrász fogyasztotta el.

Carol el lesz ragadtatva – jegyezte meg Kol egy süteményt forgatva a kezében.

Ki az a Carol? – kérdezte Cassie, rémlett neki valami, mintha a nagyanyja mondott volna vele kapcsolatban pár dolgot.

Carol Lockwood, a polgármester. Az ő házában lesz megtartva a bál – felelte Kol. Cassie-nek pedig beugrott, hogy a nagyanyja azt mondta neki, hogy Carol családja régóta meg akarja venni ezt a Mystic Fallsi házukat. És nem értenek abból a szép szóból, hogy nem. A nagyanyja felhatalmazta, ha ezzel merné őt zargatni a polgármester asszony, akkor először finoman újból adja a tudtára, hogy a ház nem eladó. Ha nem értene a szép szóból, akkor pedig küldje el melegebb éghajlatra. Figyelmeztette unokáját, hogy nem ugorjon egyből a második lépére, mert hajlamos volt rá. De aztán hozzátette, hogy végül is nyugodtan kezdheti a második lépéssel, ha neki úgy tetszik.

Elena mondta, hogy sok bál van errefelé.

Igen, ilyen bál, olyan bál. Kicsit unalmas, ha engem kérdezel – válaszolt vállvonogatva Kol.

Akkor menjünk Elenáékhoz – állt fel Cassie.

Remek lesz – dörzsölgette össze a kezeit Kol.

Emlékszel mit mondtál, ugye? - fordult felé Cassie.

Tudom, tudom – emelte fel a kezeit megadóan Kol.

Csak próbáld meg, jó? Nem kérek mást. Azt sem, hogy változz meg, mindössze annyit, hogy legyél kevésbé... piszkálódó.

Mondtam, hogy megpróbálom – nyugtatta meg a lányt. Elena adott neki egy esélyt tegnap, megérdemeli cserébe azt, hogy tudja, nem fogja bántani a családját. Legalábbis amíg nem adnak rá okot.

Ezután végre átmentek a Gilbert házba. Mindenki otthon volt. Cassie-nek igazán örültek, Kolt finoman szólva is gyanakodva fogadták. Miután a lányok a konyhába mentek, a hangulat igazán fagyos lett.

Hogy s mint vagytok? - dobta le magát a kanapéra Kol.

Te meg mit keresel itt?! - fintorodott el Jeremy. Nem tudván, hogy Ric is pont ugyanezt a kérdést tette fel tegnap.

A nővéred Alaric sajnálatos balesete után beengedett – vigyorodott el a fiatal ősvámpír a történelem tanárra nézve. - Én pedig ma eljöttem, hogy felügyeljek rátok – vont vállat lazán.

Azt hiszed, hogy ezt bevesszük? - kérdezte homlokráncolva Ric. Nem bízott Kolban, ez nyilvánvaló volt. Halvány fogalma sem volt, hogy tud Cassie egy fedél alatt élni vele. Bár, úgy, hogy nem tudja, hogy a világ legveszélyesebb vámpírja legyeskedik körülötte, úgy nyilván könnyű. Viszont, ha tudná, akkor igencsak érthetetlen lenne. Legalábbis szerény véleménye szerint.

Engem nem igazán érdekel, hogy mit hisztek. Valakinek nem vagyunk szimpatikusak. Az, hogy veletek mi van az engem teljesen hidegen hagy, de Cassie is veszélybe került.

Csak azt ne mondd, hogy aggódsz érte – hitetlenkedett Jeremy. Kol azonban nem válaszolt, hanem a kabátjából elővett egy könyvet és azt kezdte olvasgatni. Jeremy még álldogált egy ideig a nappaliban, majd inkább a szobájába ment, hogy beszéljen Bonnie-val. A nappaliban maradt Ric figyelte egy ideig a könyvébe mélyedt Kolt, majd folytatta a dolgozatok kijavítását. Gondolatban szórakozottan megjegyezte, hogy a fiatal ősvámpír Mark Twain-től a Tom Sawyert olvassa. Igazán elgondolkodtató.

Cassie és Elena közben nekiláttak a süteménykészítésnek.

Kol mondta, hogy Elijahval jössz a bálba – mosolyodott el Cassie.

Igen, tegnap elhívott – pirult el Elena. Örült a meghívásnak ez nem is volt kérdéses. Elijah nem olyan volt, mint Matt, Stefan vagy Damon.

Örülök neki – tette hozzá szelíden Cassie. Gondolatban megnyugodott, hogy nem kell kerítőnőt játszania.

Mi lenne, ha holnap segítenénk egymásnak készülődni? - kérdezte hirtelen elgondolással a hasonmás. Általában Bonnie-val és Caroline-nal készültek, de mindkét barátnője nagyon elfoglalt volt. Még mindig. Caroline-ról azt sem tudta, hogy kivel megy a bálba. Bonnie természetesen Jeremy-vel, mivel kibékültek.

Remek ötlet, Elena – jelentette ki vidáman Cassie. Észrevette, hogy Elena néha egy-egy ideges pillantást vett arrafelé, amerre a nappali van. - Ne aggódj, megkértem Kolt, hogy próbálja meg békén hagyni Ricket és Jeremyt.

Ennyire látszik? - kérdezte elkeseredetten Elena. A válasz egy kedves mosoly volt. - Nem akarlak megbántani, de Kol eddig nem volt valami... kedves – próbált finoman fogalmazni úgy, hogy lehetőleg ne bántsa meg újdonsült barátnőjét. Kicsit bánkódott amiatt, hogy Cassie nem tudja, hogy Kol egy vámpír, nem is akármilyen, hanem egy ősi. Aki nagyon veszélyes.

Csak meg kell őt ismerned – vetette közbe Cassie.

Talán – szólalt meg igencsak szkeptikusan Elena. Barátnője olyan mindentudóan nézett rá, amitől azaz érzés kerítette hatalmába, mintha tényleg tisztában lenne a körülötte folyó eseményekkel. Mintha mindent tudna. A legfurcsább azonban az volt, hogy az egész nem számított neki, mármint Cassie-nek. Tisztában van a ténnyel és egyszerűen… egyszerűen nem érdekli?! Különös. Vagy csak ő lett túlságosan paranoiás?

Szóval, mennyi cukor is kell bele? - kérdezte Cassie a recept felé biccentve. Ezután belemerültek a süteménykészítés rejtelmeibe.

Egy órával később tették be a sütőbe a tortát. Cassie megkérte Elenát, hogy amíg sül addig készítse el a tortához a krémet. Ő maga a mázat készítette. Kol benézett hozzájuk megérdeklődni, hogy hol tartanak.

Hogy haladtok? - kíváncsiskodott és bele akart kóstolni a mázba.

Jól – mosolygott rá Kolra Cassie és megfogta a kinyújtott kezet. – Ugye nem arra készültél, amire gondolok?

Nem, mégis, hogy gondolhatsz ilyet rólam? – nézett le vigyorogva a lány által fogott kezére. – Én csak meg akartam fogni a kezed – szorította meg az említett testrészt. Cassie válaszként megforgatta a szemeit. Elena mosolyogva figyelte őket. _Lehet, hogy valóban félreismertem_, gondolta. Ekkor jelzett a sütőóra.

Megsült a torta – vette ki a hasonmás a sütőből a tortát. Cassie ezután betette a süteményeket. – Hány rétege legyen a tortának?

Szerintem négy, add ide, majd én vágom – vette ki Elena kezéből a kést Cassie és gyorsan négy vízszintes vágást ejtett. Kol a konyhapultnak dőlve szemlélte a lányok ténykedését. Elena ezután megkente a krémmel. Cassie pedig óvatosan rátette a mázat.

Tegyünk rá kis marcipánformákat? – érdeklődte Elena. Egy kis dobozt elővéve, amiben virág formájú marcipánok voltak.

Igen, ez jó ötlet – bólogatta Cassie. Elena pedig rárakosgatta a marcipán virágokat.

Kész – szemlélte meg vidáman az elkészült tortát Elena. – Pont ilyenre gondoltam.

Egész jól néz ki – jegyezte meg derűsen Kol. Ezután a süteményt már igazán semmiség volt megcsinálni.

Holnap mikor legyek itt? – fordult Cassie a hasonmás felé, mikor már ő és Kol a kabátjukat vették. Vagyis csak a lány, mivel az ősvámpír ragaszkodott a bőrdzsekijéhez és semmi pénzért nem vette volna le.

Szerintem gyere át három körül – válaszolta Elena tűnődve.

Minek olyan korán? A bál csak hatkor kezdődik – értetlenkedett Kol.

Háromra itt leszek – szögezte le Cassie.

Nem kell velem foglalkozni – jegyezte meg duzzogva Kol.

Gyere, menjünk. Jó éjszakát! – köszönt el tőlük, belekarolt a még mindig duzzogó ősvámpírba és elhagyták a Gilbert házat.

Igazán különös páros – szólalt meg elgondolkozva Ric.

Szerintem ijesztő – jegyezte meg Jeremy. – Te mit gondolsz, Elena?

Nem tudom, mindenesetre Elijahnak igaza van. Cassie igazán jót tesz Kolnak – mormolta halkan, azután megterített a vacsorához.

Cassie és Kol addig a lány házában szintén megvacsoráztak. A lány adott Midnightnak macskakaját meg tejet.

Cassie? - kérdezte a lányt figyelve Kol.

Igen? - fordult felé az érintett.

Minden rendben van? - tanulmányozta Cassie arcát, hátha észrevesz rajta egy aggodalmára okot adó reakciót.

Hogy érted?

Csak érdeklődöm – vont vállat Kol.

Értem, kedves tőled – forgatta meg a szemeit lány. Kolnak azért feltűnt, hogy nem válaszolt a kérdésére. – Ahogy az is, hogy nem piszkáltad Jeremyéket.

Mondtam, hogy megpróbálom – bólogatott Kol, azért bölcsen nem tette hozzá, hogy így is volt egy kis nézeteltérésük. De végül is gond nélkül megoldódott.

Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Cassie.

Így ők is meg fogják érteni azt, hogy én milyen tökéletes vagyok – szögezte le vigyorogva Kol.

Ha te mondod – pillantott sokatmondóan a plafon felé a lány. - Jó éjt, Kol!

Jó éjszakát, Cassie! Álmodj szépeket! - integetett Kol, majd a vendégszobába masírozott.

Megvárta még Cassie elalszik, majd felhívta fiatalabb bátyját, hogy megtudakolja találtak e valamit.

Találtál valamit a kamerán vagy a kocsin? - kérdezte Kol.

_Az égvilágon semmit – válaszolt Elijah._

_Te amúgy mit csinálsz? - érdeklődte ingerülten Rebekah. Kicsit ideges volt ugyanis neki kellett segíteni Elijah-nak és csupa olaj meg mocsok lett. Ők végzik itt a piszkos munkát, Kol meg lazsál naphosszat. _

Nem tudtam, hogy többszemélyes telefonbeszélgetést folytatunk – jegyezte meg Kol.

_Nagy az isten állatkertje – szólalt meg irritáltan Rebekah._

Te már csak tudod – válaszolt neki készségesen Kol.

_Befejeznétek? - érdeklődte Elijah._

Jó szóval mondd, hogy mit találtatok.

_Mint azt már Elijah is mondta, nem találtunk semmit – szólt közbe Klaus is. - De arra jutottunk, hogy ha meg akarnak támadni minket, akkor valószínűleg holnap a bál közben fognak lecsapni._

Remek – jegyezte meg cinikusan Kol. Semmi esetre sem akarta, hogyha harc robbanna ki, akkor Cassie a közelben legyen. De úgy látszik nincs más megoldás. Végig mellette lesz és remélhetőleg nem lesz semmi baja.

_Mi holnap Elenáéknál találkozunk, Kol – mondta Elijah. _

_Velem és Caroline-nal a bálban fogtok találkozni – közölte elégedetten Klaus. Örült neki, hogy a szőke lány elfogadta a meghívását._

És te, Rebekah? Megigéztél valakit, hogy eljöjjön veled? - kérdezte Kol. Imádta piszkálni a húgát.

_Ha tudni akarod, egyedül megyek – csattant fel a kérdezett. _

_Akkor holnap – zárta le a vitát Elijah._ Kol pedig letette a telefont.

Átlopakodott Cassie szobájába és a fél éjszakát azzal töltötte, hogy nézte, ahogy alszik. Amikor látta, hogy a lány néha idegesen forgolódik megnyugtatóan megsimogatta a haját. Ilyenkor az érintésére Cassie megnyugodott és békésen aludt tovább. Tudta, hogy nem ok nélkül aggódik érte. És hogy Cassie is érzi a rájuk leselkedő veszélyt. Egyik része hiú reményként kapaszkodott abba a tudatba, hogy talán nem támadják meg őket mindenki előtt. Másik része pedig azt remélte, sőt tudta, hogy az első lehetőség lehetetlen és azért örült neki, hogy újra harcolhat. A támadók helyében ő sem hagyna ki egy ilyen remek alkalmat. Csak Cassie miatt aggódott. Tudta, most már nincs vissza út. Már nem tudja kikapcsolni az érzéseit. Ő, aki majdnem olyan szinten volt képes palástolni az érzéseit, mint Nik, sőt talán még jobban is. Cassie miatt az egész nem-érzek-semmit dolog összeomlott, mint egy kártyavár, mikor egy apró fuvallat éri.


	9. A Télköszöntő Bál

9. fejezet

A Télköszöntő Bál

A Télköszöntő bál reggelén igencsak nagy sürgés-forgás volt Mystic Fallsban. Mindenki a bálra készült, amely a Lockwood birtokon került megrendezésre. A város apraja nagyja izgatott volt. Egy kívülálló igazán érthetetlenek tartotta volna ezt. Elvégre köztudott volt, hogy milyen gyakran van ilyen, és ehhez hasonló esemény a városban. Ami már nem volt olyan köztudomású, az az volt, hogy ezek csak álcázások voltak, melyet a Tanács rendezett. Ilyenkor beszélték meg Mystic Falls legendás problémáját, vagyis a vámpírokat. Igaz, úgy nézett ki, ez alkalommal nem lesz jelen a Tanács vezetője, aki Damon Salvatore volt. Helyette Carol Lockwood tartja majd meg a gyűlést.

Cassie? - szólalt meg reggeli közben Kol.

Igen? - pillantott fel rá a kérdezett.

Nem láttad a szmokingom?

Nem tudod, hogy hol van a szmokingod?!

Természetesen tudom, csak azt hittem értékelni fogod, ha megpróbálom viccesebbé tenni a reggelt – szabadkozott nevetve Kol.

Ez még tőled is gyenge próbálkozás volt, Kol – csóválta a fejét rosszallóan Cassie, de azért elmosolyodott.

Jól van. Nincs kedved sakkozni három óráig?

Miért is ne? - válaszolt kérdéssel a kérdésre Cassie. A további időt sakkozással töltötték, közbeiktatva egy ebédet is.

Elena, szerinted minden rendben lesz ma? - kérdezte Jeremy nővérétől reggeli közben.

Csak remélhetem, Jeremy – sóhajtott a hasonmás.

Mindenesetre, ha valami probléma adódna, a kocsiban van fegyver. Valamint elég vámpír lesz jelen, plusz ott lesz nekünk Bonnie. Ha bármiféle boszorkányos lépne fel, ő megoldja – közölte velük véleményét Ric.

Ez igaz – bólintott rá Jeremy, majd folytatták a reggelit.

A Mikaelsson villában is igen feszülten telt a reggel. Csak sejteni merték, hogy ma meg fogják támadni őket, de az ellenfél továbbra is ismeretlen volt. Az ezzel megbízott hibridek eltűntek. Aminek Klaus - az első számú hibrid -, nem igazán örült.

Tényleg Klaus, az az idegesítő Carolnie, hogyhogy veled jön és nem pedig mással? – kérdezte Rebekah. Azt is nehezére esett elhinnie, hogy Elijah képes volt elhívni Elenát, bár a régi Tatia és Katerine ügyeket szem előtt tartva már nem is volt olyan döbbenetes. Rebekah meg volt győződve arról, hogy Elena ugyanolyan, mint az elődei voltak. Erre tökéletes példának azt tudta felhozni, hogy játszott Stefan és Damon érzéseivel is a legújabb hasonmás. A hangulatára az dobta rá az utolsó cseppet, hogy Nik Caroline-nal fog ott illegni-billegni. Testvérein kívül csak Cassie-t remélhette társaságnak.

Úgy érted, miért nem Tylerrel? Az ok igen egyszerű, és számomra igencsak nagyszerű, kedves húgocskám. Engem választott – jegyezte meg vidáman Klaus. - Mellesleg nem tűröm, hogy így beszélj Carolnie-ról – csattant fel mérgesen és figyelmeztető pillantást vetett húgára.

Jól van – mormolta felhúzott orral Rebekah, majd a szobájába masírozott és jó hangosan bevágta maga után az ajtót, ami megremegett a keretében. Remélte, Nik leszűrte ebből azt, hogy alaposan felhúzta őt.

Délután három órakor Cassie becsengetett a Gilbert házba. Elena beengedte őt. Az újonnan érkezett köszönt Jeremynek és Ricknek. Utóbbi fájdalmasan szemlélte a kikészített ingjét, aminek a hátulját egy nagy barna égés folt csúfított el. Az inget előbb vasalta ki, de közben leszaladt egy percre a konyhába. Az egy percből közben hat perc lett. És persze a vasalót az ingen felejtette. Jeremy és Elena fedezték fel a különös szagot, és mikor meglátták a forrását szóltak Ricnek, hogy keressen egy másik alkalmas ruhadarabot magának.

Szóval, melyikünk legyen az első? - tette fel a kérdést Elena a fürdőszobában. Jeremynek, mivelhogy a lányok lefoglalták a közös fürdőt, Ric fürdőszobáját kellett száműzetésképpen használnia.

Te kérdezted, szóval te – mosolyodott el Cassie. A hasonmás bólintott, megmosta a haját, majd átvonultak a szobájába. Barátnője megfésülte és háromnegyed óra múlva már kész is volt Elena frizurája.

Most menj, te is mosd meg a hajad, én addig kisminkelem magam – tolta be Cassie-t a fürdőbe Elena. Így is lett. Ezután a hasonmás megcsinálta Cassie haját. Cassie is kisminkelte magát. Ezután elővették a ruháikat, hogy felöltözzenek. Amikor Cassie kivette a táskájából a ruhadobozt észrevette, hogy a táskában maradt egy közepes méretű doboz. Felvette a ruháját, majd kívülről alaposan megszemlélte az említett dobozt, ami minden kétséget kizáróan egy ékszerdoboz volt. Mellé volt csúsztatva egy kísérőkártya is, amin ez állt: Majdnem olyan szép színe van, mint a szemednek. Kol

Cassie felnyitotta az ékszerdobozt és ámulva figyelte a benne megcsillanó zafír nyakéket és fülbevalókat. A szív alakú zafírmedált körülölelte három kisebb gyémánt. A szív fölött szintén három nagyobb gyémánt foglalt helyett aranyfoglalatban. A nyaklánc maga aranyból volt és úgy nézett ki mintha két aranyfonalat sodortak volna össze. A fülbevalók a medál pontos kicsinyített másai voltak, bár ezek körül tényleg igencsak apró gyémántok helyezkedhetek el. Elena is csodálkozva állt mögötte, majd elmosolyodott. Kolnak aztán van ízlése és szépérzéke. Valamint nem igen sajnálja a pénzt, mivel, ha az ékszerek eredetik – és a hasonmás ebben teljesen biztos volt – akkor egy egész vagyont érnek.

Megengeded? - kérdezte Cassie-t a nyakláncra mutatva.

Persze – mosolyodott el az érintett, Elena pedig a nyakába csatolta az ékszert. Cassie ezután a fülébe akasztotta a fülbevalókat. Kopogtattak az ajtón.

Lányok, kész vagytok? - kérdezte a túloldalról Ric. Jeremy öt perce ment el Bonnie-ért. Megbeszélték, hogy a Lockwood házban találkoznak.

Azonnal megyünk! – kiáltott ki egyszerre a két lány, amin elnevették magukat.

Kol és Elijah ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy megérkezzenek. Mindketten szmokingban voltak, bár az idősebb testvértől nem volt szokatlan ez a viselet. A fiatalabb Mikaelssontól viszont igen, mivel ő felébredése óta a mostani divatú kényelmes ruhákat részesítette előnyben. Kol csengetett, vagyis szokásához híven rátenyerelt a csengőre.

Jövök – kiáltott Ric és kinyitotta a két ősvámpír előtt az ajtót. - Egyébként nem vagyok süket, igazán elég lett volna egy csengetés is.

Csak hogy tudd, hogy megérkeztem – vont vállat Kol. Elijah inkább nem fűzött hozzá semmit, mivel volt elég ideje ahhoz, hogy megszokja öccse szokásait - Egyébként Alaric, úgy gondoltam igen kedves volt tőled, hogy Cassie átjöhetett, úgyhogy hoztam neked egy szál rózsát – nyújtott egy szál vörös rózsát a történelem tanár felé, mikor meglátta Ric tanár meghökkent arcát alig bírta visszatartani, kirobbanni készülő röhögését. Elijah csak fejcsóválva állt öccse mellett.

Öhm... - nézett zavartan a rózsára Alaric.

Csak ugrat téged Ric – hallották meg Cassie hangját a lépcső felől. - Nemde, Kol?

De ig... - válaszolt volna a fiatal ősvámpír, ám torkára forrt a szó, amint meglátta a lépcsőn lefelé tartó Cassie-t. Szavakkal nem lehetett leírni, milyen gyönyörű volt. A ruha szabása sejtetette, amit kellett, az általa ajándékként adott nyaklánc és fülbevaló pedig kiemelte szemének kék ragyogását. Amint lefelé lépkedett meg-meg csillant ruhája kék anyagán a fény. A lány haja kontyba volt fogva, amiből pár tincs kedves természetességgel hullott alá. Sminkje halvány ezüst és kék színű volt. A ruhájának szolid, ám sokat sejtető kivágása volt, mell alatt egy masnival, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha hátul lenne megkötve, a szoknyarésze pedig lágy hullámokban végződött. Cassi halványan elpirult az őt vizslató ellágyultan vágyakozó tekintet alatt és ő is megszemlélte a férfit. A lány szíve a látványra hevesebben kezdett dobogni, de mégis nyugodt higgadt léptekkel sétált le a lépcsőn. Kol szmokingja fekete volt, a lány ruhájához színben illő kék csokornyakkendővel, zsebkendővel és mandzsettagombbal. Egyszerűen annyira vonzó és aranyos volt, ahogy ott állt a lépcső alján csak rá várva a száját kissé eltátva, a szemei ellágyulva figyelték minden mozdulatát. Kol a Cassie mellett lépkedő Elenát észre sem vette. Elijah viszont igen. A hasonmás igencsak elegánsan festett burgundi színű ruhájában és szintén felkontyozott hajával.

Káprázatosan szép vagy – nyújtotta a kezét Kol Cassie felé.

Igen? Kedves tőled. Viszont ha elesek, akkor az eléggé illúzióromboló lesz – mondta, óvatosan belehelyezve a kezét Kol tenyerébe és rámosolygott.

Majd elkaplak – fogadkozott a fiatalabb ősvámpír, viszonozva a lány mosolyát. Olyan törékenyen gyönyörű volt és ő teljesen a hatása alá került.

Ha nem ajánlottad volna fel, akkor magammal rántottalak volna – jegyezte meg derűsen Cassie, aki Kol hatása alá került.

Képes vagy rá, az már egyszer biztos – szélesedett ki a mosoly egy fültől-fülig vigyorra az ősvámpír arcán és átnyújtotta a lánynak a nem is olyan rég Alaricnak kínált rózsát. Közben Elijah és Elena is üdvözölték egymást, bár ők nem voltak egymással olyan csipkelődőek, mint a Kol-Cassie páros. Az idősebb Mikaelsson megdicsérte Elena szépségét, mire a hasonmás a füle tövéig vörösödött. Ez a szín fokozódott, amikor partnere átnyújtotta a neki szánt vörös rózsát.

Mehetünk? - érdeklődte Elijah Elenától.

Igen. Menjünk – bólintott rá a kérdezett.

Elijahékkal megyünk. Remélem, nem baj – mormolta Cassie fülébe Kol, miközben segítette neki felvenni a kabátját. A lány alig láthatóan megremegett. A fiatalabb ősvámpír alig bírta levenni a szemét a ruha hátsó kivágásáról, ami szinte teljesen szabadon hagyta a lány hátát és az alján ezüstszínű pántok kapcsolódtak egymásba.

Nem – válaszolt Cassie, ám hangja megremegett, mint előbb ő maga is. Kicsit megkönnyebbült, hogy nem csak ketten lesznek a kocsiba. Kollal kapcsolatban ugyanis olyan különös érzések törtek benne felszínre, amiket egyszerűen nem tudott irányítani. Azt akarta, hogy mellette legyen, a nap huszonnégy órájában csak rá figyeljen. Ha csendben vannak, egymás mellett még az sem zavarja, mert ez a csend nem az a kínosan zavarba ejtő, hanem jólesően békés. Abszurd az egész gondolat. Mégis másra sem vágyott, csak rá. Még senki mellett nem érzett ilyesmit, és szokatlan volt neki a helyzet. Megkérdezhetett volna valakit, na de kit? A pletykás kerítő nagyanyját vagy kit? Szóba jöhetett még Elena és Elijah is. Végül is, miért ne? Utóbbi mellett döntött, mert tudta, újdonsült barátnője mennyire ellenségesen reagálna, ha szóbahozná a dolgot. Vagy ha nem is lenne ellenséges nem, tetszene neki.

Ott találkozunk – intett nekik Ric, miközben beszálltak Elijah kocsijába. A kocsi tulajdonosa vezetett, mellé Elena ült. Hátul pedig Kol és Cassie ültek. A süteményekről már az idősebb Mikaelsson gondoskodott, hogy átszállítsák őket a Lockwood házhoz.

Elijah, mint mindent, a vezetést is óvatosan csinálta, bár azért ő sem vezetett éppenséggel annyira lassan. Leparkolt a kocsisorban közel a Lockwood házhoz. Mindkét testvér segített kiszállni párjának, elindultak a kivilágított ház felé. Elijah felajánlotta karját Elánának, amíg öccse Cassie-nek nyújtotta oda a karját. Mindkét lány elfogadta a felé nyújtott kart. A ház felé tartva csatlakoztak az emberáradathoz. A fiatalabb Mikaelsson testvér megnyugodva gondolt bele, hogy Klaus révén nemrég megkérte a polgármestert hívja be a házába őt is. Így, ha akar, már itt is szabadon járhat, kelhet. Igaz ugyan, hogy a polgármester és drágalátos fiacskája társasága érdekelte a legkevésbé. Amint kicsit beljebb értek a házba, körülnéztek ismerős arcok után kutatva. Cassie az őt nyíltan vagy épp alig leplezett vizslató tekintetek hatására szorosabban karolt bele Kolba, aki közelebb húzta magához. Látta, milyen kényelmetlenül érinti a lányt, mégis zavara ellenére dacosan felvetette a fejét és úgy sétált mellette. Meglátták Klaust és Caroline-t, így feléjük vették az irányt.

Kedvesem, hadd mutassam be neked Cassie-t. Cassie, hadd mutassam be neked Carolnie-t – mutatta be egymásnak a két lány Klaus.

Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – nyújtotta a kezét mosolyogva Caroline. Ő egy vajszínű estélyit viselt.

Szintén – rázta meg a felé nyújtott kezet mosolyogva Cassie. A polgármester toppant melléjük. Üdvözölte őket, megérdeklődte, hogy tetszik nekik eddig az estély.

Carol Lockwood – rázta meg határozottan Cassie kezét.

Cassie Doyle – mutatkozott be Cassie.

Miss Doyle, hogy tetszik önnek kis városkánk? - kérdezte Carol. Kezdődik a kérdés özön, gondolta a kérdezett.

Nagyon szép, polgármester-asszony – felelte kedvesen Cassie.

Örülök neki, ahogy annak is, hogy már nem üres a családi háza – ejtett meg egy burkolt célzást az eladásról. A lány erre legszívesebben a fogát csikorgatta volna, ám visszafogta magát. Elhatározta ugyanis, hogy megpróbálkozik a diplomatikus első lépéssel.

A nagyanyám sose adná el – szögezte le, csak a miheztartás végett Cassie.

Igen, ő is ezt mondta, amikor telefonon beszéltünk. Köszönöm a süteményeket. Most, ha megbocsátanak, mennem kell. További szép estét! – ezen mondat elhangzása közben már tovább is állt a következő vendégeket üdvözölni. Alig leplezett csalódottsággal, hogy nem került a város egy újabb remek ingatlanja a Lockwood család birtokába.

Kár, hogy nem küldted el hamarabb – sóhajtott fel Kol.

Ne legyél modortalan. Nem tennék olyat – jegyezte meg Cassie, akin nem lehetett nem észrevenni mennyire örül, hogy a polgármester távozott köreikből.

Kérlek, burkoltan megmondtad neki, hogy törődjön a saját dolgával – közölte véleményét Kol.

Én csak azt mondtam, hogy a házam nem eladó – mutatott rá a lényegre Cassie.

Ugyanaz – legyintett Kol. A többiek mosolyogva hallgatták őket. Egy pincér körbe kínálta őket pezsgővel. Ezután csatlakozott hozzájuk Rebekah, aki egy mélybarna estélyit viselt. Caroline-t és Elenát figyelmen kívül hagyta, viszont Cassie-nek köszönt és beszélgetni kezdett vele. Tetszett neki, ahogy a lány az előbb elküldte Carolt. Segített a testvérének és talán partner lesz Kol piszkálásában, annak ellenére, hogy tetszik neki. Egyszóval kezdte megkedvelni Cassie-t.

Elena és Elijah Ric és Jeremyék keresésére indult.

Jeremy, Bonnie – üdvözölte őket Elijah. Elena megölelte barátnőjét, akit öccse az anyjától hozott el. Bonnie érthető okból kifolyólag levegőnek nézte Elijaht. Az ősöket és a jelenleg városon kívül lévő Damont hibáztatta azért, mert az anyjának vámpírrá kellett válnia. Stefan és Ric is felbukkant mellettük. A fiatalabb Salvatore kimérten üdvözölte az őst, aki hasonlóképp viszonozta. Stefan kissé csalódott volt, mert Elena Elijahval jött. De most fontosabb volt az, hogy valami ismeretlen ellenfél megtámadta Ricket és Caroline-t. Valamint, még mindig kicsit feszengett ennyi ember társaságában, mert nagy kísértést érzett rá, hogy rájuk vesse magát és az utolsó cseppig kiszívja a vérüket. Ric azt mondta, ha ilyen indíttatású probléma merülne fel, akkor szóljon neki és megoldják valahogyan.

Elena be akarta mutatni Stefannak Cassie-t, ám Kol részéről ellenállásba ütközött. Ugyanis a férfi nem akarta a lány közelében tudni a mókusevő-bármelyik-pillanatban-elveszhetem-a-fejemet Salvatore testvért. Így a hasonmás egy ideig lemondott ezen irányú terveiről.

Rebekah, egyébként látom újból bedobtad magad a pultos fiúnál – jegyezte meg húgának gonoszkodva Kol. Mert Cassie éppen Nikkel és Caroline-nal beszélgetett, így úgy gondolta hódol egy kicsit kedvenc szórakozásának, aminek az volt a neve, hogy „Addig idegesítsd Rebekahát még vörös nem lesz a méregtől".

Nem igazán kérdeztem a véleményed – sziszegett rá Rebekah.

Csak nehogy úgy járjon, mint múlt alkalommal – mondta egy sötét mosoly kíséretében Kol.

Akkor te is vigyázz magadra, mert Damon helyett most én fogom kitekerni a nyakad – közölte vele negédesen Rebekah.

Rebekah, Kol megtennétek, hogy nem itt és nem most veszekedtek? – vágta el a vitát Eljah. Két testvére tüntetően elfordult egymástól, majd egyszerre léptek Cassie mellé, hogy beszélgessenek vele. Aki mosolyogva fordult feléjük és merült velük beszélgetésbe, ami alatt a két veszekedő fél el is felejtette előbbi sérelmét. A lány ugyanis érezte, hogy Kol és Rebekah összevesztek valamin és bár nem tudott nagyon jó békebíró lenni, de a témaelterelés nem esett nehezére sohasem. Később a vendégeknek végig kellett hallgatniuk Mrs. Lockwood megnyitóbeszédét. Kol Cassie-t átkarolva hallgatta őt és néha ásított egyet, ilyenkor a lány hasba könyökölte, amit az ősvámpír észre sem vett.

…ezennel megnyitom a Télköszöntő Bált – fejezte be végül Carol.

Végre – sóhajtott fel Kol, Cassie csak együttérzően rápillantott. - Ugye táncolunk? - vigyorgott rá a lányra.

Persze, menjünk – bólintott a lány. Kol a táncparkettre vezette Cassie-t. Csatlakozott hozzájuk Klaus és Carolnie, Elijah és Elena, valamint Rebekah és Matt. Kol egyik kezét a lány hátára tette, ezzel átkarolva Cassie-t, a másikat pedig felé nyújtotta. A lány egyik kezét partnere vállára tette a másikat pedig a kinyújtott kézbe. Egymás szemébe néztek és elmosolyodtak. A zenekar pedig keringőt kezdett játszani.

Nagyon jól táncolsz – mosolygott rá Kol Cassie-re és a kelleténél közelebb húzta magához.

Te sem panaszkodhatsz – mosolygott vissza a lány és érezte, hogy halványan elpirul. - Köszönöm a nyakláncot és a fülbevalót – mormolta a férfi szemébe nézve.

Kiemeli a szemed színét – szólalt meg kedvesen Kol. - De a szemed szebben ragyog.

Ezt vegyem bóknak? - kérdezte még jobban elpirulva Cassie. Kol olyan könnyedén vezette őt tánc közben forogtak körbe-körbe, mintha csak ők ketten lennének a teremben. Megszűnt körülöttük a világ, nem létezett más csak ő és Kol. Minden olyan természetes volt. A férfi átöleli, ő pedig belesimul a karjaiba.

Én annak szántam. Tudod, az első találkozásunk utáni napon rendeltem – vetett az ősvámpír a lányra egy ellágyult pillantást.

A reggeli rózsás incidens után? - húzta fel a szemöldökét incselkedve Cassie és viszonozta a pillantást.

Pontosan – vigyorodott el Kol. Igazán szép párt alkottak ők ketten. Ezt mindenki láthatta.

Kol és Cassie három keringőt táncoltak végig, majd Klaus és Caroline mellé ültek le pihenni. Klaus igazán örült neki, hogy Caroline eljött vele a bálba. A lány pedig valósággal ragyogott, örült a figyelemnek, amit kapott. Örömébe egy kis üröm is vegyült, hogy ezt pont a hibrid mellett érzi. Bonnie-val egész este nem beszélt, mert a boszorkányon látszott, hogy nem örül barátnője választásának. Kol és Klaus elmentek pezsgőért.

Minden rendben, Caroline? - kérdezte kedvesen Cassie, látta, hogy a lány milyen szomorúan néz Jeremyék felé.

Igen, jól vagyok – bólintott rá a kérdezett és széles mosolyra húzta a száját.

A barátok néha összevesznek. De azért ők a barátaink, mert végül elfogadják azt a döntést, amit meghoztunk – közölte Cassie óvatosan a Bonnie-Jeremy páros felé biccentve. - Te nem így gondolod, Caroline?

De, igazad van – hökkent meg a szőke lány, hogy Kol barátnője milyen jó megfigyelő, bár Elena is mesélt neki róla.

Cassie-nek általában igaza van – szólalt meg a melléjük lépő Kol és átnyújtott egy pohár pezsgőt Cassie-nek.

Ezt megjegyzem – vigyorgott fel Kolra. Klaus is átnyújtott egy pohár pezsgőt párjának.

Hol van Elena és Elijah? - kérdezte Caroline. Cassie-t a kérdésre hirtelen nyomasztó érzés fogta el. Az előbb még látta a lányt és Elijaht, de most sehol sem volt egyikük sem.

Itt kell lennie valahol – válaszolta Kol, ám a két lány nem akart megnyugodni, nagyon feldúltak látszottak mindketten.

Keressük meg őket – ajánlotta Klaus, amint látta, hogy Caroline mennyire ideges lett a hasonmás eltűnés miatt. Kolék hátul nézték meg őket, még Klausék előre mentek.

Várj, ezt vedd fel, nehogy megfázz – vette le a szmokingja zakóját Kol és Cassie felé nyújtotta. A lány belebújt és az ősvámpír segített neki felhajtani a karját, mert nagyon lógott rajta.

Köszönöm – motyogta Cassie.

Nincs mit. Neked sokkal jobban áll, mint nekem – mosolyogott rá Kol, ám belül kicsit aggodalmaskodott testvére és a hasonmás miatt. Kezdte sejteni, hogy amitől tartottak bekövetkezett. Megtámadták őket. De remélte, hogy csak rémeket lát és azok ketten csak elvonultak, hogy kettesben legyenek egy keveset. Valamint igencsak különös volt, hogy nincs kint senki rajtuk kívül. Tanácstalan volt, hogy Cassie-t hagyja bent a tömegben vagy hozza ki magával. A rájuk leselkedő veszély így is-úgyis túl nagy volt. Amikor kiértek a lámpák világítása alól Kolnak nem nagyon kellett megerőltetnie a szemét, mert ő jól látott a sötétben, viszont Cassie-nek kellett egy kis idő. Az ősvámpír jobbra nézve a távolban megpillantott egy testet.

Maradj itt – fordult a lány felé Kol, majd a test felé futott. Elijah volt az. Hátulról leszúrták. A fiatalabb ős gyorsan kihúzta a karót bátya hátából. Közben Klaus és Caroline is odaértek mellé, őket követte Stefan és Rebekah.

Cassie nem fogadta meg Kol tanácsát, mert meglátta jó pár méterrel maga előtt az ájult Elenát. Így ő gyorsan odafutott, bár igaz, ami igaz, szoknyája és cipője igencsak akadályozta őt a futásban.

Elena – rázta meg aggodalmasan barátnője vállát.

Alszik – válaszolt közvetlenül mellette egy ismeretlen férfihang. - Cassie Doyle?

Maga tette ezt vele? - szisszent fel a kérdezett és az őt kérdező felé fordult.

Ön szerint? Egyébként nem mondta önnek a nagyanyja, hogy ha kérdeznek öntől valamit, akkor illik rá felelni? - kérdezte hibátlan angolsággal a férfi. Cassie észrevette, hogy mögötte is feltűnt szinte a semmiből még két férfi. Mindkettő akkor volt, mint egy szekrény. Az egyiket gyorsan kigáncsolta, látta, hogy a másik közeledik hozzá, ám mielőtt őt is kiiktatta volna a fejébe iszonyú fájdalom nyilallt és térdre esett. Érezte, hogy elered az orra vére, és mintha valaki az agysejtjeit robbantotta volna darabokra.

Kol! - kiáltott fel fájdalmasan, többet azonban ha akart, se tudott volna mondani, mert a fájdalomtól elvesztette az eszméletét.

Hol van Elena és Cassie? - kérdezte idegesen Caroline. Szeme zaklatottan pihent meg a sérült ősön, aki még nem tért magához.

Cassie ott van – mutatott Kol arra amerre a lányt, hagyta. Elhűlten tapasztalta, hogy nincs ott. - Nem igaz, hogy nem tudna egyszer ott maradni, ahol mondom – csattan fel Kol és szemével Cassie-t kezdte keresni. Ha valami baja esik...

Hallottátok? - szólalt meg remegve Caroline. A vámpírok hallásukra támaszkodva meghallották Cassie hangját, amint beszélget valakivel, odafordították a fejüket. Kol vámpírgyorsasággal a lány segítségére akart sietni, ám egy láthatatlan fal megakadályozta. Hallotta és látta is amint a lány a nevét kiáltja és utána elájul, ő viszont nem tudott semmit tenni.

Azonnal engedd el! – kiáltotta mérgesen Kol és magából kikelve ütögette a láthatatlan falat. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy a szeme előtt ájult el a lány és ő nem tud neki segíteni. A testvérei próbáltak segíteni neki, ám ők sem tudtak semmit tenni a varázslat ellen, mert ez minden kétséget kizáróan az volt. Rebekah gyorsan besuhant a Bennett boszorkányért.

Parancsol? - fordult felé az előbb még Cassie-vel beszélgető alak. Elegánsan volt öltözve, le sem tagadhatta volna angol mivoltát. A férfi lehajolt az ájult Cassie-hez és sajnálkozva megjegyezte: - Még él. – Kol ezen mondatra fellélegzett, mert tényleg hallotta a lány szívverését, viszont legszívesebben kitépte volna a fickó szívét, aki bántani merte Cassie-t. Valamint a vele lévő vámpírokat sem kímélte volna.

Ha most engeded el a két lányt, talán nem lesz annyira fájdalmas halálban részed, mint az megérdemelnéd – csattan fel Klaus is. Nem fért a fejébe, hogy tudta ez a kis senki kicselezni a hibridjeit, leszúrni Elijaht és elaltatni Cassie-t és Elenát.

Sajnos ezt nem áll módomban megtenni – felelte sajnálkozva az idegen.

Ha minket akarsz elkapni, akkor gyere, itt vagyunk – kiáltotta Kol és idegesen széttárta a karjait. _Csak őt ne… _dübörgött közben fejében a gondolat. _Kérlek, csak őt ne…_

Ki mondta, hogy önök kellenek? Nekem a hasonmásra volt szükségem.

És Cassie? - érdeklődte idegesen Klaus. Jelen helyzetben Elena nem nagyon érdekelte.

Ő csak egy igen értékes plusz. Ráadásul önök is kedvelik – vont vállat az ismeretlen ellenfél.

Ha nem adod vissza őket, levadászom az egész családodat és mindenkit, akit valaha ismertél – közölte fenyegetően Klaus.

Csakugyan? - érdeklődte az ismeretlen. - Csak nem egy Bennett boszorkány? - kérdezte a férfi, amint meglátta Bonnie-t, aki nekilátott lebontani a láthatatlan falat, ami nem engedte át Ricket és Jeremyt sem. Rebekah közben az ellenfélnek akart dobni egy bentről hozott kést, ám az is lepattant a láthatatlan falról.

Szóval Elijahnak igaza volt. Nyilván boszorkányvadász vagy – szólalt meg Rebekah undorodva. Rühellte a mindenre kapható fajtájukat.

Igen, hölgyem – bólintott a férfi. - Most, ha megbocsátanak, mennem kell.

Hová viszi őket? - kérdezte a magához tért Elijah.

Nem számít, már nem igazán lesznek problémáik a hölgyeknek, ha értik mire gondolok. Öröm volt megismerni önöket, köszönöm a két szép ajándékot, amit voltak szívesek önként átadni nekem – jegyezte meg, majd az intett a feltápászkodó emberének, hogy szedje össze a két lányt.

Nem – szisszent fel dühösen Kol aggódva nézve az ájult Cassie-re. A boszorkányvadász homlokráncolva vetett egy oldalpillantást a lányra. _Mintha, de az lehetetlen… hacsak nem… azért erről igazán szólhattak volna_, gondolta bosszúsan.

Te viszed őt – intett az erdőszélén rájuk váró nő felé, aki bólintott, majd felkapta a lányt. A hasonmást a kigáncsolt férfi, amíg a másik a boszorkányvadászt emelte fel és vámpírsebességgel, amilyen gyorsan jöttek, olyan gyorsan távoztak is.

Kol térdre borulva elkeseredetten bámult maga elé. Egyre csak a lány kiáltása dübörgött a fejében.

Kol! - újra, meg újra.

A többiek sem voltak valami jó formában. Caroline elsírta magát, Klaus magához ölelve próbálta csitítani őt. Elijah öccse vállára tette a kezét és megszorította azt. Rebekah Elijah mellett állt tétovázva nem tudta mit csinálhatna. Igazán megsajnálta teljesen összetört testvérét. Középső bátyját látszólag nem viselték meg, hogy leszúrták és elrabolták a partnerét, ám ez csak egy maszk volt. Ugyanis Elijah legszívesebben tombolt volna dühében, de nem lett volna az, aki, ha meg is teszi. Bonnie a falat bontogatta, a varázslatot nagyon nehéz volt visszafordítani. Közben aggódva gondolt Elenára. Jeremy barátnője mellett állt és teljesen magába fordult. Nem értette, hogy rabolhatták el már megint Elenát. Ric bátorítóan megveregette Jeremy hátát. Tudta, hogy az ősök segítségével meg fogják oldani a kialakult helyzetet. Stefan fürkészve nézte azt a pontot, ahol nemrég a támadók és a két ájult lány eltűnt. Eddig még nem volt dolga boszorkányvadászokkal és remélte, hogy nem is fut össze eggyel sem. Egészen mostanáig. Nem hiába tartott a fajtájuktól, mindenre készek voltak és sajnos ezt szó szerint kellett venni.

- Ha elhagyom a várost, máris a feje tetejére fordul minden? - kérdezte egy túlságosan is ismerős gúnyos férfihang mögülük.

Végre itt a várva várt báli rész. Vajon megtámadják az ősöket? Valamint Cassie végre megkapja Kol ajándékát. Hogy mi is az? Olvassátok el és megtudjátok :) A bétázásért ezer köszönet Sunshine :)


	10. Versenyfutás az idővel

fejezet

Versenyfutás az idővel

Az ősök és a többiek összegfognak, annak érdekében, hogy megmentsék Elenát és Cassie-t. És kiderül valami nagyon fontos Cassie-vel kapcsolatban.

A még mindig elkeseredetten maga elé bámuló Kol kivételével mind a hang felé kapták a fejüket.

Komolyan még egy piti kis boszorkányvadásszal sem tudtok elbánni? - adott hangot véleményének Damon Salvatore.

Damon – hallottak meg egy szemrehányó női hangot. - Aki megtámadta őket nem közönséges boszorkányvadász. Bonnie, majd én lebontom a falat – lépdelt a Bennett lány mellé. Mindenki ámultan nézte a határozott huszonöt év körüli vörös hajú nőt, aki szinte egy pillanat alatt lebontotta azt a falat, amivel Bonnie alig-alig boldogult. - Kész – vigyorodott el elégedetten.

Látom, megint nekem kell megmentenem a várost – szólalt meg ismét Damon és egy színpadias mozdulattal megrázta a fejét.

Remélem nem a te kezed van a dologban – ragadta meg az idősebb Salvatore nyakát Klaus és egy ideges oldalpillantást vetett kisebbik öccsére. Még mindig ott térdelt és üveges szemekkel bámult maga elé. Mint aki teljesen elvesztette a lelke egyik felét. Egyszerűen borzalmas látványt nyújtott, még egyik testvére sem látta ezelőtt soha ilyennek. Igaz, nem is volt eddig soha senki olyan fontos neki, mint Cassie. Ha az idősebb Salvatore akárcsak egy kósza gondolattal is, de hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy felhívja a boszorkányvadászok figyelmét rájuk, és miatta elrabolták Kol kedvesét valamint a hasonmást akkor Nik kész volt rá, hogy itt helyben kitépje a szívét, nem törődve azzal, hogy az ex-legjobb barátjának a testvére-e avagy sem.

Ugyan, hová gondolsz? - vont fel az a szemöldökét Damon, aki még ebben a szorult helyzetben sem vett vissza gúnyos stílusából. Odaszólt testvérének: - Stefan, az öreg cimborád sérteget engem.

Nem Damon tette. Valaki megbízta vele az egyik legerősebb boszorkányvadászt, hogy szerezze meg a hasonmást – válaszolta a férfival érkezett nő. Klaus elengedte Damon nyakát, de azért vetett még rá egy fenyegető pillantást.

És Cassie? - suttogta rekedten Kol.

Ezt meg mi lelte? - kérdezte szokásos kedves módján Damon. Senki nem figyelt rá.

Cassie igazán más kategóriába esik. Bonnie és én megpróbálhatjuk megkeresni őket Jeremy vérével – magyarázta az ismeretlen boszorkány, mintha az egész magától értetődő lenne, hogy segít nekik. Bár nem értették a nő mögöttes okait, azért a segítségét készséggel elfogadták.

Sikerülni fog? - kérdezte gyakorlatiasan Elijah, miközben felsegítette a földről az öccsét. De mikor látta, hogy nemigen fog megállni a lábán, inkább átvetette a karját a vállán. Ismerős volt neki Damon boszorkánya. Remélte, tényleg tud nekik segíteni. Nem értette, hogy voltak képesek elrabolt mellőle Elenát. Kijöttek sétálni, mert a lánynak melege volt, őt meg hirtelen leszúrták. Önmagának bevallotta, hogy nagyon megkedvelte Elenát, aki annyira különbözött elődeitől. Rémesen bosszantó helyzet, annyi bizonyos. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy Cassie-t is magukkal vitték. Kol meg teljesen összeroppant. Nyilván ez volt a céljuk, vagy ha nem ez, akkor mégis micsoda? Mit akarnak a hasonmástól és Cassie-től? Ki hívta fel rájuk a boszorkányvadászok figyelmét? Ki bérelte fel őket? A legfontosabb függőben lévő kérdés a miért volt. Vajon kinek kell ennyire a hasonmás és Cassie? A helyzet nem volt túl bíztató. Sajnos túl sok volt a kérdés és még több válasz volt rájuk lehetséges. Még akkor is, ha csak a legfontosabb szempontok alapján próbálja leszűkíteni a kört. De legalább most már el tudunk indulni valamerre, gondolt bele Elijah. Már nem ismeretlen az ellenfél, mert minden boszorkányvadász ugyanolyan, csak a fizetség és saját önös érdekeik érdeklik, éltetik őket. Ez alapján nem lesz nehéz megtudni, hogy pontosan melyik klán is támadt rájuk. De sejtette, hogy csak egyetlen egy klánnak van annyi merészsége és oktondisága, amennyi ahhoz szükséges, ami által mernék őket ilyen könnyedén támadni. Ráadásul a saját otthonukban.

Nem bizonyos, de egy próbát mindenképpen megér – válaszolta készségesen a boszorkány.

Ha befejeztétek a diskurzust igazán indulhatnánk haza, még meg kell keresnünk az eltűnteket, akiket az orrotok előtt raboltak el – szúrt még egyet oda gonoszkodva Damon. A Mikaelsson testvérek egyszerre a lelkileg összetört Kolra pillantottak, utána a két idősebb testvér és Rebekah összenéztek, majd együttesen egy néma döntést hoztak. Elfogadják a felajánlott segítséget. A helyzetre kivételes voltára való tekintettel kegyesen elengedték az idősebb Salvatore megjegyzésének második felét a fülük mellet.

Ott találkozunk – fordult az ismeretlen boszorkány felé Klaus, majd a Mikaelsson család Caroline-al kiegészítve távozott. Rebekah még gyorsan összeszedte a kabátjaikat magához véve Cassie-ét is. Elenáét nem állt szándékában elhozni, de ezt Ric vállalta helyette. Damon még gyorsan beugrott a Tanácsülésre, hogy beszéljen egy percre Lizzel. A többiek addig a Salvatore panzióba mentek.

Az ősök és a velük tartó Caroline tettek egy kis kitérőt is. Kol ugyanis mindenképp szeretett volna elmenni Cassie házába. Ennek oka nem volt más, minthogy ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy magukkal vigyék a macskát. Testvérei pedig nem tagadták meg kérését. Remélték, hogy öccsük nem kezd eszeveszett tombolásba, bár az még mindig jobb lett volna, mint ez a mostani szótlan állapot, ami annyira távol állt öccsüktől, mint ég a földtől. Szóval fogták Midnightot és folytatták útjukat a Salvatore panzió felé.

Ti nem találjatok különösnek Damon boszorkányát? - kérdezte félénken Caroline az ősöket. Eddig nem sok boszorkánnyal volt dolga, de furcsa volt neki a nő határozott és ugyanakkor kedves egyénisége.

De. Ráadásul nevén nevezte a Bennett lányt és Cassie-t – értett egy vele Klaus.

Lehet, hogy Damontől tudja – vetette fel Rebekah, bár ő maga is kételkedett felvetésében.

És Cassie? Damon nem tud róla – rázta a fejét Elijah. - Mindenesetre nagyon erős boszorkány. De nem hiszem, hogy felénk ártó szándékkal közeledne. Viszont, ha mégis...

Ha mégis, akkor megoldjuk – folytatta Klaus. – Egyébként is ajándék boszorkánynak ne nézd az okait, hanem csak azt, hogy a te oldaladon álljon.

A Salvatore házban a két boszorkány már munkához is látott és keresték az eltűnteket. Ric és Jeremy gondterhelten ültek a kanapén, Stefan pedig bátyját nézte, aki éppen töltött magának egy pohár whiskyt. Azóta nem látta, hogy Elena kijelentette, hogy nem fog kettőjük közül választani és Damon másnapra eltűnt. Mindig is hirtelencselekvő típus volt. Ráadásul a fiatalabb Salvatore testvért érdekelte volna, hogy bátyja hol ismerte meg a boszorkányt, akivel jött. Ő lenne a legújabb trófea? - nézett a nőre kételkedve Stefan, ám hamar elvetette ezen feltevését. Mindketten teljesen közömbösnek látszottak. Bár bátyjánál a színészkedés is szóba jöhet, de mire fel? Mindig is imádott dicsekedni a csábításaival és egy ilyen erős boszorkányt semmiképpen sem hagyott volna ki a dicshimnuszaiból.

Otthon, édes otthon – mormolta Damon és egy hajtásra kiitta a pohár tartalmát.

Valami eredmény? - kérdezte aggódva a szobába berobbanó Caroline, mögötte besuhantak az ősök is.

Eddig semmi – felelte Ric és aggódva megcsóválta a fejét.

A hibridjeimet is ráállítottam a keresésre – szólt közbe Klaus és leült a másik kanapéra. Kol mellé ült a macskával a kezében és gépies mozdulatokkal simogatta Midnight fejét. Cassie macskája megnyugtatóan dorombolt válaszként.

Nem hinném, hogy a kitenyésztett kis barátaid segíteni tudnának – szúrt közbe cinikusan Damon.

Damon! - csattant fel egyszerre Ric, Caroline és Stefan. Remélték, hogy az idősebb Salvatore visszafogja magát, de mind tudták, hogy ez csak egy hiú ábránd.

Nem miattad vagyunk itt, de ha még egyszer ilyet mondasz, kitépem az egyik vesédet és megetetem veled, világos? - kérdezte tőle Klaus, csak a miheztartás végett. Kezdett nagyon elege lenni az idősebb Salvatore-ból; visszajön, hoz magával egy boszorkányt is, és rögtön azt hiszi, hogy joga van az ilyen megjegyzésekhez. Hát egyáltalán nincs joga hozzá.

Megértette – válaszolt testvére helyett sietősen Stefan és vetett bátyjára egy figyelmeztető pillantást, amit Damon, mint mindig, most is figyelmen kívül hagyott. Bonnie ekkor élesen felsikoltott és a szoba másik végébe repült volna, ha Caroline nem kapja el. Damon boszorkányának az orra pedig igencsak vérzett. A nő leült Ric mellé és zsebkendőjét elővéve megtörölte vérző orrát. Bonnie-t Jeremy és Caroline támogatta el Ric másik oldalára.

Mire jutottak? - érdeklődte Elijah.

Mystic Falls területén vannak, annyi bizonyos. Bár nem is gondoltam, hogy elvinnék őket innen. Azonban sajnos csak lassan tudjuk szűkíteni a kört, mert folyton ellenállásba ütközünk. De reggelre valószínűleg meglesz.

Mintha kicsit kijöttél volna a gyakorlatból, Lorenna – szúrt oda Damon. Tudta, hogy a boszorkány az egyik legerősebb, aki még életben van és bosszantotta, hogy ilyen lassan tudja megoldani ezt a szerinte „csip-csup" kis keresést.

Mintha már mondtam volna a mai nap folyamán, hogy tegyél lakatot a szádra – szólt rá higgadtan a nő, akinek így legalább megtudták a keresztnevét. Lorenna.

Folytathatjuk – szólalt meg Bonnie, amint eléggé összeszedte magát.

Rendben – bólintott Lorenna és folytatták a keresést.

Rendben, tovább nem tudjuk szűkíteni a kört – jelentette ki Lorenna és a füle mögé tűrte egyik rakoncátlan vörös hajtincsét.

Ennél azért gyorsabb és jobb eredményt vártam – jegyezte meg Damon Mystic Falls térképét szemlélve, amin az egyik közeli, korántsem kicsi erdő volt bekarikázva.

A TE hibád, hogy nem érkeztünk időben – szólt rá szemeit bosszúsan összehúzva Lorenna Damonre.

Fogd csak rám – fonta össze a kezeit a mellkasa előtt a férfi.

A legjobb az lenne, ha mindenki megnyugodna és kitervelnénk valamit – szólalt meg higgadtan Elijah.

Szóval, mit csinálunk? - kérdezte Jeremy.

Te semmit – válaszolta Ric. - Itt maradsz Bonnie-val.

Legyen – sóhajtotta bosszúsan a Gilbert fiú, amikor barátnője megfogta a kezét.

A legjobb az lenne, ha felosztanánk az erdőt – jegyezte meg Klaus, aki mindig kész volt egy használható tervvel. - Én Caroline-al megyek...

A csapatok végül kialakultak: Stefan és Rebekah ment északra, Caroline és Klaus nyugatra, Damon és Lorenna délre és végül Kol és Elijah keletre. Bonnie, Ric és Jeremy pedig a Salvatore házban maradtak. Az időközben kissé magához tért Kol Ricre bízta a macskát és rászólt, hogy vigyázzon rá és adjon neki enni. Ezután ki-ki elindult a rá kiszabott irányba.

Eközben Cassie kezdett magához térni és gondolatban igencsak átkozódott a fejébe nyilalló fájdalom miatt. Olyan érzése volt, mintha Michael Flatley és egész tánccsoportja szteppelt volna végig a fején. Kinyitotta a szemeit, majd lecsukta és újból kinyitotta. Rájött, hogy valami sötét helyen van, feltehetően egy pincében vagy valami barlangban. A helyiségbe, ahol volt, gyér fény hatolt be és a lánynak kicsit meresztenie kellett a szemét, hogy körbe tudjon nézni. Meglátta az ájult Elenát és fölé hajolt. Szerencsére minden rendben volt vele. Ha minden igaz, ő is nemsokára magához tér, gondolta Cassie. Magában keserűen megjegyezte, hogy ennyit arról miszerint tud magára vigyázni, de legalább nem külön helyiségbe zárták őket, hanem egybe. Szerencsére Cassie talpraesett lány volt, így most sem esett kétségbe, annak ellenére, hogy helyzetük nem volt valami rózsás. Megpróbálta nem elveszíteni hidegvérét és azon kezdett gondolkozni, hogy hogyan juthatnának ki innen. Mire Elena magához tért a terv már körvonalazódott is a fejében.

Shh – tette tenyerét a hasonmás szájára. A másikkal mutatta neki, hogy maradjon csendben. Ezután elmutogatta barátnőjének a tervet, aki kissé kételkedett ugyan a terv sikerében, de azért remélte a legjobbakat. Valamint nem nagyon értette, hogy barátnője, hogyhogy nem borult ki. Bár, mikor jobban belegondolt, rövid ismeretségük alatt soha nem látta még Cassie-t bizonytalanak. Vagy ha az is volt, nagyon jól tudta palástolni az érzéseit. A hasonmás kicsit bosszankodott, hogy már megint sikerült őt elrabolnia az ellenségnek, bárki legyen is az. Reményei közt szerepelt, hogy sikerül kijutniuk innen vagy a többiek gyorsan megmentik őket. Fürkészően nézett barátnője elszánt arcába és megpróbált erőt meríteni a másik nyugodtságából. Cassie addig levette a cipőjét, az egyiket gondosan eltette, a másikat fenyegetően megsuhintotta párszor a levegőben. Nem épp a legjobb fegyver, de most talán megteszi, gondolta. Mikre nem jó egy magas sarkú, merengett még el egy pillanatra. Ezt követően a terve szerint behúzódott az ajtó mögé és elkiáltotta magát:

Elena! Elena jól vagy?! - miközben a hasonmás a sarokba kuporgott. Cassie ugyanis nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy barátnőjének baja essen. Lépések zaja hangozott fel, majd az ajtó előtt megállt valaki és a zárral kezdett babrálni. Ezután belépett egy férfi, Cassie felismerte azt a fickót, akit – számításai szerint legalábbis - este kigáncsolt. Ezt a fickót üldözi a balszerencse, gondolta. Elena még mindig a sarokban kuporgott és úgy tett, mint aki nagyon meg van rémülve, bár nem nagyon kellett tettetnie. Ő is levette a cipőit, mert ha sikerül a terv, akkor nagyon gyorsan el kell tűnniük innen. A férfi beljebb lépett. Cassie csak erre várt. Hátulról beleszúrta a magas sarkúját. A férfi kiszáradt hullaként terült el a padlón.

Cassie megragadta Elena kezét - majd miután körülnézett a kihalt folyosón – elrohantak egy lejárat felé. Elena rájött, hogy a város alatti szövevényes alagútrendszerbe jutottak.

Sietnünk kell, nemsokára rájönnek, hogy elszöktünk – rángatta maga után a hasonmást, ám érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Nagyon nehezen kezdte venni a levegőt és a szeme előtt apró pontok kezdtek felvillanni.

Honnan tudod, hogy merre kell menni? - kérdezte tőle Elena és megállt.

Boszorkány vagyok, bár nem olyan erős – válaszolta készségesen Cassie.

Én meg a hasonmás – sóhajtotta Elena. Magában pedig elgondolkozott rajta, hogy vajon miért nem lehet egy normális emberi barátnője sem.

Sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam, csak úgy láttam szükséged van arra, hogy egy kívülállóval beszélgess – szabadkozott Cassie, aki amúgy sem szokta világgá kürtölni, hogy boszorkány.

Én pedig sajnálom, hogy belekevertelek – ölelte meg Elena. Nem haragudott Cassie-re. Csak azt akarta, hogy mindketten élve kijussanak innen. Ekkor azonban az alagút azon részéről, ahonnan jöttek futás hallatszott.

Hogy rohadjatok meg! – csapott egyet az alagút falára Cassie, majd gyorsan elmormolt egy varázsigét, amitől megremegett az alagút és az egyik támadóra esett a plafon egy része. - Futás! Ez nem tartja vissza a többit sokáig – de megremegett és majdnem elbotlott a saját lábában. Nem a ruha zavarta, bár nem volt túl kellemes futni benne, mivel nem erre tervezték. Ráadásul a barlangrendszer alja nem volt éppen sima terület, így a lába alatt apró kavicsok voltak, amik megsebezték a talpát.

Cassie, minden rendben? - kapta el Elena, mielőtt közelebbről megismerte volna a padlót. Látta, hogy Cassie milyen furcsán veszi a levegőt, ráadásul, minta kicsit lázas is lett volna.

Valamit beadtak, érzem... fáj – kapkodta a levegőt és egyre nehezebben bírt lélegezni. Fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok, de tudta, mi a helyes megoldás. Legalábbis barátnője szempontjából helyes. - Elena, itt kell hagynod – suttogta.

Nem, ha kell, a hátamra veszlek, de nem hagylak itt – rázta meg a fejét a hasonmás. Egyből elvetette ezt az eshetőséget. Ő soha nem hagyna itt senkit, különösen nem olyat, aki a barátja. - Egyébként is, hogy tudnék utána Kol szemébe nézni? - kérdezte mosolyt erőltetve az arcára.

Borzalmas, hogy Kollal hozakodsz elő – sóhajtotta Cassie, de Kol gondolatára megpróbálta összeszedni magát. Elena segített neki.

Mindjárt ott leszünk azon a részen, ahova vámpír nem teheti be a lábát – biztatta őt a hasonmás könnyes szemmel.

Tudom – sóhajtotta Cassie. Elküzdötték magukat a barlangrendszer vámpírmentes övezetébe.

A két lány szabályosan bedőlt a barlangba. Elena pedig a Ric által ott hagyott fegyvereket kezdte keresni.

Cassie, itt egy nyílpuska tudsz vele bánni? - guggolt le aggódva barátnője mellé, aki csukott szemmel küzdött a szervezetében lévő méreg ellen.

Igen, tedd ide mellém – suttogta fáradtan. - Elena, megtennéd, hogy kérdezel tőlem valamit? Nem szabad elveszítenem az eszméltemet. Elijah és Kol nemsokára itt lesznek, csak feltartják őket.

Honnan tudod? - érdeklődte Elena és leült Cassie mellé.

Látó vagyok. Tudod, Cassandra leszármazottja – mormolta szemforgatva. Látszott rajta, hogy nem szereti ezt a témát, de azért hajlandóságot mutatott a felelésre. Elvégre mégis ő ajánlotta fel.

Szóval ezért hívnak Cassandrának? - kérdezte érdeklődve Elena.

Nem a nevem Cassie, és nem Cassandra. Ő az ősöm volt. Tőle származik a képességem – hunyta le egy pillanatra a szemeit. Utálta, ha úgy gondolták olyan, mint az őse. Viszont ezt nem akarta szegény Elena szemére hányni, mivel hallott róla, hogy Katerina Petrova mennyire megkeserítette az életét.

Tudod, hogy mit kaptál? Amiért ilyen rosszul vagy – tette hozzá aggódva a hasonmás és megsimogatta barátnője hátát.

Olyat kaptam, mint Kol. Csak ez nem vámpírokra, hanem boszorkányokra van igencsak rossz hatással.

Mennyire rossz hatással? - kérdezte Elena, mert baljós előérzet fogta el.

Ha nem kapom meg az ellenszert, meghalok – közölte a számára igen sajnálatos tényeket.

A vámpírvér majd meggyógyít – vetette fel a hasonmás.

Az nemigen. Lelassítja a folyamatot, de nem gyógyít meg – közölte szárazon.

Akkor neked ugye van ellenszered? - tette fel reménykedve a kérdést és sírni kezdett. Nem akarta, hogy Cassie meghaljon.

Igen, a konyhában az Earl Grey feliratú dobozban – válaszolta Cassie. - Elena, ne sírj! Minden rendben lesz – nyugtatta barátnőjét. - Mintha valami tragikomédiába csöppentünk volna – sóhajtotta. Egy barlangban vigasztalja az érte síró hasonmást. Ez igazán abszurd volt.

Figyelj, ha tudni akarsz valamit a jövővel vagy a múlttal kapcsolatban, akkor most elárulom neked. Ez csak egyszeri alkalom. Cserébe csupán annyit kérek, hogy ne sírjál – ajánlotta Cassie, de közben be kellett hunynia a szemét, mert forogni kezdett a világ, vagyis a barlang.

Neked aztán furcsa vigasztalási módszered van – szipogott fel Elena, de azért elmosolyodott.

Szóval, van valami kérdésed?

Ha van, azt akkor nyilván tudod.

Cseles – válaszolt Cassie. - Tényleg ezt szeretnéd kérdezni?

Te tényleg tudod a kérdésem – hökkent meg Elena.

Nem tudod elképzelni, hogy egy boszorkány látó legyen?

Mint Sybill Trelawney? - bizonytalanodott el Elena, és az első eszébe jutó jósnőt mondta, akit a filmekből ismert.

Kérlek, ez sértés volt a javából – húzta fel az orrát önérzetesen Cassie, ami el is kezdett vérezni. Elena adott neki egy zsebkendőt.

Még összevérezed a Koltól kapott nyakláncot és a zakóját is – vetett barátnőjére egy halvány mosolyt.

Akkor válaszoljak a fel nem tett kérdésedre?

Majd ha jobban leszel – felelte Elena. – Szerinted mennyi idő telt el az eltűnésünk óta?

Szerintem reggel van – válaszolta Cassie.

Az elejétől fogva tudtad, hogy Kol egy vámpír? – váltott témát Elena.

Tudtam, hogy vámpír. De csak később jöttem rá, hogy ő egy ősi, ha ezt szeretted volna kérdezni.

Nem zavar, hogy ő… szóval…

Nem zavar, hogy vámpír. A nagyanyám úgy nevelt, hogy ne legyek előítéletes másokkal szemben. Legyen vámpír, vérfarkas, boszorkány vagy éppenséggel hibrid. Ezek nem számítanak, Elena. Csak az érzések, ha kedvelsz valakit, nem érdekes a többi.

Te tényleg kedveled Kolt – jelentette ki a nyilvánvalót a hasonmás.

Igen, kedvelem őt. Nagyon jó ember, kedves és figyelmes. Egyszerűen imádok a közelében lenni, vonz magához – mosolyodott el lágyan Cassie.

Ő egy vámpír – húzta fel a szemöldökét Elena.

Elijah is az – nézett a hasonmásra sokatmondóan Cassie.

De Kol egy pszichopata gyilkos – mutatott rá a lényegre Elena. Nem értette, hogy nem képes barátnője elfogadni az érvelését. - Neked nem számít, hogy egy csomó embert megölt? Nem is véve figyelembe Klaust és Rebekah-t.

Mostanában jobban megismerted és még mindig ez a véleményed? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Cassie. – Elismerem, hogy nem ártatlan báránykák, de ok nélkül nem szabad ítélkeznünk.

Klaus megölte a nénikémet – fordította a plafon felé a pillantását a hasonmás. Még mindig fájt neki, hogy miatta kellett meghalnia Jennának. Csak azért, mert az ő rokona volt. Klaus kegyetlen és gonosz, ahogy Rebekah is. Ezen nincs mit ragozni. Elijah talpig becsületes, viszont azt hajlandó volt elismerni, hogy Kol a kettő között van félúton.

Igen, ez valóban nem volt szép tőle – sóhajtott fel együttérzően Cassie.

Ki támadott meg minket? – kérdezte kicsivel később Elena.

Nem ismerem. Annyi bizonyos, hogy nem játszik tisztességesen. Mint általában a boszorkányvadászok – jelentette ki megvetően Cassie.

Kik azok a boszorkányvadászok? – kérdezte homlokráncolva a hasonmás, akinek még egyhez sem volt szerencséje.

Ők támadták meg Kolt és Ricket – felelte Cassie.

És Caroline-t? - kérdezte Elena.

Miért, őt is megtámadták? - kérdezte kissé döbbenten Cassie.

Aznap reggel, amikor Ricket – válaszolta a hasonmás.

Akkor Kol azért ment el olyan nagy sebbel-lobbal – gyúlt világosság Cassie szemeiben.

Nem tudtad? - értetlenkedett Elena, nem értve, hogyha a lány látó, akkor hogy nem látja az ilyen dolgokat.

Általában nem szoktam használni a képességemet, fáj tőle a fejem. Meg amúgy is... utálom. A nagyi meg folyton hőbörög miatta, hogy én kaptam családunk oly régóta várt képességét, én meg elhanyagolom.

A családod többi tagja nem látó?

Úgy érted a nagyanyám? Ő a szerelmi ügyekre specializálódott, hogy úgy mondjam. A mottója „Általánosan elismert igazság, hogy a legényembernek, ha vagyonos, okvetlenül kell feleség."

Büszkeség és balítélet? Több rokonod nincs?

Élő nemigen. A boszorkányvadászok gondoskodtak róla.

A nagyid is boszorkány? – kíváncsiskodott Elena.

Igen, az egyik legerősebb, akit csak ismerek – válaszolta Cassie szája sarkában egy apró mosollyal.

Szóval ezek a boszorkányvadászok boszorkányokra – vonta le következtetését a hasonmás még az előbbi témához kapcsolódóan.

Igazából mindenkire, csak meg kell őket fizetni. De általában tényleg a boszorkányok a fő célpontjaik. Ebből kifolyólag nem igazán szimpatizálnak velük a boszorkányok. A nagyanyám biztos tudni fogja, mit kell tennünk és segít is nekünk. Csak ki kell jutnunk innen.

Milyen érzés varázsolni? – tette fel az őt már régóta foglalkoztató kérdését Elena. Bonnie-tól félt megkérdezni, mert nem akarta, hogy a nagyanyjával kapcsolatos fájdalmas emlékek felelevenedjenek barátnőjében.

Milyen érzés varázsolni? – ismételte meg a kérdést Cassie elgondolkozva. – Nem is tudom. Ez egy igencsak fogós kérdés. Először is tudnod kell, hogy mindent és mindenkit körülvesz a mágia.

Még a vámpírokat is? – vetette közbe a hasonmás.

Igen, még a vámpírokat is – bólintott rá Cassie.

De ők nem tudnak varázsolni – tagadta a hasonmás.

Ez igaz. Viszont ez nem feltétlenül jelenti azt, hogy nem érzékelik a mágiát. Vannak olyan aprócska hullámai a varázslatnak, amit még a közönséges emberek is megéreznek, megfogják őket. A természetfeletti lények pedig különösen érzékenyek ezekre a hullámokra.

Mint például az agyrobbantós izé?

Igen, bár az kifejezetten rájuk irányul. Én olyan hullámokra gondoltam, amik elmennek mellettük. Például vannak varázslatok, amik megvédik a boszorkányokat, ezeket a természetfeletti lények, így a vámpírok is érzékelik.

Azt hiszem, értem. Egyébként te is tudsz ilyen fejfájós akármit?

Nem. De a nagyim nagyon profi benne. Szóval a kérdésedre válaszolva a varázsolni olyan, mintha amikor valaki felemel a magasba és te csak forogsz, forogsz és forogsz.

Eközben az erdőben kereső párokat vámpírok és boszorkányvadászok támadták meg. Klausékat megtámadókat a hibrid intézte el. Nem igazán esett nehezére a dolog. Stefan Rebekah párosnál az ős kitépte a rájuk támadó boszorkányvadász szívét, a vámpírokat a fiatalabb Salvatore testvérre hagyta, de mikor látta, hogy nem sikerült neki, kegyeskedett segíteni. Damon és Lorenna a rájuk támadó boszorkányvadászt életben hagyták, Damon hathatós segítségével elaltatták. A vámpírokat Lorenna hamuvá égette.

Porból lettél, porrá leszel – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Damon a hamvakra pillantva. Majd az eszméletlen gonosz boszivadászt a vállára dobva követte Lorennát, aki a Salvatore panzió felé vette az irányt.

Kol és Elijah bőszen kutatta a két lányt. Hallották, hogy valahol beomlik a barlangrendszer. Így arrafelé vették az irányt. Ekkor megtámadták őket.

Hibát követettek el – közölte velük Kol, majd lecsapott a támadóikra. A fiatalabb ős őrjöngő, dühös pusztításba kezdett. Elijah-nak nem is kellett semmit tennie, mert öccse vérengzésbe fojtotta a támadók gyenge kis próbálkozását, akik cafatokban végezték. Elijah csendben szemlélte tombolását, majd mikor már az erdőt kezdte irtani, óvatosan megszólította.

Kol, szerintem Cassie és Elena a barlangban vannak. Nyilván arra a részre mentek, ahol a boszorkányvadászok vámpírjai nem tudják elfogni őket.

Akkor meg mit álldogálunk itt? - csattant fel a fiatalabb Mikaelsson és vámpírsebességgel elsuhant. Bátyja követte őt.

Elena! Kol és Elijah két percen belül itt lesz – közölte Cassie, szeretett volna megnyugtatóan rámosolyogni a hasonmásra, de már lassan a beszéd is nehezére esett. Elena, amint meghallotta a lány mondatát megkönnyebbülten elsírta magát, alig várta, hogy Elijah megnyugtató ölelésében érezze magát. Cassie érezte, hogy a varázsereje fájdalmasan lassan és fokozatosan elhagyja őt. Tudta, hogyha ezt a nagyanyja megtudja, akkor nagyon dühös lesz rá azért, mert nem vigyázott jobban. Végül nem bírt tovább küzdeni a méreg ellen. Elájult.


	11. Szükség

Szükség

Amikor Kol és Elijah odaértek a barlangba, Elena már a végső kétségbeesés határán egyensúlyozott, ugyanis sehogy nem bírta magához téríteni az eszméletlen Cassie-t. Nem akarta, hogy egy újabb számára fontos személy haljon meg, azért mert ő az az átkozott hasonmás. Az ősöket meglátva zokogva odacipelte a vámpírmentes rész bejáratához ájult barátnőjét. Kol gyorsan kikapta Elena kezéből Cassie-t és kissé megkönnyebbülten magához szorította. Hála az égnek él, gondolta magában.

Azt mondta... azt mondta... tartsam ébren, de... elájult és nem tér magához – tört ki Elenából két sírás között. Elijah a mellkasához szorította a hasonmást, és megnyugtató szavakat mormolt neki.

Majd a vérem meggyógyítja – harapta meg a csuklóját Kol és Cassie szájához tette a vérző kezét és megitatta a vérével.

Nem... méreg... Cassie... Earl Grey doboz... - hebegte össze-vissza a hasonmás szemei idegesen néztek hol Cassie-re, hol Elijah-ra, hol Kolra, ám lehetett látni, hogy nem tud rájuk fókuszálni.

Elena, nyugodj meg – szólt közbe lágy hangon Elijah.

Szerintem sokkot kapott – vetette oda neki Kol félvállról, de továbbra is Cassie-t figyelte és aggodalma újra felszínre tört, ugyanis a lány nem reagált a vámpírvérre, továbbra is kapkodva szedte a levegőt, a szíve egyeletlenül vert, valamint még mindig nem tért magához. - Elijah, valami gond van – szólalt meg elgyötört hangon a fiatalabb ős.

Hogy érted? - kérdezte élesen és közelebb lépett hozzájuk Elenával.

Nem gyógyult meg – csattant fel Kol és a karjaiba kapta Cassie-t. A lány feje a férfi nyakhajlatának dőlt és a láztól meleg és kapkodó lélegzete az ős nyakát birizgálta. _Nem halhat meg… nem halhat meg… kérlek… kérlek…_

Menjünk a Salvatore panzióba, Bonnie vagy Lorenna biztos tud csinálni valamit – vetette fel Elijah. Végül is a boszorkányok. Csak tudnak tenni valamit, akármit az ilyen helyzetekben.

Earl Grey doboz... ellenszer... – motyogta Elena.

Hogy mondod, Elena? – fogta meg a hasonmás vállát Elijah és kissé eltolta magától. Remélte, hogy jól hallotta azt, amit a lány mondott. A hasonmás zavarodottan nézett az ősre és kusza gondolatait megpróbálta összeszedni. Zavaros gondolati között felbukkant az a tudat, hogy Cassie számít rá. Segített neki, megmentette őt és neki is ezt kell tenni.

Most nincs idő az udvariságra, Elijah. Olvass bele a fejébe és kész – szisszent fel mérgesen Kol, miközben még jobban magához szorította a karjaiban az egyre rosszabb állapotban lévő lányt.

Elena, sajnálom, de meg kell tennem – sóhajtotta Elijah a hasonmás szemeibe nézve. Kolnak szüksége van Cassie-re. Belenézett a hasonmás fejébe. Nehéz volt azt az emléket megtalálnia, amit keresett, mert Elena gondolatai nagyon csapongtak. Végül mégis megtalálta a kereset emléket. Cassie megmondta a hasonmásnak, hogy vámpírvér csak lelassítja a mérget, majd elmondta, hogy hol van az ellenszer.

Cassie-nek van ellenszere. Egy Earl Grey dobozban, a házában – sóhajtott fel Elijah. Nem lepte meg a dolog, ahogy az sem, hogy a lány egy boszorkány. És kezdett összeállni a fejében a kép, hogy honnan is ismeri Lorennát. Kol elsuhant Cassie-vel a karjaiban. Elijah a karjaiba vette Elenát, majd utánuk sietett.

Kol, amint megérkezett a lány házába felforgatta a konyhát azért a nyavalyás dobozért, de előtte Cassie-t óvatosan lefektette a kanapéra és gondosan betakarta. Mikor megtalálta az ellenszert gyorsan forralt vizet, mivel az egyszersmind teaként is funkcionált. Elijah is megérkezett a hasonmással. Adott neki egy kis whiskyt. Gyógyító célzattal. Majd felhívta a többieket, hogy megtalálták a lányokat. Mindenki fellélegzett a hír hallatán. Klaus, Caroline, Stefan és Rebekah a házhoz siettek, viszont csak a hibrid tudott bemenni. Stefan beszélni akart Elenával, de a hasonmás nem akart elmozdulni Cassie mellől és görcsösen szorongatta az eszméletlen lány kezét. A fiatalabb Salvatore megértette ezt, így miután az ablakon keresztül látta, hogy a hasonmás életben van, hazament, hogy az otthoniakkal is tudassa a legújabb híreket, bár már ők is értesítést kaptak róla. De tudta, hogy Bonnie talán jobban megnyugszik, ha ő mondja, mintha Elijah-tól hallaná.

Mi történt? – kérdezte idegesen Klaus, mikor meglátta Cassie-t. Elenára nézett választ követelve, de ő nem volt most éppen a toppon, így mindig higgadt öccsére pillantott. Valamint nem tudta hova tenni, hogy Kol miért van a konyhában és mivel piszmog ott.

Hallottuk, hogy beomlik a barlangrendszer egy része, így arra felé vettük az irányt. Feltartóztattak minket. Mire megtaláltuk Elenáékat, Cassie addigra már eszméletét vesztette – felelte kimérten Elijah, a telefonban ugyanis csak a leglényegesebb információkat közölte miszerint a lányokat megtalálták és Cassie házába mentek.

Miért nem adtatok neki a véretekből? – vetette fel a legkézenfekvőbb megoldást Caroline az ajtóból.

Kol adott neki és az előbb én is, ám nem használt semmit – magyarázta Elijah és a hangjában alig leplezett aggodalom bujkált.

Nem gyógyítja meg a vámpírvér? – szisszent fel Klaus.

Nem. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy valami méreg került a szervezetébe – mondta Elijah ezt még az ájult ismerte el Elenának, és egy boszorkány csak tudja az ilyen, és ehhez hasonló dolgokat. Valamint az ősnek is volt már szerencséje a boszorkányvadászokhoz és tudta, hogy a mérgeik igazán egyediek és kiválóak, a maguk nemében persze.

Mi lenne, ha kiszívnánk a vére egy részét? – ajánlotta Rebekah az ajtóból. Ha szerencséjük lenne, akkor még nem terjedt el teljesen a lány szervezetében és akkor utána gyorsan adnának neki donorvért, hogy meggyógyuljon vagy akkor már a vámpírvér is segítene rajta.

Nem használna, túl rég kapta a mérget, valószínű, már túlságosan elterjedt a szervezetében – rázta meg a fejét Elijah, megcáfolva ezzel húga reményeit.

Valami megoldás csak van! – csattant fel Klaus. Látta, milyen hatással van kisebbik öccsére Cassie és nem akarta belegondolni mi lesz, ha valami történik a lánnyal. Nem utolsó sorban már ő is egészen megszokta a társaságát.

De ha meghal, akkor vámpírrá válhat, hiszen vámpírvér van a szervezetében – mondta Caroline értetlenkedve és megborzongott, mert eszébe jutott saját átváltozása. Soha nem fogja megbocsátani – annak az utálatos, manipulatív, szuka - Katherine-nek, hogy az aljas kis játéka érdekében képes volt ezt tenni vele.

Attól tartok, ez nem olyan biztos – közölte gondterhelten Elijah. Rebekah és Klaus értette, mire akar kilyukadni testvérük és egyáltalán nem tetszett nekik a kialakult helyzet. Cseberből vederbe kerültek. Hiába találták meg a két lányt, ha Cassie meghal, akkor Kol teljesen össze fog omlani és a viselkedése is kiszámíthatatlan lesz. Tombolni fog vagy csendesen magába fordul? Sajnos egyik lehetőség rosszabb volt, mint a másik.

Miért? – kérdezte értetlenkedve Caroline.

A boszorkányvadászok miatt. Azok a senki taplók túlságosan is értenek a mérgekhez – morogta mérgesen Rebekah.

Szóval nincs esély?

De van… – szólalt meg suttogva Elena. A sírástól kissé nehezen beszélt, de a vámpírok így is értették, amit mondott. Rebekah és Caroline nem látták őt, de hitetlenkedve néztek arra a falra, amelynek túloldalán a nappali volt. Klaus sem igazán értette a dolgot.

Mégis mi? – kérdezte Nik. Ha van rá lehetőség, legyen az bármi is, ám legyen. Rajta igazán nem fog múlni.

Van ellenszerünk – felelte Elijah.

Hogy?! - kérdezte megütközve Rebekah, Caroline és Klaus.

Kol eközben, majd eszét vesztette, mert a teavíz nem akart forrni. Az idő csigalassúsággal haladt. Hallotta, hogy Cassie szíve, ami mindig olyan megnyugtatóan dobogott, most össze-vissza kalimpál. Érezte nem bírná elveszíteni a lányt. Ráadásul Elijahnak igaza volt, nem sok esély látszott arra, hogy Cassie vámpírrá váljon.

Azok a mocskok! – csapott egy a konyhapultra, ami veszélyesen megnyikordult, majd összecsuklott. Átsuhant a fején az a kicsit abszurd gondolat, hogy mennyire szívesen hallgatná most, hogy Cassie leszidja a rongálása miatt. Utána meg minden folyna tovább, úgy, ahogy eddig. Ebben a pillanatban felforrt a teavíz. Gyorsan öntött egy csészébe, majd beszáguldott a nappaliba. Elena segített Kolnak ülő helyzetbe tornázni Casssie-t.

Hogy adod be neki? - kérdezte Elena. Már teljes mértékig megbízott a férfiban. Tudta, hogy mindent meg fog tenni azért, hogy megmentse Cassie-t. Kol egyszerűen megoldotta a dolgot, óvatosan kinyitotta Cassie száját, és apránként megitatta vele az ellenszerrel ellátott gyógyteát. Aggódó gondolatai között felmerült, hogy akár szájból szájba is beadhatta volna neki. De elhessegette ezt a gondolatot, most csak az számít, hogy Cassie életben maradjon. Elijah és Klaus öccsük ténykedését nézte.

Mondjátok már, mi van! - türelmetlenkedett Rebekah. Meg kellett volna látogatni Kolt, amíg itt „betegeskedett", akkor legalább nem az ajtóban kéne szobroznia, hanem bent lehetne. Ez a feszültség egyszerűen kiborította.

Lorenna kicsapta a Salvatore villa ajtaját. A bent lévő Bonnie, Ric és Jeremy felkapták a fejüket.

Elenáék nem jönnek ide? - kérdezte remegő hangon Bonnie. Nem nyugtatta meg, hogy Elijah közölte velük Elenáék jól vannak. Látni akarta a legjobb barátnőjét. Még akkor is, ha ő képes volt az egyik őssel jönni a bálba. Most azt is nagyon megbánta, hogy olyan undokul viselkedett Caroline-al. Barátnők voltak az istenit, és ezen senki és semmi nem fog változtatni. Történjék bármi is.

Elijah azt mondta a telefonba, hogy Cassie házába mennek, mert szükségük van valamire – közölte megnyugtató hangon Lorenna, mivel ő beszélt az ősvámpírral Damon mobilján. Látta a fiatalabb boszorkány aggodalmát és megértette a fájdalmát is, de tudta, hogy most ott van szükség Elenára, itt viszont csak útban lenne. Megkönnyebbült, hogy az ősöknek sikerült megmenteniük a lányokat, bár annyira nem is kételkedet ebben. A többit már egész egyszerű lesz, megoldani kiszedik a boszorkányvadászból a szükséges információkat és levadássza őket. Azok a nyomorultak honnan szedték a bátorságot ahhoz, hogy…

Mikor is fogod visszaadni a mobilom? - kérdezte számonkérően Damon a vörös hajú boszorkányt.

Most úgysincs szükséged rá – tett egy hessegető mozdulatot Lorenna. - Amúgy vidd a szokásos helyre a szemetet – mutatott a vámpír vállán lévő boszorkányvadászra undorodva. - Én is mindjárt megyek, csak hozom a táskámat.

Ahogy gondolod – válaszolta Damon bosszankodva, mert a nő már meg sem várva a válaszát kiment a kocsihoz. Néha egyszerűen annyira szívesen megfojtotta volna. – Jer, igazán nem zavar, hogy itt vagytok a boszi barátnőddel, ellenben jobb ötletnek tartom azt, hogy ha haza vinnéd őt az exboszi vámpír anyjához és ott is maradnál velük. Ha Stefan hazajön, majd odaküldöm hozzátok. Ő úgyis szereti megvigasztalni azokat, akik rászorulnak.

Rendben. Szóljatok, ha van valami – bólintott Jeremy, majd a megjegyzéstől felpaprikázott Bonnie-vel együtt elmentek, mielőtt még barátnője nekiesett volna a vámpírnak, aki nyilván nem hagyta volna szó nélkül a dolgot.

Az meg ki? - kérdezte Ric, aki követte Damont. Ő nem szándékozott elhagyni a házat, hátha Damon vagy Lorenna segítségére tud lenni.

Egy hulla, ha Lorenna kezelésbe veszi – felelte cinikusan a vámpír. Dühösen rábámult Midnightra, mivel a macska a nyomába szegődött és a boszorkányvadász után kapdosott apró mancsaival. Nem az zavarta, hogy a macska szétkarmolja a nő arcát, hanem a lába alatt csinálja mindezt, és úgy, hogy közben majd' elbotlott benne.

Damon! - csattant fel Ric. Nem is véve észre, hogy az érintett pont nem figyel rá teljes egészében.

Jó, jó nem kell idegeskedni, nem is értem, miért nézel így rám, pedig csak az igazat mondtam. Egyébként egy boszorkányvadász, aki volt olyan hülye, és megtámadott minket – kapta el a pillantását a macskáról és dobott egyet fölösleges utasán. - Leterítenél valamit? Nem akarom, hogy mindent összepiszkoljon – húzta el a száját Damon, mert tudta, ha Lorenna egyszer belelendül, akkor ott minden csupa vér lesz.

Nem vagyok a csicskád! – nézett rá sértetten Ric. Utálta, amikor a vámpír adta az arrogáns bunkót.

Ric, ha lehet, ne most drámázz. Ez nem a megfelelő pillanat – mondta Damon, Ric dúlva-fúlva ugyan, de leterített valamit.

Itt van, tessék – vetette még oda morogva állítólagos legjobb barátjának, aki fel sem vette a megjegyzést, hanem előhozta azt a vasszéket, amit ilyenkor használni szokott. Beszíjazta a boszorkányvadászt. Már csak Lorennára vártak.

Nem is kellett rá sokat várni. A vörös hajú boszorkány belépett a szobába és a földre dobta a táskáját. Egy hajgumival összefogta a haját, hogy ne lógjon a szemébe. Megsimogatta a lábához dörgölőző macskát.

Akkor kezdhetjük? - kérdezte lehajolva és a táskájában kezdett kutatni.

Légy a vendégem – ajánlotta nagylelkűen Damon.

Pontosan mit is fogtok csinálni? - kérdezte Ric, de már kezdte sejteni, hogy mi is fog történni itt nemsokára.

Tényleg nem tudod, Ric? - felelt kérdéssel a kérdésre a vámpír és egy nem sok jót ígérő kegyetlen mosoly tűnt fel az ajkain.

Kiszedjük belőle a számunkra szükséges információt – válaszolt a történelemtanárnak Lorenna. A férfi tétovázott, hogy maradjon-e vagy sem. A boszorkány látta rajta mennyire idegenkedik ettől Ric, annak ellenére, hogy Damon azt mondta ő egy vámpírvadász. De végül is, más dolog megölni egy vámpírt, és más megölni egy boszorkányvadászt. - Minket igazán nem fog zavarni, hogyha nem leszel itt. Az ellenkezője sem, csak ne legyél útban – nyugtatta meg kedvesen. Igazán szimpatikus volt neki Damon legjobb barátja, de most ebben a pillanatban nem ért rá leállni flörtölni vele. Talán később lesz alkalmam közelebbről megismerni, merengett el egy pillanatra.

Maradok – szólalt meg Alaric és remélte, hogy nem bánja meg döntését. Közben feltűnt neki, hogy Midnight éberen ül és figyel, mintha csak parancsra várna.

Ahogy gondolod – jegyezte meg Lorenna és elővett egy igencsak szerteágazó késgyűjteményt, aminek látványára a történelemtanárnak leesett az álla. A kések szinte mindegyike antik ezüst darab volt, csodálatos munka egytől-egyig.

A macska nem gond? – dadogta falfehéren a késeket nézve.

Nem lesz vele semmi probléma – mosolygott rá csábosan Lorenna.

Ha rosszul leszel, légyszi ne hányd össze a házam – fordult legjobb barátja felé Damon és még a kezeit is széttárta a jobb hatás érdekében. Igazán nem akarta, hogy még Ric után is takarítani kelljen.

Úgy gondolod, hogy rosszul leszek? - kérdezte Ric, de jól láthatóan nagyot nyelt. Nem nézett ki a kedves és gyönyörű vörös hajú nőből olyan dolgokat, amitől ő elhányná magát. Bár az a késgyűjtemény igazán ijesztő volt.

Damon, megtennéd, hogy segítesz nekem Alaric piszkálása helyett? – kérdezte Lorena.

Mióta szorulsz te segítségre? – dobta vissza a labdát Damon, de azért közelebb lépett hozzá. – Szóval, hogy kezdjük?

Meg kell törnünk az elméje védelmét. Túl erős fal veszi körül, utána belenézek az elméjébe és meglátjuk, mit találunk – válaszolta töprengve a boszorkány.

Akkor kezdődjön a móka – dörzsölte össze a kezeit Damon.

Azért lehetőleg ne öld még meg – közölte véleményét igencsak szárazon Lorenna.

Ilyen kezdőnek nézel engem? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a vámpír. – Egyébként is tudom, hogy magadnak akarod ezt az élvezetet – mondta még és találomra kivett egy kést a készletből, majd a fogoly egyik kezébe döfte és végighúzta azon a karon, amibe szúrta. A hatás azonnali ébredéssel vegyített ordítás volt.

A többiek eközben Cassie felé fordultak és várták az eredményt. Negyedórával az ellenszer beadása után a lány légzése újra egyenletes lett, a szíve is normális ütemben kezdett dobogni és a láza is lassan kezdett visszaállni a normális állapotba. Kol gyöngéden megsimogatta az ájult lány arcát és haját.

Sikerült – sóhajtotta Klaus. Elena szeme erre az egy szóra ismét könnybe lábadt, de most a megkönnyebbüléstől. Elijah a vállára rakta a kezét, a hasonmás pedig megszorította a vállára nehezedő kezet.

Mikor fog felébredni? – kérdezte Elena.

Szerintem kérdezzük meg Damon boszorkányát, úgy tűnt, járatos ebben – vélte Elijah és már tárcsázta is az idősebb Salvatore telefonszámát. Elena csodálkozva nézett az ősre. Damonnak boszorkánya van? Újra itt van Mystic Fallsban? Ráadásul segít az ősöknek? Különös.

_Itt Lorenna beszél. Damon pillanatnyilag nem elérhető, de ha tényleg nagyon sürgős és fontos üzenetről van szó, átadom neki – szólt bele a nő, a háttérből felhangzott egy ordítás. _

Elijah Mikaelsson vagyok, Lorenna. Cassie valamilyen mérget kapott, de adtunk neki ellenszert. Ön szerint mikorra várható az, hogy magához térjen? – kérdezte Elijah. Az ordításról később szándékozott kérdezni. Először a fontosabb kérdésen essenek túl.

_Attól függ. A következő huszonnégy óra kritikus lesz._

Parancsol? – kérdezte élesen Elijah. Kol összerezzent és szorosan magához szorította Cassie-t. Elena kicsit bosszús volt, hogy nem olyan éles a hallása, mint a vámpíroknak és ennek következtében nem hallja a beszélgetést.

_Ha elég erős és küzdeni fog, akkor körülbelül egy nap múlva magához tér. A másik lehetőség pedig az, hogy kómába kerül - közölte velük a rideg valóságot a boszorkány, a háttérben pedig újabb ordítás hangzott fel._

Tehetünk valamit? – tette fel a kérdést Elijah és öcsére nézet.

_Semmit az égvilágon. Ez az ő harca. Ha megfogadják a tanácsomat, fektessék le az ágyába._

Ki kiáltott? – kérdezte Elijah. Bosszantotta, hogy ennél nem tudnak többet tenni Cassie-ért csak azt, hogy ágyba fektetik és várják a csodát. Remélte, hogy Damonnek és a boszorkányának sikerült elfogniuk egy boszorkányvadászt és éppen őt kínozzák. Talán a fogoly „segítségével" szűkíteni tudják az ellenük támadó klánok listáját.

_Tudja, elkaptunk egy boszorkányvadászt és azon vagyunk, hogy megkérdezzük tőle, mire is készülnek pontosan. – _Igazolta Elijah feltevését Lorenna.

_Eddig kurvára nem mondott semmit – hallotta meg az idősebb Salvatore bosszús hangját. - Ric, egyébként megmondtam neked, hogy ne hányd össze a házam!_

_Damon moderálnád az ilyen megjegyzéseket a jelenlétemben? – szólt rá Lorenna._

_Hogy neked milyen érzékenyed lelked van! – csattant fel Damon._

_Sajnálom Elijah, csak Damon mindig kötekszik – szabadkozott Lorenna._

Semmi gond hölgyem, tudom, miről beszél. A fogollyal meg azt javaslom, vigyázzanak. Amikor a testvérem elkapott egyet, ő a szemünk előtt vett be egy mérget, ami a ruhája egyik zsebébe volt – tájékoztatta őket Elijah.

_Tudom, ez szokásuk, de ne aggódjon, kell még egy kis idő. Viszont garantáltan megtöröm és akkor beszélni fog. _

Nem tudja melyik klán támadott meg minket? –kérdezte meg a nőt, aki úgy tűnt nagyon biztos a dolgában. Nyilván volt már dolga boszorkányvadászokkal.

_Hát az esélyek igencsak szűkösek. Nem sok olyan klán van, akik meg mernének támadni vámpírokat, vagy netán elmernék rabolni a hasonmást vagy Cassie-t. Most viszont mennem kell. Viszlát – köszönt el a nő és bontotta a vonalat. _Elijahnak volt egy olyan érzése, mintha a nő mondott volna valami fontosat. Ő mégsem tudott rájönni, hogy mi is volt az, ezer éves tapasztalat ide, ezer éves tapasztalat oda.

Határozott nő, az már egyszer biztos – jegyezte meg Klaus. Tetszett neki Lorenna stílusa, olyannak nézett ki, aki bármire képes, ha egyszer valamit a fejébe vesz. Neki is jól jönne egy ilyen boszorkány, egyébként is most pillanatnyilag igencsak híján volt belőlük. Csak tudná mi a cselekedeteinek a mozgatórugója. Damon miatt csinálja? Vagy ki miatt? Ismeri Cassie-t? Megintcsak kérdés kérdés hátán. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy igencsak érdekelte volna, melyik boszorkányvadász-klán merte megtámadni őket. Egyáltalán felbérelte őket valaki, vagy csak érdekük fűződik hozzá? De milyen érdek? Egyszerűen kiborító az egész, de tudta, ha elkapja őket, akkor kiírtja az egész csürhét véglegesen. Mert Klaus Mikaelssont és családját senki ne merészelje fenyegetni.

Csak nehogy elcsábulj – jegyezte meg Caroline mosolyogva.

Én soha! – válaszolta a hibrid és engedve a vágyainak megcsókolta a szőke lányt, aki viszonozta a hibrid ostromát.

Jaj, ne előttem nyáladzatok – fintorodott el Rebekah.

Húgom, menj haza és nézz utána az iratok között, hogy kié lehet az a terület, ahol feltehetően tanyát vertek a boszorkányvadászok – szólalt meg Klaus. Rebekah bólintott és elment. Tudta, hogy ez most nem a veszekedések ideje. – Caroline, te is menj haza és feküdj le, pihenj egy kicsit – fordult a szőke lány felé kedvesen Klaus.

Arról ne is álmodj – csattant fel Caroline.

Nikolaus, szerintem te is menj haza Caroline-al együtt, ha történik valami értesítelek titeket. Valamint küldj pár hibridet arra a területre, hogy nézzenek körül, bár szerintem már eltűntek. Hálás lennék, ha küldenél nekem váltó ruhát – jegyezte meg Elijah szmokingjára mutatva.

Jó ötlet, Elijah. Akkor utánanézünk a dolognak és küldöm a hibrideket – bólintott rá Nik, és Caroline-al együtt távoztak.

Én… felviszem Cassie-t a szobájába – mondta Kol és karjaiba véve a lányt felsétált az emeletre.

Aggódik érte – szólalt meg Elena, aki szintén ugyanígy érzett.

Igen, Kolt még soha nem láttam szerelmesnek – jegyezte meg Elijah. Elmondta a hasonmásnak, mit mondott neki Lorenna és hogy a nő Damon boszorkánya. A lányt kissé felzaklatta, amit barátnőjéről hallott, de tudta, hogy Cassie küzdeni fog. – Nem lenne jobb, ha te is hazamennél egy kicsit?

Nem – rázta meg a fejét határozottan a hasonmás.

Szerintem azért megfontolhatnád, át kéne öltöznöd.

Veszek Cassie-től ruhát, meg őt is átöltöztetem – közölte Elena. Egy percre sem akarta elhagyni addig a házat, amíg Cassie fel nem ébred.

De előtte készítek neked valami reggelit, nem akarom, hogy elájulj az éhségtől – ajánlotta Elijah, mivel látta a lányon, hogy elhatározta magát.

Ez nagyon kedves tőled, Elijah – nézett rá hálásan a hasonmás.

Ezután Elena evett egy kevéske pirítóst. Lezuhanyozott és felöltözött Cassie egyik ruhájába.

Meg fog gyógyulni – fogta meg Kol vállát barátnője szobájában.

Igen, tudom - mondta a férfi, aki egyik kezével az alvó lány kezét fogta, a másikkal pedig a haját simogatta.

Átöltöztetem, megtennéd, hogy... - hagyta félbe tapintatosan a mondatot Elena.

Persze – mormolta Kol. - Mindjárt visszajövök – mormolta Cassie fölé hajolva, megpuszilta a lány homlokát és kiment. Elena elkezdte átöltöztetni Cassie-t.

Kol – szólította meg a vendégszobában átöltöző öccsét Elijah.

Igen, Elijah? - fordult felé Kol, a szemei tele voltak aggodalommal és elnézett bátyja válla felett, mint aki nem is látja őt.

Ez alatt a rövid idő alatt, mialatt megismertem Cassie-t rájöttem, hogy cselekedeteinek a mozgatórugója a szeretet és a barátság. Kedves lány, ugyanakkor nagyon határozott is. Nem fogja feladni a küzdelmet, ő egy igazi harcos – mondta Elijah.

Azt hiszed, hogy én ezt nem tudom?! - szisszent fel mérgesen Kol.

De tudom, hogy tudod, csak úgy gondoltam jobb, ha kimondom – nyugtatta meg Elijah. Csak meg akarta nyugtatni a testvérét, de számított rá, hogy nem fogja nagyon jól fogadni.

Értem – válaszolta Kol. Értékelte, hogy a bátyja megpróbálja megvigasztalni, de akkor lesz nyugodt, ha újra látja majd Cassie mosolyát. A lány inkább vágjon mindent a fejéhez, csak éljen. Elena kijött Cassie szobájából, ahová Kol rögtön beviharzott. Elijah a vendégszoba ágyat felajánlotta Elenának, aki mivel nagyon fáradt volt, így elfogadta, de ismét elsírta magát. Elijah, hogy megnyugtassa, magához ölelte, Elena pedig elaludt a karjaiban.

Kol, miután visszament Cassie szobájába, befeküdt a lány mellé és a mellkasára húzta őt. Annyira fontos lett neki a lány, nem bírta volna elveszíteni őt különösen azzal a tudattal, hogy részben az ő hibájából történt az egész. Megígérte neki, hogy vigyáz, de nem figyelt eléggé. Közben egyenletesen simogatta a lány hosszú barna haját, amit Elena kiengedett a kontyból.

Tudod, mikor először találkoztunk, és a szemedbe néztem, azt hittem egy angyallal találkoztam. Most már biztos vagyok benne – suttogta a lány hajába. - Szükségem van rád, Cassie. Kérlek, ne hagyj egyedül – kérlelte halkan és egy-egy könnycsepp görbült le a szemeiből, amit sok másik követett. Nem is emlékezett rá, mikor sírt utoljára. De most egyszerűen nem tudta magába tartani az érzéseit, legalább a testvérei nem látják kiborulását. Csak Elijah hallja, de biztos volt benne, hogy ő hallgatni fog róla.

Cassie egy ködös hegyoldalon találta magát. Felismerte a helyet. Az otthonától nem messze terült el. Gyönyörűen be lehetett innen látni a skót felföld azon részét, ahol felnőtt. Kiskorában sokat volt itt, viszont nem értette, hogy került ide. Kíváncsian nézett körül, amikor meglátott egy ismerős alakot közeledni a ködben. Hitetlenkedve nézett arrafelé, és ajka egyetlen egy szót formált.


	12. Chapter 12 Anyai segítség

12. fejezet

Anyai segítség

- Anyu? - kérdezte elcsukló hangon Cassie.

- Manó – tárt szét hívogatóan a karjait édesanyja a gyerekorri becenevét használva.

- Anyu – ismételte újra Cassie és édesanyja ölelő karjaiba futott. Szorosan magához ölelte. Már nem érdekelte, hogy hol van. Csak az, hogy az ő szeretett anyukája mellette van.

- Manó, figyelj rám – engedte lazábbra az ölelést, hogy lánya szemébe tudjon nézni.

- Igen? - szipogta Cassie. Minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, mert nem szerette volna elsírni magát.

- Ne sírj, itt vagyok – simított végig lánya haján.

- Tudom, sajnálom, Anyu – mondta egy halvány mosollyal.

- Ne kérj bocsánatot azért, mert kifejezed az érzéseid – vigasztalta szokásos kedvességével.

- Annyira örülök, hogy látlak – nézett bele édesanyja barna szemeibe.

- Én is, Manó. Beszélni szeretnék veled. Gyere, üljünk le – hirtelen egy kényelmes pad termett mellettük.

- Miről szeretnél beszélgetni velem? - kérdezte, miközben leültek.

- Pont olyan gyönyörű vagy, ahogy kiskorodban elképzeltelek, a szemed viszont az apádé és a modorod is – mondta és megsimogatta lánya haját. Annabell nagyon örült annak, hogy újra láthatja kislányát. Olyan rég beszélt vele. Pont kapóra jött, hogy az őseik őt küldték, hogy beszéljen Cassie-vel. Elsődlegesen azért őt, mert az ő lánya volt. Másodlagosan meg azért – és ez volt a súlyosabb ok -, mert ő talán képes kezelni a lánya dühkitöréseit, ha arra kerülne a sor.

- Nagyi is mindig ezt mondja, csak ő a végén más hanghordozást használ – mosolygott Cassie.

- Igen, el tudom képzelni – sóhajtotta az Annabell és megcsóválta a fejét. - Manó, azért jöttem ide, mert segítenem kell neked.

- Nekem? - kérdezte értetlenkedve Cassie.

- Pontosan. Büszke vagyok rád, megmentetted Elenát – mondta és elmosolyodott. Lánya szinte minden mozdulatát figyelte a túlvilágról. Bár nem mindig lehetett mellette, mert az őseik szerint mindkettőjüknek nehezebb lenne akkor a továbblépés. De végül is a végére általában megenyhülnek és végszükség esetén kiküldtél Annabellt, mint személyi védelmezőt.

- A barátok már csak erre vannak – vont vállat Cassie. Ő magától értetődőnek tartotta, hogy megmentette Elena életét. És nem azért, mert a lány volt a hasonmás, hanem mert rövid ismeretségük alatt nagyon szoros barátság alakult ki kettőjük között.

- A segítség megbeszélése előtt szeretnék mutatni neked valamit – próbált rátérni a lényegre Annabell, bár nehezére esett, mert tudta, hogy egy-két dologgal most fájdalmat fog okozni a lányának. De annak érdekében, hogy életben maradjon, és hogy boldog legyen mindenre hajlandó volt egyetlen gyermekéért.

- Ugye most nem fogjuk eljátszani a Karácsonyi éneket? Bocs, csak úgy kicsúszott – szabadkozott az első mondat után, mert rájött, hogy azért nem kéne ennyire túllépnie a határt. Ugyanis eszébejutott, hogy valami hasonló történik ott is. Igaz, hogy az karácsonykor, de végülis az időpont az nem számít.

- Te nem vagy Ebenezer Scrooge – nevetett fel az édesanyja. Tudta, hogy lánya legbelül sejti, hogy mit fog neki mutatni, csak nem hajlandó elfogadni.

- Nem válaszoltál az első kérdésre – szólalt meg Cassie. A megfigyelő képességével nem volt semmi probléma, valamint ő is gyakran alkalmazta ezt az elterelő trükköt, ha nem akart egy kérdésére válaszolni.

- Akkor kezdjük a múlttal – csapta össze a kezeit Annabell.

A táj változni kezdett, Cassie és az anyukája viszont a padon maradt. Egy sűrű és meglehetősen régi erdőben találták magukat.

- Na, kitalálod, hogy hol vagyunk? - kérdezte Annabell és tanulmányozni kezdte a környezetet. Nem volt olyan csodálatos, mint a Skót Felföld, de ennek a helynek is megvolt a maga varázsa. Kezdte megérteni, hogy a nagyszülei miért is költöztek ide régebben.

- Mystic Fallsban, nemde? - kérdezett vissza Cassie, és ő is körülnézett.

- Igen.

- Miért jöttünk ide? - kérdezte Cassie. A környék nem volt ismerős neki. Meg kell hagyni, eddig nem is igen nyílt alkalma arra, hogy megszemlélje a Mystic Fallsi erdőséget.

- Mondtam, hogy mutatni akarok valamit – felelte Annabell. Ekkor elfutott mellettük Kol, őt követte Rebekah. Kolnak hosszú volt a haja és mindkét testvér igencsak régi ruhákban volt.

- Mit akarsz mutatni a múltban? – tette fel a magától értetődő kérdést Cassie. Ugyanis egyből rájött, hogy abba az időbe mentek vissza, amikor az ősök még emberek voltak.

- Figyelj – biccentett Kolék felé Annabell.

- Kol, várj már meg – csattant fel Rebekah.

- Én nem várlak meg, inkább fuss gyorsabban – cukkolta húgát Kol.

- Megmondalak apánknak – szólalt meg szuszogva Rebekah. Nem szándékozott beárulni testvérét, csak azt akarta, hogy megvárja őt. Kol viszont már megállt. Nem akart megkockáztatni egy lehetséges verést. Ha ez apánk fülébe jutna, gondolta és megborzongott. - Tudod, hogy nem futkoshatunk. Anyánk készül valamire. Meg akarják bosszulni öcsénk halálát.

- Ki nem? - kérdezte értetlenkedve Kol. Az egész annyira nyilvánvaló volt számára. Megölték a testvérüket, hát haljanak meg ők is. Egyedül azt nem értette, hogy mit kell ezen túlragozni.

- De nem így. Valami gonosz és sötét varázslatot terveznek. Érted? - kérdezte aggódva Rebekah, aki kihallgatta szülei és Ayana beszélgetését. Bár anyja boszorkány tanítója erősen ellenezte Esther és Mikael elgondolását és óva intette őket az ilyen drasztikus lépésektől. De Rebekah tudta, hogy Esther előbb vagy utóbb – inkább előbb - úgyis meghajol Mikael akarata előtt. Mindig Mikael akarata érvényesült.

- Biztos vagy benne, Rebekah? - kérdezte kételkedve Kol, ám szemében már ott lappangott a félelem. Tudta, hogyha húgának igaza van, akkor veszélyben vannak, mert Mikael semmitől sem riad vissza.

- Igen, figyeltem őket. Ráadásul anyánkat láttam bemenni Tatia házába. Tudod, hogy soha nem tenné be oda a lábát, csak ha nyomos oka van. Bármire is készülnek, azt ma fogják megtenni – magyarázta egyre idegesebben Rebekah.

- Azonnal szólnunk kell Niknek és Elijahnak – futott el sietve Kol, húga pedig utána.

- Ne mondd, hogy ezt kellett látnom – szólt közbe Cassie. Igazán érdekes beszélgetés volt, azt el kellett ismernie. Nagyjából ismerte a vámpírok eredetének tragikus történetét, de mégis más volt szinte élő adásból végignézni.

- Nem, nem ezt – felelte Annabell, miközben újra változott a helyszín. Egy ház belsejében voltak, az asztal körül az ősök családja ült.

- Anya! Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan – csattant fel zaklatottan Cassie. Kezdte sejteni, hogy hová csöppentek. Abból, amit Rebekah mondott már eleve nyilvánvaló lehetett volna neki. Ez az az este, amikor az ősök vámpírrá váltnak. Úgy, hogy megisszák az eredeti Petrova vérét, ami az állítólagos borban van és utána Mikael egyesével megöli őket. Köszönte szépen, ezt nem akarta látni. Bármit, de ezt nem.

- Sajnálom, Manó. Én sem tehetek semmit. Látnod kell – próbálta megérinteni Cassie, de ő elfordult. Annyira sajnálta gyermekét, de nem tehetett érte semmit. Látnia kell, és kész.

- Miért is? - kérdezte Cassie, mikor azonban újra édesanyja felé fordult, meglátta, ahogy Kolt leszúrja Mikael. - Ne! - kiáltott fel Cassie és odafutott hozzá. Tudta, hogy már megtörtént, de akkor is szinte érezte Kol fájdalmát. - Kol, minden rendben lesz – suttogta és végigsimított a férfi arcán, ám az nem érezte, ahogy a rácsöppenő könnycseppeket sem.

- Az ősök apja, Mikael büszke ember volt. Mindennél és mindenkinél többre tartotta magát – szólalt meg az anyja.

- Anyu, mondd, mi értelme van az olyan fokú büszkeségnek, ami ennyire korlátolttá tesz? - kérdezte Cassie. - És kérlek, azt is tedd hozzá a mondandódhoz, hogy miért kellett ezt látnom.

- Ez volt a vámpírok születésének kezdete. Esther bukásának a kezdete.

- Igen, és? Ugye nem azt kéred, hogy én tegyem helyre az ő tettét az által, hogy megöljem őket? Mert itt és most leszögezem, hogy erre nem vagyok hajlandó. Soha és semmiért nem lennék képes ártani nekik. Ilyet ne is kérj tőlem! – csattant fel Cassie.

- Sose kérnélek meg olyanra, hogy árts azoknak, akik fontosak neked – rázta meg a fejét határozottan Annabell.

- Akkor? - kérdezte elcsukló hangon Cassie.

- Megmutatom a jelent, és utána megmondom – válaszolt édesanya.

A helyszín ismét változott. Cassie házában voltak. Amikor Kol beadta neki az ellenszert, látszott rajtuk mennyire megkönnyebbültek, hogy Cassie életben maradt.

- Aggódtak érted – jegyezte meg az édesanyja. Örült neki, hogy gyermeke ilyen barátokkal lett megáldva, akik ennyire törődnek vele. Egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy ők ősvámpírok, sima vámpírok vagy az egyikük a hasonmás, aki őseivel ellentétben csak másokra gondol és csak utána önmagára. Nem ez a lényeg, és tudta, hogy Cassie is így gondolkodik. A lényeg a szeretet.

- Magamtól is rájöttem – válaszolt Cassie. Ekkor hívta fel Elijah Damont. A telefont ugyan nem a férfi vette fel, hanem Lorenna, ám amikor meghallották Damon hangját, amint rászól Ricre, mindketten elmosolyodtak.

- Damon már csak Damon marad – nevetett fel Annabell. - Tudod, el sem hittem mikor újra megláttam őt Salemben – révedt el a nő tekintete, amint maga elé idézte a vámpír döbbenten hitetlenkedő arcát.

- Szerintem ő se nagyon hitte el – szúrt közbe Cassie.

- Igen, a szokásos modorában közölt pár kéretlen tanácsot és el akart menni. De akkor...

- Megindult a születésem... Te meg, hogy ne legyél egyedül, eltörted a lábait – nevetett fel Cassie is. Imádta ezt a részét a történetnek. Olyan lehetetlen volt elképzelni a nagy Damon Salvatore menekül valami elől, bár jobban belegondolva megvolt rá az oka.

- Tudod, hálás vagyok neki, hogy segített a nagyinak felnevelni téged – vetett egy gyengéd pillantást lányára.

- Tudom, tudom. Szinte hihetetlen elhinni róla. De elárulnád végre, hogy miért kell látnom ezt? - értett egyet Cassie, bosszankodva, mert még mindig nem kap választ.

- Ne legyél ennyire türelmetlen – intette le az anyja. Kol és Elijah beszélgetésén Cassie gyengéd elmosolyodott. Elijah igazán jól kiismerte őt, Kolt viszont borzalmas volt így látnia. Mikor azonban ahhoz a részhez értek, hogy Kol sírva öleli őt, ő is elsírta magát. Nem akart neki fájdalmat okozni, ő csak segíteni akart Elenának és most a saját felelőtlen ostobasága miatt történik mindez. Hogy nem figyelmeztette az ősöket a boszorkányvadászokra? El kellett volna mondani neki, és akkor minden másként alakult volna. Tudhatta volna előre, hogy ő nem olyan erős, mint a nagyanyja. A boszorkányvadászok túl nagy falatok voltak neki, és tessék meg is lett a következménye az elvakult viselkedésének.

- _Szükségem van rád, Cassie. Kérlek, ne hagyj egyedül –_ Cassie fülében vízhangzott ez a két mondat.

- Manó, figyelj rám – ölelte magához a zokogó lányát Annabell. Újra a hegyoldalon voltak a padon. - Fontos vagy nekik, és ők is fontosak neked – nyugtatta meg gyermekét.

- A nagyi ezért akarta, hogy Mystic Fallsba jöjjek? - kérdezte Cassie, amint összeszedte magát. Nem borulhat ki, Kolnak szüksége van rá és ő mellette lesz, ha a fene fenét eszik is.

- Azért küldött ide, hogy barátokat találj, boldogságot és szerelmet – felelte az anyja. Tudta, hogy édesanyja a legjobb szándékkal küldte ide Cassie-t.

- Az mindjárt más – jegyezte meg cinikusan Cassie. Zokon vette, hogy a nagyanyja olyan érzelmi roncsnak nézi őt, aki nem képes barátokat találni. A szerelmi része még jobban zavarta, eddig nem volt még kapcsolata, nem volt rá hajlandósága, sem jelöltje, most mégis mindhárom beteljesülni látszott és Kol remek jelölt volt mindháromra.

- Azért kellett látnod, hogy ne felejtsd el, hogy milyen képességed is van – emlékeztette lányát Annabell és lassan a lényegre tért.

- Már megint ez? - nyögött fel Cassie.

- Cassie, Cassandra előre megjósolta a születésed – kezdett bele a régi nótába Annabell.

- Egy látótól ez elvárható – vont vállat Cassie, és kezdte érteni, honnan fúj a szél.

- Tudnod kell, hogy a boszorkányvadászokat Esther bérelte fel – mondta Annabell és az ősboszorkány nevénél fintorba rándult az arca. Ő mindenki felé szolidan viszonyult, de Esther még neki is sok volt. A kedvességnek is van egy határa.

- Miért nem tud nyugodtan lenni a túlvilágon?! - szólalt meg méltatlankodva Cassie. Hallott már az ősök anyáról, aki egy átokkal megkötötte az egyik gyermeke egy részét. Tudta, hogy ez a gyermek Nik volt, aki „hálából" kitépte a nő szívét. Cassie személy szerint úgy vélekedett róla, hogy Esther azt kapta, amit megérdemelt. Tudta, hogy bánt a nő Nikkel, egy hibának tekintette. Nem tett semmit, ha a férje bántotta őt, hanem elnézte neki a dolgot. A hibrid viszont még ezerévnyi távlatból is csak a testvéreire tudott gondolni, hogy újra egy család legyenek. És sikerült neki, ami nem kis teljesítmény volt, ismerte el Cassie. Ő imádta az anyát és tudta, hogy Annabell soha nem tett volna olyat, mint Esther.

- Valamint, amikor megtudta, hogy életben vagy, akkor azt akarta, hogy téged is kapjanak el Elenával együtt. Sikerült nekik. Szerencsére azonban megmenekültetek – folytatta mondandóját Annabell. Nem akarta, hogy a lánya veszélyben legyen. Az anyjával együtt azért bújtak el Skóciában az ősi családi birtokon, még akkor mikor ő kisbaba volt. Ő ott is született. Aztán megismerkedett Cassie apjával és megszülte kislányát. Még mindig emlékszik rá, milyen határtalan boldogságot érzett, amikor először a karjaiban tartotta. A lánya most már felnőtt, határozott és erős nő lett.

- A többit kitalálom. Megöltek volna minket, miután már nem vagyunk nekik hasznosak – fintorodott el Cassie. Sajnos ez nagyon is magától értetődő feltételezés volt, mivel a boszorkányvadászok nem akarták Cassandra egyik leszármazottját sem életben hagyni. Elena pedig ugyanabban a városban volt, mint ő. És kinek ne kellene a hasonmás élve vagy halva, bár nyilván a boszorkányvadászok az utóbbit díjazták volna.

- Mi is ettől tartunk, ezért kellett idejönnöd, hogy ezt megtudd. De ugye itt van ez a boszorkányméreg... - kezdte Annabell azt, hogy miért is jött pontosan.

- Igen? Folytasd csak... - nézett rá a Cassie.

- Az őseiddel összeültünk, együttesen volt annyi erőnk, hogy megmentsünk – folytatta Annabell, lassan tagolva a szavakat, mert tudta nemsokára jön az a rész, amikor gyermeke törni-zúzni fog mérgében.

- Most jön az a rész, amikor azt mondod, _de_.. - pattant fel idegesen a lány.

- De döntenünk kellett, hogy a látó- vagy a boszorkányerőd maradjon meg.

- És mivel nem vagyok olyan erős, mint a nagyi, így nyilván az előbbi mellett döntöttetek – fújtatott dühösen Cassie és belevert az egyik közeli fába, ami nem fájt neki, mert ez csak a képzeletében létezett és a fa sem sérült meg.

- Természetesen egy idő után visszajön majd az erőd. De ezt ne vedd száz százalékos garanciának, ez csak egy lehetőség. Viszont így is érezni tudod majd, hogy ki vámpír, vérfarkas vagy boszorkány. Utóbbiak pedig nem fogják érezni, hogy elveszetted az erőd – szögezte le Annabell.

- Ezzel most nagyon megnyugtattál! - forgatta meg a szemeit Cassie.

- Figyelj kicsim, így is tudsz segíteni a barátaidnak - jobban, mint a boszorkány erőddel -, és nem szabad elfelejtened, hogy ez az örökséged. Látod a múltat, a jelent és a jövőt. Ez adomány és nem egy átok.

- Ez csak nézőpont kérdése – mutatott rá Cassie. Ő határozottan és megingathatatlanul az utóbbi kategóriába sorolta a képességét, amit a háta közepére sem kívánt.

- Csak adj egy esélyt a képességednek – kérte lányát.

- Meglátjuk – vont vállat Cassie még mindig kissé zaklatottan, de anyukája tudta, hogy meg fogja próbálni és sikerülni fog neki.

- Manó, figyelj, most mennem kell – kelt fel a padról. - Ha bármi történne, tudod, hol találsz – kacsintott rá kedvesen gyermekére. Cassie tudta, ugyanis mikor még kicsi volt sokszor beszélt az anyjával. Ezek a beszélgetések a nő halála után is folytatódtak, Cassie ugyanis látó lévén tudott beszélgetni a szellemekkel, sőt, ha akarta egy kis ideig fizikai kisugárzást tudott nekik adni. Ezt az egy dolgot szerette a képességében.

- Hát persze, Anyu – ölelte meg Annabellt. Tudta, hogy nagyon hiányozni fog neki. - Ha nagyi kérdezne valamit? - húzta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét. Nem voltak ábrándjai, tudta, hogy ha nagyanyja megtudja, hogy elvesztette az erejét, akkor teljesen ki fog akadni. A látó részt viszont nyilván szorgalmazni fogja. Ez már csak így van.

- Dönts belátásod szerint. Viszont tudnod kell még valamit. Cassandra azt mondta, te fogod fenntartani az egyensúlyt.

- De jó nekem. Egyébként kicsivel kevesebb teher jól jönne. Mondjuk, mentsem meg a világot vagy valami hasonló – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Cassie. Édesanyja felnevetett.

- Talán majd később. Most már menj, Kol már vár rád – engedte el Cassie-t, aki intett még egyet, majd eltűnt. Visszatért az álmok világából a valóságba. - Kol mindig is rád várt – mondta még a szélbe, majd ő is köddé vált. Tudta, még van egy aprócska feladata.

A Mikaelsson villában miután átöltöztek lázas keresésbe fogtak, hogy megtalálják azt, aki ezt tette Cassie-vel és Elenával. Klaus és Rebekah gondolatai közben igencsak párját ritkító kínzások körül forogtak. Mert, ha elkapják azt a mocskot, aki bántani, merte testvérük társát, akkor ott kő kövön nem fog maradni. Elena nem igazán érdekelte őket. Klaust csak annyira, hogyha a lány meghalt volna, akkor nem tudna több hibridet teremteni. Caroline gondolatai is a két lány támadójának irányba kalandoztak, meg akarta rajta torolni a tettét. Bár nem annyira véresen, mint a jelenlévő két ős. Bűntudatott érzett, úgy gondolta, ha jobban vigyáznak Elenára és Cassie-re, akkor minden rendben lenne. De előbbi teljesen kiborult, utóbbi meg élet és halál közt lebeg, még úgy is, hogy megkapta az ellenszert.

- Ez nem igazságos – fakadt ki Caroline.

- Tudom, drágám – fogta meg a kezét Klaus. Rebekah most az egyszer osztozott a lány véleményén.

- Legalább találnánk valamit! - csattant fel Rebekah. Erre a mondatra, mintha csoda történt volna, egy kisebbfajta forgószél kerekedett a szobában. A szélben egy szellem alakja bontakozott ki. Egy nőé, aki kísértetiesen hasonlított Cassie-re. Klaus gyorsan a háta mögé terelte Caroline-t és Rebekhát.

- Ki vagy és mit akarsz? - kérdezte fenyegetően a nő felé fordulva.

- A nevem Annabell. Cassie édesanyja vagyok. Segíteni jöttem nektek – válaszolt készségesen.

- Honnan tudjuk, hogy igazat mondasz? - kérdezte Rebekah.

- Sehonnan, bíznotok kell bennem, ahogy a lányom bízik bennetek – döntötte oldalára a fejét. Klaus igencsak gyanakodva fogadta Annabellt, bár el kellett ismerni, hogy nem érzett ártó szándékot felőle. Rebekah sem tudta hova tenni a nő jelenlétét. Caroline viszont úgy döntött, megbízik a nőben. Úgy érezte, Annabell nem fog nekik ártani.

- Tud nekünk segíteni? - lépett ki Klaus háta mögül minden bátorságát összeszedve Caroline.

- Igen – válaszolta a nő, és a feljegyzések újra eszeveszett forgásba kezdtek, majd sorba lendültek és egy kivált közülük. Ezt a három vámpír lába elé lebegtette. - Ebben megtaláljátok azt, amit kerestek – mondta, majd amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan távozott is. Caroline gyorsan túllépett Annabell távozásán, és mielőtt a két ős akár pislogott volna, ő már felvette azt a feljegyzést, amit a nő kiválasztott és keresni kezdett benne.

- Megvan! - kiáltott fel Caroline, erre a két ősvámpír végre felocsúdott döbbentéből. - Az erdő azon részét még Lockwood polgármester adta el egy bizonyos James Maynardnak.

- Már csak ez hiányzott! A boszorkányvadászok közül is pont őket kellett kifognunk – szisszent fel Rebekah. Klaus kicsit sem szolidan káromkodott közben.

- Hogy érted, hogy őket? - fordult felé Caroline kíváncsian. Úgy gondola, hogy ez a James Maynard azonos lehet azzal a személlyel, aki elrabolta Elenáékat. De még mindig nem igazán volt tisztában azzal, hogy kik a boszorkányvadászok, és hogy mit csinálnak pontosan. Igaz, nevükből adódóan nyilván boszorkányokra vadásznak, de akkor miért vitték el Elenát és Cassie-t?

- Habár nem ismerem ezt a Maynardot személyesen, biztos vagyok benne, hogy olyan, mint az ősei, vagyis, ha eleget ígérnek neki, vagy ha indoka van rá, akkor bárkit képes eltenni az útból – fintorodott el Rebekah.

- Vele még nem is lenne annyi probléma, ő csak egy csicska. A probléma a főnökével van. Arthur Williams. Ő a boszorkányvadászok vezetője, ahogy a különböző család tagjai már évszázadok óta – vette át a szót húgától Klaus feszült arckifejezéssel.

- Tudtam, hogy ki kellett volna irtanunk a vérvonalukat - töltött magának egy pohár whiskeyt Rebekah.

- Egyetértek, húgom. Hiba volt. Azonban figyelembe kell vennünk még valamit – folytatta a hibrid, akinek nagyon nem tetszett, ahogy a helyzet alakulni kezdett.

- Mégis micsodát, Klaus? Van ennél rosszabb? - remegett meg Caroline.

- Attól tartok kedvesem, hogy van – ölelte át a lányt Klaus. - Williams nem könnyen bérelhető, így hirtelen csak egy személyt tudok, aki eleget tudna ígérni neki ahhoz, hogy segítsen.

- Ki lenne az? - kérdezte Rebekah, remélte, hogy bátyja nem azt a nevet fogja mondani, amit ő gondol.

- Klaus, mondd már – kérlelte türelmetlenül Caroline, aki kezdett kiborulni a helyzet alakulásán.

- Esther – felelte Klaus szenvtelenül. Caroline és Rebekah is megremegett a nevet hallva. - Hogy maradna nyugton a pokolban, ahol van! – csattant fel a hibrid. Biztos volt benne, hogy Esther ígért valamit Williamsnek a segítségérét cserébe. Tudta, hogy a nő bármire képes, csak hogy végleg meg tudja ölni őket.

A Salvatore panzióban még javában folyt a fogoly megtörése, bár már nem nagyon volt mit törni rajta. Ugyanis Damon és Lorenna szépen lassan, szisztematikusan haladva szinte az összes csontját eltörték az áldozatul esett boszorkányvadásznak. A nő az elején még ordítozott, kiáltozott, de lassan teljesen berekedt.

- Látod Ric, megmondtam Lorenna módszerei mindig bámulatosan hatásosak – fordult kissé a látványtól megviselt és falfehér legjobb barátja felé.

- Tudsz te bókolni, ha akarsz. Nem igaz, Damon? – kuncogott fel Lorenna. – Ric, minden rendben? – fordult aggódva a férfi felé.

- Aha – nyögte ki nagy nehezen a történelemtanár.

- Ha végeztünk, főzök neked egy kis teát, az mindenre megoldás - ajánlotta kedvesen Lorenna.

- Jó, hogy nem sütsz neki rögtön egy hét fogásos vacsorát – gúnyolódott Damon.

- Javíthatatlan vagy – csóválta meg a fejét a boszorkány.

- Kösz, mindig jól esnek a kedves szavak – jegyezte meg epésen Damon. A nő azonban nem foglalkozott vele, hanem a boszorkányvadász felé fordult.

- Elárulnád, hogy ki a főnököd? – érdeklődte fagyos hangnemre váltva.

- Ja… James Mayn… Maynard… - válaszolta akadozva és remegve a félelemtől a fogoly.

- A jó öreg Maynard – merengett el Damon.

- Ismeritek? – kérdezte Ric.

- Nekem volt hozzá szerencsém, már ha azt a találkozót lehet annak mondani – felelte Lorenna. Tudta, sosem bocsátja meg magának, hogy akkor életben hagyta a fickót. De akkoriban még nem gondolt bele, hogy ennyire veszélyes lehet. Tévedett, és ennek meg is volt az ára.

- Én csak hallottam róla – vont vállat Damon.

- Damon, te is arra gondolsz, amire én? – fordult a vámpír felé szájhúzogatva Lorenna, miközben megsimogatta a lábához dörgölődző Midnightot.

- Először kérdezzük meg „kedves vendégünket" arról, hogy miért is rabolták el a lányokat és csak utána következtessünk – vetette fel Damon.

- Miért jöttetek Mystic Fallsba? Miért raboltátok el a lányokat? Valaki felbérelt titeket vagy személyes okokból tettétek azt, amit? – folytatta a vallatást Lorenna.

- Lorenna, egyszerre csak egy kérdést tegyél fel, mert attól tartok a többi meghaladná a képességeit – vágta el a nő kérdésözönét Damon.

- Rendben – fújta ki a levegőt Lorenna. – A szabályok ugyanazok, mint az elején. Válaszolsz a kérdésre és nem szúrok beléd egyszerre több kést, vagy választhatod a fájdalmasabb részt is, ami abból áll, hogy késdobálót játszok veled. Remélem, ki tudod találni, hogy kettőnk közül melyikünk lenne a céltábla. Megértetted a feltételeket? – hadarta el gyorsan a szokásos ajánlatát a boszorkány. A válasz egy erőtlen bólintás volt.

- Igazán lényegretörő voltál – szúrt közbe Damon, amiért kiérdemelt egy bosszankodó és egy kényelmetlen pillantást. Előbbit Lorennától, utóbbit Rictől.

- Damon, megtennéd, hogy nem szólsz közbe? Játssz Midnighttal vagy valami – intett neki elutasítóan Lorenna. Damon csak azért is felvette a macskát, és elkezdte simogatni. – Rendben. Az első kérdésem így hangzik; miért jöttetek Mystic Fallsba? – érdeklődte Lorenna.

- A hason… hasonmás – érkezett a felelet.

- Szóval Elena miatt – mondta Lorenna. Ric vett egy mély levegőt, még Damon olyasmit mormogott, hogy „Ki másért?" - A második kérdés; miért raboltátok el a lányokat? Saját érdekből vagy felbéreltek titeket?

- Is… is – ismerte el a boszorkányvadász.

- Vagyis? – tette fel sürgetően a kérdést Lorenna.

- Mr. Williams… szövetkezett Estherrel.

- Ó az ős anyuci, de hiányzott – húzta el a száját Damon.

- Szóval azt állítod, azért raboltátok el Cassie-t és Elenát, mert egyrészt saját érdeketek fűződik hozzá - ami számomra világos és érthető -, valamint azért, mert voltatok annyira hülyék, hogy szövetkeztetek az ősboszorkánnyal? – tette fel a kérdést Lorenna. A válasz egy bólintás volt. Lorenna mérgében belevágta a boszorkányvadász lábaiba a kezében tartott késeket.

Cassie érezte, hogy valaki szorosan magához öleli. Tudta, hogy ez a valaki nem más, mint Kol. Meg kell mondania Kolnak az igazat, hogy ő egy boszorkány, ha még eddig magától nem jött volna rá az ős. Vagyis már csak egy látó. Saját magának bevallotta, hogy kicsit fájt neki az erejének elvesztése. Soha nem akart látó lenni, nem akarta tudni a múltat, sem a jövőt. De az anyukájának megígérte, hogy ad egy esély a képességének és sajnos mindig betartotta a szavát. Így lett nevelve. Hallotta, ahogy a nappaliban lévő óra elütötte a reggel hetet. Úgy gondolta, most már igazán itt az ideje, hogy magához térjen. Így lassan kinyitotta a szemeit és Kolra nézett, aki aludt, igencsak nyugtalanul. Cassie felemelte az egyik kezét és végigsimított a férfi arcán. Kol szemei álmosan kinyíltak.

- Jó reggelt – mosolygott rá Cassie gyöngéden. Eszébe jutott mennyire rosszul viselte az ős, hogy elrabolták őt. Annyira pocsékul érezte magát miatta.

- Álmodok? - tette fel a kérdést Kol, remélte, hogy nem a képzelete űz vele ilyen csúnya tréfát.

- Szerinted? - kérdezte szemforgatva Cassie. Kol a szemtelen mondatot hallva már biztos volt abban, hogy nem álmodik és azt tette, amire már azóta vágyott, hogy először megpillantotta a lányt. Még jobban magához húzta és megcsókolta Cassie-t.


	13. Vallomások

13. fejezet

Vallomások

Cassie, amint megérezte Kol ajkait a sajátján, kicsit megdöbbent, de szinte rögtön viszonozta a csókot. Kol ezt igencsak elégedetten vette tudomásul. A lány ajkai pont olyan puhák és lágyak voltak, mint ahogy azt elképzelte, sőt, talán még azt is jóval felülmúlta. Kicsit később megszakította a csókot, mert tudta, hogy Cassie-nek levegőre van szüksége. Mikor elváltak egymástól a lány arcát nézte, a csóktól kipirult, rózsás ajkai megduzzadtak és szemei a szokásosnál is jobban ragyogtak.

- Gyönyörű vagy – mormolta a lánynak és megigazította egyik rakoncátlan barna tincsét.

- Tudom, hogy arra játszol, hogy még jobban elpiruljak – bokszolt bele Cassie az ősvámpír vállába.

- Attól még bevált – suttogta neki és újra megcsókolta. Tudta, most jött el a vallomások ideje, de úgy remélte azt még egy kicsit elodázhatják. Hát nem.

- Kol, beszélnünk kell – mondta Cassie határozottan. Nehéz dolog úgy vallomást tenni valakinek, ha az mindenáron rá akarja tapasztani a száját a sajátodra, főleg, ha neked sincs ellenedre a dolog.

- Igen, tudom – sóhajtotta az ős. Így nagyon nehezen későbbre halasztotta ajkaik játékát. - Ha nem gond őszinte leszek... – kezdte Kol, ám Cassie az egyik ujját a szájára tette, jelezve, hogy előbb ő akarja elmondani, amit akar.

- Előbb én szeretnék mondani neked valamit. Rendben? - kérdezte komolyan. Kol válaszként megpuszilta a lány ujját.

- Csak nyugodtan – fűzte hozzá kedvesen.

- Kol, én... nem is tudom, hol kezdjem – bizonytalanodott el Cassie.

- Talán az elején – ajánlotta Kol viccelődve és bátorítóan megsimogatta a lány haját.

- Igen, az lesz a legjobb – bólintott rá Cassie. Kol érdeklődve várta a beszámolót. - Tudnod kell, hogy el akartam mondani neked, csak nem találtam rá megfelelő pillanatot. Így különféle nyomokat hagytam, amiből kikövetkeztethetted volna. De te, ha észre is vetted őket, nem nagyon figyeltél rájuk – magyarázta a lány. Kol halványan elmosolyodott ezt hallva, de inkább nem szakított meg Cassie-t. Hagyta, hadd mondja el amit szeretne.

- Amikor először találkoztunk és hazakísértél, nem engedtelek be. Vacilláltam. Elena is óvatosságra intett, aggódott értem. Most is aggódik. Utána volt az első közös vacsoránk. Jól éreztem magam. Másnap viszont halálra rémisztettél azzal, hogy félholtan a karjaimba estél. Amikor elláttam a sebeid, akkor fedeztem fel a petagrammos lövedékeket. Megrémültem, tudtam, hogy mérgezett. Így adtam neked az ellenszerből, amit még nagyi tukmált rám. Nem hívtam ki a mentőket, holott tudtam, hogy sok vért vesztettél, amibe egy ember már belehalt volna, vagy legalábbis közel lett volna hozzá. Te azonban hála az égnek túlélted. Aztán a nyakamon maradtál, amit én egyáltalán nem bántam. Jöttek a testvéreid és én megkedveltelek titeket. Aztán a Bál. Csodálatos volt, amíg el nem ájultam. De szeretném, ha nem hibáztatnád magad. A saját felelőtlenségem az oka, annak, hogy elraboltak és, mert nem figyeltem. Ha idejében figyelmeztetlek titeket, akkor talán minden másként alakult volna. Szóval a mondandóm lényege az lenne, hogy boszorkány vagyok – foglalta össze röviden és tömören a dolgokat Cassie.

- Tudom – válaszolta Kol.

- Hogy mondod? - csodálkozott a lány, de megkönnyebbült, hogy az ős végül mégis vette a neki küldött célzásokat.

- Te is tudod, hogy én ősvámpír vagyok, én meg tudom, hogy te boszorkány vagy – vigyorodott el Kol, mert eszébe jutott, amikor süteményt csináltak a lánnyal, akkor a fakanál magától keverte a krémet, mikor Cassie hátat fordított. Lehet, hogy nem sok mindent vett észre maga körül, de Cassie-t folyton figyelte és így nem volt nehéz kiszúrni a neki szánt üzeneteket.

- De honnan tudod? - húzta fel a szemöldökét Cassie érdeklődve. Vajon magától jött rá, vagy...

- Igazából eddig csak sejtettem, az ellenszerrel lettem biztos benne – felelte Kol. Végül is a fakanál is elkezdhet magától mozogni, nemde? Na jó, nem. De annyira kényelmes volt úgy egymás mellett lenni, hogy tudták egymásról micsoda is a másik. Ennek ellenére saját magukat tudták hozni úgy is, hogy nem mondtak semmit semmi természetfelettiről.

- Akkor miért nem kérdezted meg? - tette fel kíváncsian a kérdést Cassie.

- Mert tudtam, hogy el fogod mondani, amikor úgy gondold – vont vállat Kol.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam. Haragszol rám? – kérdezte bizonytalanul a lány.

- Miért haragudnék rád? - kérdezett vissza Kol csodálkozva.

- Te bolond vagy – csóválta meg a fejét Cassie.

- Semmi gond nincs azzal, hogy nem mondtad el, hogy boszorkány vagy. Érthető, elvégre én sem szoktam úton-útfélen hirdetni, hogy ősvámpír vagyok. – Cassie felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá. – Na jó, szoktam, mert olyan vicces látni a rémült arcukat – nevetett fel gyerekes lelkesedéssel az ősvámpír. Cassie újra megcsóválta a fejét és végigsimított Kol arcán. Annyira régóta szerette volna ezt tenni, de eddig nem merte ilyen bizalmasan megérinteni őt. Nem zavarta, hogy Kol kicsit másként bánik az emberekkel vagy a természetfeletti lényekkel néha. Csak az, hogy itt van mellette és nem haragszik rá. Mit számít az, hogy bánik az ellenséggel? Ő tudta, hogy ez csak egy érzelemmentes maszk, ami ezer éve fent van neki. Ő pedig képes lesz bejutni alá és felszínre hozni az alatta rejlő embert. Ami ott van, csak fél, hogy a körülötte lévők megsebzik.

- Örülök, hogy felébredtél – mormolta Kol még jobban magához húzva Cassie-t.

- Én is. Egyébként hallottam, hogy azt mondtad, szükséged van rám. Nekem is rád – vont vállat a lány. Nem várt el, hogy Kol újra elmondja neki azt, amit akkor mondott, amikor eszméletlen volt. Tudta, erre még nem lenne képes, de most már legalább ő is elmondta neki, hogy hasonlóan érez.

- Ez olyan kölcsönös dolog, nemde? - kérdezte Kol lazán, mintha nem épp arról beszélnének, hogy mennyire fontosak is egymásnak. Arra azért még nem volt kész, hogy szükség esetén azt a mondatot újra elmondja, ezúttal Cassie szemeibe nézve. De legalább most már tudta, hogy így érez. Ezt haladásnak könyvelte el. - Szóval, hogy sikerült eljutnotok a vámpírmentes barlangrészbe? - kérdezte kíváncsian az ős, elterelve ezzel a beszélgetés menetét. Cassie röviden összefoglalta neki az ott történteket.

- A szökést, amit produkáltatok a kedves Elenával, még Houdini is megirigyelte volna – jegyezte meg Kol vidáman. És újra megcsókolta Cassie-t. Ki akarta élvezni a pillanatot, ahogy mindet, amit ezután a lánnyal fog tölteni. Számításait ezúttal az zavarta meg, hogy kopogtattak.

- Kol, Klaus telefonált, nemsokára itt lesznek és utána a Salvatore panzióban fogunk találkozni a többiekkel – mondta az ajtó túloldaláról Elijah.

- Niknek igaza van. Hangulatgyilkos vagy – nyitott ki az ajtót duzzogva Kol.

- Megtennéd, hogy nem pimaszkodsz? – kérdezte Elijah, és Cassie felé fordult, aki öccse mellett állt. - Örülök, hogy jobban vagy – fogta meg egy pillanatra a lány egyik kezét bátorítóan.

- Én is, Elijah – mosolyodott el a Cassie. - Gondolom, hallottad a beszélgetésünket – nézett rá komolyan a lány és közben azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon még mindig beszélnie kéne a férfival vagy most már Kollal tisztázták a legfontosabb dolgokat.

- Igen, örülök, hogy megosztottad velünk ezt az információt és sikerült megmentenetek magatokat Elenával – mondta az idősebb Mikaelsson. Nem haragudott a lányra, tudta, milyen nehéz lehetett neki. Egy vámpírokkal teli városban nem mindig szerencsés közhírré tenni, hogyha valaki boszorkány. - Tudod, nemrég értesültem róla, hogy van egy boszorkány Cassandra vérvonalából, aki ugyanazt a képességet birtokolja, mint az őse. – Csodaszámba ment, hogy egyáltalán még fennáll Cassandra vérvonala, nemhogy van egy olyan leszármazottja, akinek ugyanaz a képessége, mint neki.

- Igen, én vagyok az – húzta el a száját Cassie.

- Látó vagy? - kérdezte csodálkozva Kol. Azt már tudta, hogy Cassie boszorkány, na, de, hogy látó? Hihetetlen.

- Az vagyok. Egy ideig csak az leszek.

- Ezt hogy érted? - kérdezte Elijah.

- Az őseim csak úgy tudtak megmenteni, hogy elvették a boszorkányerőmet. Még egy gyertyát sem tudok meggyújtani – vont vállat Cassie, érdektelennek tettetve magát.

- Sajnálom, kicsim – ölelte magához Kol Cassie-t. Önmagát is meglepte, hogy mennyire könnyen jött a szájára a kedves becéző szó, de valahogy olyan magától értetődőnek tűnt.

- Igazán nem kell – motyogta Cassie, de kicsit könnyes volt a szeme. Fájt neki, hogy elvesztette az erejét és csak az „áldásos" látása maradt meg.

- Elena készített reggelit – közölte Elijah, hogy elterelje a témát. Látta, hogy Cassie-t mennyire megviseli a dolog.

- Remek, akkor menjünk reggelizni – húzta gyengéden az ebédlő felé Kol kedvesét. Érezte a lány fájdalmát, és tudta nem tehet mást, csak azt, hogy biztosítja őt arról, hogy mellette lesz. Ketten együtt megbirkóznak a dologgal és tudta, hogy a testvéreire is számíthat, valamint Elenára és kis csapatára.

Elena, mikor meglátta Cassie-t, felé sietett és szorosan megölelte. A két Mikaelsson előrement, hogy előkészítsék a reggeli terítékét. Nem akarták megzavarni a két lány beszélgetését.

- Köszönöm Elena, hogy emlékeztél rá, hova tettem az ellenszert – mondta hálásan a hasonmásnak Cassie.

- Szerintem kvittek vagyunk. Megmentettél engem, én pedig téged – mosolyodott el Elena. Barátnője nem így gondolta, hanem, hogy tartozik neki, de tudta, erről sehogy sem tudja meggyőzni a másikat. - Remélem nem baj, de vettem a ruháidból, meg én is öltöztettelek rád.

- Nem baj, ha bármire szükséged van, csak szólj, és köszönöm azt is, hogy átöltöztettél. – mondta Cassie. - Hallom, csináltál reggelit. Ez igazán jól hangzik – húzta maga után a hasonmást a lány. Négyesben megreggeliztek. Elena felhívta Jeremyt, megkérdezni, hogy vannak. Elijah pedig csendesen és tapintatosan távozott az ebédlőből. Kol és Cassie lepakoltak az asztalról és a konyhába mentek. A lány ekkor vette észre a kissé megrongált konyhabútort.

- Miért kellett szegény bútort bántani? – kérdezte panaszos hangon, de egyébként nem gondolta teljesen komolyan a kérdést.

- Ideges voltam – vont vállat Kol. – Aggódtam érted – húzta magához a lányt.

- Tudom – mormolta Cassie és beledőlt az ős karjaiba. Annyira jó érzés volt. Megnyugtatóan meleg. – Sajnálom. Azt hittem képes vagyok egyedül is megoldani. Tévedtem.

- Még a legjobbakkal is előfordul – simított végi a lány haján Kol.

- Még veled is? – kérdezte halványan elmosolyodva Cassie.

- Ezer év alatt nem sokszor fordult elő, de egyszer vagy talán kétszer megesett. De ne mondd el a testvéreimnek – suttogta a lány fülébe összeesküvően.

- Nem fogom – súgta vissza Cassie.

- Szeretnék kérdezni tőled valamit – kérdezte tétován Kol. A lány mellett valahogy még mindig elment bóklászni a híres bátorsága valamerre.

- Csak rajta – bátorította Cassie.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy te meg én… szóval mi most… - mondta kissé esetlenül az ősvámpír. Már megint ez a félszegség. A kedvesem vagy-e, vagy sem? Mit nehéz ezen kimondani?!

- Te meg én, hogy… most egy pár vagyunk e? – pirult el Cassie, megértve mire akar célozni Kol.

- Igen, erre gondoltam – bólogatta a férfi és közbe visszatartott lélegzettel várta a választ.

- Szerintem igen, vagy te nem így gondolod? – bizonytalanodott el a lány. Ő úgy gondolta ez magától értetődik. Vagy nem mutatta ki eléggé az érzéseit? Még soha nem volt kapcsolata és remélte nem fogja elrontani már most.

- De igen, persze. Én is így gondolom, akkor esetleg... mit szólnál egy vacsorához? – kérdezte vidámabban Kol. A lány érzéseiben biztos volt, látta mennyire ragaszkodik, kötődik hozzá, csak szerette volna tisztázni a dolgot. A saját érzéseiben nem volt ilyen biztos, csak azt tudta, hogy szüksége van rá.

- Ma? – kérdezett vissza Cassie, és mosolyogva belenézett az ős barna szemeibe.

- Igen, lerendezzük a boszorkányvadászokat és utána. Még ma – szögezte le Kol. Ő úgy gondolta, gyorsan túl lehetnek a fenyegető veszély kérdésén, és tovább léphetnek a jobb részek irányába.

- Attól tartok, ez nem lesz ilyen egyszerű – hervadt le a lány arcáról a mosoly.

- Szerintem túlreagálod – zárta le a beszélgetést Kol, és megcsókolta Cassie-t. Olyan érzése volt, hogy ezt soha nem fogja megunni. Csengettek. Már megint megzavarták őket. Ez csakis Nik lehet. Úgy látszik, ő is átvette Elijah-tól az ilyesmit. Remek. - Nikék azok, hívd be őket – pillantott a lányra, nem leplezve duzzogását. - Természetesen, ha te is úgy gondolod – tette hozzá, csak a béke kedvéért.

- Menjünk – mormolta Cassie és végigsimított az ős arcán. Érezte, hogy a mai nap a jó kezdet ellenére nemsokára, ha nem is rosszabbra, de nem épp kellemes fordulatot fog venni.

- Nyitom – kiáltotta Kol még mindig kissé morcosan, és elrobogott a bejárat felé. Cassie követette őt.

- Gyertek be – hívta be a lány Rebekáh-t és Caroline-t, akiket az igencsak rosszkedvében lévő Nik követett.

- Cassie, látom jobban vagy – ölelte meg Rebekah a lányt. Caroline közben hasonlóképp cselekedett Elenával, majd Cassie-t is megszorongatta.

- Az lesz a legjobb, ha leülünk a nappaliban – javasolta Elijah. A kanapéra Elijah, Elena és Cassie ültek. Utóbbi mellé a karfára ült Kol. A két fotelt a két szőke vámpír lány foglalta el, míg Nik a kandallónak támaszkodott.

- Van egy kis problémánk – jegyezte meg morcosan Nik. Még mindig dühös volt, hogy anyjuk nem képes békén hagyni őket. Az egész az ő hibája és mégis most már minek helyrehozni a dolgot? Nem igaz, hogy ezer éve megkötötte a benne lakozó vérfarkast, még mikor végre megtörte az átkot és kezdene sínen lenni minden, hirtelen újult erővel beleveti magát az ő és testvérei megölésébe. Nem tud nyugton mérgelődni a túlvilágon?

- Nekünk viszont van egy jó hírünk – jegyezte meg Kol.

- Összejöttetek? – kérdezte Rebekah testvére és Cassie között járatva a tekintetét. Ez lenne a mai nap első jó híre.

- Igen, bár ha engem kérdezel, ez magától értetődik – felelte vigyorogva Kol. Cassie oldalba könyökölte, amit ő észre sem vett. - Szóval, esetleg szeretnétek találgatni a másodikra? – kérdezte és a vigyor nem tűnt el az arcáról.

- Kol, most nem igazán vagyunk találgatós kedvünkben, ha nem látnád – jegyezte meg Nik. – Rájöttünk, hogy ki az, aki megtámadott minket és mondhatom, hogy nagyon pocsék a humoros időzítésed.

- Mit derítettetek ki, Klaus? – kérdezte Elijah.

- Kettőt tippelhetek, hogy ki bérelte fel Arthur Williamst, hogy megöljön minket, Cassie-t és persze Elenát – morogta mérgesen a hibrid.

- Esther – válaszolt végül Caroline és megrázkódott. Ahogy Cassie is, csak ő a boszorkányvadász nevére. Kol védelmezően átkarolta őt.

- Honnan tudtátok meg ezt az információt? – kérdezte Elijah. Ő sem örült anyjuk újbóli felbukkanásának.

- Hát igazából… - kezdte Caroline és Cassie-re nézet. Nem tudta, hogy most Kol barátnője tudja-e a titkot vagy sem. Igaz Nik mondott olyanokat, amikkel erre utalt, de akkor is...

- Csak folytasd, Caroline – legyintett türelmetlenül Kol.

- Megjelent Cassie anyukája szellemként, szélroham közepette. Előkereste nekünk a megfelelő iratot, amin megtaláltuk James Maynard nevét. A többit kikövetkeztettük – vette át Rebekah a szót.

- És nagyon jól következettétek – bólogatta Cassie. Rebekah és Caroline értetlenkedve néztek a lányra. Klaus viszont már sejtette, hogy igaza volt a lánnyal kapcsolatban.

- Boszorkány? – kérdezte elvigyorodva Nik, a szituáció igazán szórakoztató volt, a kirobbanni készülő káosz ellenére.

- Már csak látó – vont vállat Cassie.

- Az sem rossz – jegyezte meg Nik és, ha lehet, még szélesebben elvigyorodott. Caroline és Rebekah tátott szájjal néztek Cassie-re. Elena homlokráncolva fordult barátnője felé. Elijah hallgatott, még mindig az anyjuk körül forogtak a gondolatai. Kol még szorosabban és nem kevésbé büszkén magához húzta Cassie-t.

- Nagy gond lenne, ha feltennék egy pár tesztkérdést? – tette fel a kérdést a beállt csendben Nik.

- Csak nyugodtan – felelte Cassie. Tudta, hogy most olyan érzése lesz, mintha a spanyol inkvizícióban lenne, de ha ez kell a hibrid lelki békéje érdekében, ám legyen. Kol megnyugtatóan a vállát kezdte simogatni. Sejtette, Nik kérdései nem lesznek sétagaloppok.

- Szóval, honnan tudtam meg, hogy Esther és Mikael készülnek valamire? – kérdezte Nik. Mindenki érdeklődve fordult a lány felé.

- Rebakah tudta, hogy készülnek valamire, mert Esther elment Tatia házába. Amiről tájékoztatta Kolt és az ő javaslatára szóltak neked és Elijah-nak – válaszolta Cassie. Nem kellett használnia a képességét, ez volt az egyik emlék, amit még az anyjával látott.

- Mikor változtunk át? – folytatta a kérdezősdit Nik.

- Aznap este – rázkódott meg egy kicsit a lány, mert lelki szemei előtt újból megjelent a halott Kol arca. Borzalmas volt.

- Vannak a házban boszorkánykönyvek? - érdeklődte a hibrid. Elvégre ezt nagyon szerette volna tudni, múlt alkalommal ezért is kutatott át mindent. De folyton csak Midnightba botlott.

- A padláson – válaszolta Cassie készségesen. Tudta, hogy Kol és Nik átkutatták a házat, amikor ő elment a boltba. Ahogy azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Kolnál van az egyik gyerekorri képe. Ha szeretné, hát tartsa meg.

- Körülnéztünk és ott nem volt – mondta homlokráncolva Nik.

- Mert rosszul fogtatok hozzá. Vérségi védelemmel van ellátva. Majd megmutatom – mosolyodott el Cassie szórakozottan.

- Anyukád nem hazudott nekünk? - tette fel a kérdést érdeklődve Nik. Ha Cassie anyja tényleg az ő segítségükre lenne, az igazán remek lehetőségnek ígérkezne a számukra. A lány segítségében szerencsére biztos volt. Na de egy szellem! Milyen remek segítő lenne számukra!

- Kizárt – szögezte le Cassie. Kissé csodálkozott ugyan, hogy az anyja megjelent Nikéknek, de hamar túltette magát rajta. Az anyja soha nem hazudna. Biztos volt benne, hogy Cassandra megbízta őt valamivel.

- Miért rezzentél össze Arthur Williams nevénél? – kérdezte kíméletlenül Nik.

- Az apja ölte meg az édesanyámat – felelte Cassie kimért hangon. Kol és Elijah vetett egy figyelmeztető pillantást bátyjuk felé. Nem akarták, hogy a lány kiboruljon. Kol közben még mindig simogatta a lány kezét. Caroline csodálkozva nézett körül, nem igazán értette a kialakult helyzetet. Elena bátorítóan megszorította Cassie másik kezét. Tudta, milyen érzés a szülők elvesztéséről beszélni. Rebekah pedig egyik ámulatából a másikba esett.

- Szerintem elég lesz, Klaus – szólalt meg Elijah. Elena telefonja csörögni kezdett, így ő kiment a szobából.

- Csak még egyet – kérte Nik. Cassie lassan rábólintott.

- Te tudod ki ölte meg Arthur Williams apját? - Klaust már régóta érdekelte ez a kérdés és sajnos eddig csak homályos válaszokat kapott rá vagy utalásokat, amiknek nem volt semmi értelme. Ő pedig szerette tudni maga körül az ilyen dolgokat.

- A nagyanyám volt. Levágta a fejét, ahogy az összes ott tartózkodó boszorkányvadásznak – jegyezte meg könnyedén Cassie. A szobában lévő vámpírok le voltak nyűgözve. Tudták ugyanis, hogy a boszorkányvadászok klánonként járnak és általában a fél klán egy helyen tartózkodik. Itt nevezetesen harminc boszorkányvadászról volt szó. Szép teljesítmény.

- Gyertek, megmutatom mit csináltatok rosszul, amikor átnéztétek a padlást. Csak előtte várjuk meg Elenát – indítványozta Cassie.

- Itt vagyok – lépett mellé a hasonmás. – Ric volt, remélte, hogy a megbeszéltek szerint ma még átnézünk a Salvatore panzióba. Mellesleg Midnight vele van.

- Már kezdtem aggódni miatta, bár tud magára vigyázni – mosolyodott el Cassie a padlás ajtó előtt állva.

- Ezt hogy értetted? – kérdezte Kol kíváncsian.

- Majd később meglátod – legyintett Cassie. – Szóval így néz ki a padlás, ahogy ti láttátok akkor és most – nyitotta ki az ajtót. Mindannyian benéztek. Közönséges padlás, semmi extra. Cassie visszacsukta az ajtót. – Vérkulcs van rajta – mondta és megszúrta az egyik ujját egy tűvel – amit a konyhából hozott fel -, majd a vért rákente az ajtóra. Az rögtön magába szívta a lány vérét. – Lássatok csodát – nyitotta ki újból az ajtót Cassie. A vámpírok és Elena ámulva léptek be a lány után a padlásra, ami teljesen megváltozott. Minden felé könyvek sorakoztak polcokon, asztal körülötte székekkel, két szekrény. Utóbbiak egyikét Kol érdeklődve kinyitotta.

- Ezt nevezem én fegyvergyűjteménynek – jegyezte meg és a hangjában bujkáló elismerést nem lehetett nem észrevenni. A többiek is érdeklődve néztek körül. Elijah és Nik a könyveket lapozgatta. Rebekah a másik szekrény tartalmát nézegette. Cassie, Elena és Caroline leültek az asztal körüli székekre.

- Szóval látó vagy? Ez mit jelent, látod a jövőt? Vagy a múltat? Megtudod mondani, mi lesz a tavaszi divat színe? – zúdította Cassie-re a kérdéseit Caroline.

- Lassabban, Caroline – kérte a kérdezett nevetve. – Igen. Igen. Igen. Ha nagyon ragaszkodsz hozzá – válaszolt sorban a kérdésekre. Elena elmosolyodott mellettük. Caroline izgatottan mozgolódott a székén. – Egy pillanat – kelt fel Cassie, gyorsan Kol mellé ment és kiemelt a szekrényből valamit, majd visszament a lányokhoz.

- Tessék – tett mindkét lány elé egy-egy ezüstözött tőrt. Adott hozzá szíjat, amivel a karjukhoz köthetik. – Gondolom, tudjátok használni. Hasznos.

- Akkor te is tegyél fel egyet – jegyezte meg a Cassie mellé lépő Kol, és a lány orra előtt lóbált egy tőrt a tartójában.

- Az lesz a legjobb – sóhajtotta Cassie és a karjára erősítette. Szerencsére bő pulóver volt rajta, így ennek köszönhetően észre sem lehetett venni. Elena és Caroline hasonlóképp cselekedett.

- Szerintem is, elvégre nem mindig van rajtad magas sarkú, hogy leszúrd a gonosz és csúnya vámpírokat – folytatta Kol.

- Most magadról beszélsz, Kol? – kérdezte leereszkedően Rebekah.

- Nem, én csodálatosan tökéletes ősvámpír vagyok. Veled ellentétben – fordult húga felé egy csúfondáros mosollyal.

- Kol, ne legyél ennyire közönséges – replikázta Rebekah.

- Nem igaz, hogy folyton veszekedtek – szólalt meg figyelmeztetően Nik. – Vegyetek példát Elijah-ról – mutatott testvérükre. Rebekah, Kol és Nik pár percig nézték egymást, majd elröhögték magukat. Elena kissé vonakodva nézte Rebekáh-t és Klaust. Félt tőlük. Kolt kezdte megszokni. Elijah pedig továbbra is kedves volt, udvarias egyszóval olyan volt, mint mindig. Caroline még mindig izgatott volt.

Cassie Elijah mellé sétált, aki az egyik könyvbe mélyedt. Ahogy a lány közelebb ért látta meg, hogy az nem is könyv, hanem az egyik gyerekkori fotóalbuma. Nem is tudta, hogy itt is vannak róla albumok. Különös.

- Találtál benne valami érdekeset? - kérdezte az őst.

- Ha nem vagyok túlzottan indiszkrét, megtudnád mondani nekem, hogy rajtad kívül kik vannak ezen a képen? - kérdezte Elijah az egyik fotóra mutatva.

- Persze – vont vállat Cassie. - A negyedik születésnapomon készült. Ott vagyok én, mint mondtad, az anyukám ölében ülök. Mögöttünk pedig a nagyanyám áll. De nagyit ismeritek nem? - kérdezte értetlenül.

- Igen, csak nem mutatkozott be ilyen pontosan – jegyezte meg udvariasan Elijah. A képen ugyanis, mint ahogy azt a lány mondta rajta volt a négy év körüli önmaga, a lány az anyja ölében ült, aki barna hajú volt és barna szemű. Mögöttük volt Cassie nagyanyja, ő vörös hajjal és kék szemekkel rendelkezett. Tudta, a sejtése igaz volt. Már emlékezett is rá, hogy mikor és hol találkoztak. Egyébiránt a kedves nagymama nem volt más, mint Lorenna. Damon boszorkánya. Micsoda rendkívüli véletlen.


	14. Régi szép idők

Régi szép idők

Lorenna a nagyanyád? - kérdezte Elijah. Csak a miheztartás végett. Ugyanis szeretett mindig biztosra menni.

Nem mondta? - kérdezett vissza kissé döbbenten Cassie. Azt hitte a többiek tudják, hogy Lorenna a nagyanyja.

Damon boszorkánya a nagyanyád? - kérdezte Nik is. A lány közben kezdte unni, hogy ugyan azt kérdezik tőle csak más formában.

Nagyi előtt ne mond ezt, nem szeretném, ha próbára tennéd a tűrőképességét – válaszolta Cassie homlok ráncolva. - Így is túl sok dolgon szoktak veszekedni ők ketten.

Damont is ismered? - kérdezte szájtátva Caroline.

Igen. Azon már meg sem lepődöm, hogy ő nem mondta, hogy ismer engem – csóválta meg a fejét bosszankodva a lány és levett egy másik fénykép albumot a polcról. Találomra kinyitotta és a többiek felé fordulva megmutatta a tartalmát. Két kép volt rajta az egyiken úgy látszott csak Damon van rajta, viszont, ha alaposabban megnézte az ember, akkor meglátta a vámpír egyik lába mögé bújó három éves forma Cassie-t. A másik képen szintén Cassie volt és Damon. A kis Cassie morcosan nézet a férfira, aki vigyorogva éppen felkapni készült a lányt.

Ez borzalmas – sóhajtott fel Caroline és kivéve a lány kezéből a fényképalbumot elkezdte azt lapozgatni.

Köszönöm, Caroline – válaszolta Cassie felhúzott szemöldökkel., mikor látta, hogy Elijah és az ő kivételével mind leeset állal nézik a képeket. El tudta képzelni azt miszerint ez nem mindennapos számukra, de akkor sem volt valami szép dolog tőlük. Igaz ez még az elnézhető kategória határait súrolta.

Ez megmagyarázza a modor... - kezdte Nik, ám inkább félbe hagyta a mondatát. Jól tette.

Miután átlapozgattátok nem mehetnénk a Salvatore panzióba? Van egy fontos megbeszélni valóm a nagyanyámmal – közölte a többiekkel Cassie.

Mehetünk kicsim – lépet mellé Kol.

Egy szót se a gyerekoromról Kol – figyelmeztette őt Cassie és kiballagott a szobából.

Meg sem szólaltam – emelte fel a kezeit az érintett és követte a lányt. Látta a lányon, hogy most nem érdemes viccelődni vele. Ezért megpróbálta visszafogni magát. Cassie mellett valahogy sikerült is neki, legalábbis általában. - Valami baj van? - kérdezte elkapva a lány egyik karját. Próbálta óvatosan kipuhatolni a viselkedés okát.

Nem értem miért nem mondta el nektek nagyi, hogy az unokája vagyok – pufogta Cassie.

Biztos mondta volna, csak nem nagyon volt rá alkalma. Ha szeretnéd vigasztalásként vezetheted a kocsim – vetette fel Kol. Nem tudta mit is mondhatna erre, elvégre neki nem igazán voltak hasonló problémái, de azért próbálta kihozni megvigasztalni őt vagy legalábbis megnyugtatni.

Jó menjünk. Jöttök? - kiáltotta fel a többieknek a második mondatot Cassie. Értékelte az ős kedves gesztusát, viszont most legszívesebben ordítozott volna dühében. De még visszafogta magát, bár tudta nem fogja sokáig bírni.

Megyünk – ordította vissza Nik, mert eszébe jutott a boszorkányvadászok és anyja közös terve, ami csak kihozta a sodrából. Az előbbi vidám hangulata már a múlté volt. Ezután lejöttek a lépcsőn. Rebekah azt az albumot szorongatta, amiben a legtöbb képen Cassie és Damon voltak.

Cassie, ugye nem ismered Stefant? - kérdezte a lányt.

Nem ismerem. Mielőtt megkérdeznéd elviheted az albumot, de majd kérem vissza – sóhajtotta Cassie és megdörzsölte a homlokát. Fájt a feje, amit csak tetőzött az, hogy rá kellett jönni nagyanyja letagadta őt. Na jó tudta, hogy ez nem így van, de akkor is rossz érzés volt.

Kösz – ragyogott fel Rebekah arcán egy Damonnek semmi jót nem ígérő vigyor. Elena, Elijah, Caroline és Klaus a hasonmás kocsijával mentek. A többiek Kol autójával mentek és a tulajdonosa vezetett, mert Cassie-nek a végén mégsem volt kedve hozzá. Egyrészt a fejfájása miatt, másrészt, mert nem is volt annyira kedve, legalábbis most semiképen sem

Helló – csapta ki az ajtót Nik és bemasírozott a Salvatore panzióba. Igazán otthon érezte magát, jobban mondva nem érzett kellemetlenséget az ilyen kis apróságok miatt. A többiek utána masíroztak, mint a jó kis katonák. A nappaliban csak a kissé sápadt Ric volt, és éppen egy pohár whiskyvel szolgálta ki magát.

Már csak ti hiányoztatok – jegyezte meg a megjelenő Damon, Ric felé oldalazva. Előbb próbált nem röhögni azon, hogy milyen elképedt arcot vágott öccse és legfőképpen a legjobb barátja. Nem ment. A végén annyira nevetett, hogy a könnyei is potyogni kezdtek. Amit Lorenna nem értékelt túlzottan. Bátyja mögötte felbukkant Stefan is.

Jól vagy? - kérdezte egyből a fiatalabb Salvatore a hasonmást.

Megvagyok Stefan – nyugtatta meg Elena. - Ő Cassie, Cassie ő Stefan Salvatore – mutatta be egymásnak őket.

Ezt a helyedben megnézném – duruzsolta neki Rebekah és a fiatalabb Salvatore kezébe nyomta az eddig szorongatott albumot. Aki meghökkenve elvette tőle azt.

Ha nagyanyádat keresed ő éppen a konyhában kotyvaszt valamit – bökött az említett helység irányába Damon Cassie-hez fordulva. Látta mit csinált a szőke hajú ős és inkább meg sem próbálta megakadályozni, mivel tudta ígyis, úgyis mindegy már tudják e ezt róla avagy sem. - Egyébként nem repesek az örömtől, hogy itt vagy. Azt hittem Oxfordban vagy és ott folytatod az egyetemen a tanulmányaidat.

Halasztok egy évet – vont vállat Cassie.

Remek. Gondolom Lorenna meg engedte, sőt biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő volt a felbújtó. Később beszélünk erről - szögezte le. - Szóval mikor mentek el innen? – fordult ezután az ősök felé. Nem is leplezve mennyire nem tetszik neki a jelenlétük.

Azt hiszem most nem a személyes problémáddal kellene foglalkoznunk – szólalt meg Ric. Lorenna nemrég mondta neki és Stefannak, hogy ő Cassie nagyanyja. Kissé megviselte a dolog mivel előtte hívta el a nőt egy randevúra. Aki igent mondott rá. Mindig sikerül kifognia a lefurcsáb nőket. Nem lehet egy normális nővel sem kapcsolata? Vagy túl nagyok az igényei? Próbált nem belegondolni abba, hogy vajon hány éves is lehet a vörös hajú boszorkány. Elvégre nem nézett ki többnek huszonötnél! Abszurd. De azért elhatározta most már nem fog megfutamodni. Egy vacsorát csak túl fog élni, a többi meg majd kialakul. Remélhetőleg.

Igazad van. Most már nem ti vagytok az első számú nem kívánatos személyek – vont vállat Damon szarkasztikusan elismerve a dolgot. Azonban még nem adta fel, hogy minél előbb eltűnteti a házából őket.

Még nem voltál itt nem tudtam ki hiányzik – jegyezte meg cinikusan Rebekah.

Hát nyilván nem volt jelentkező, aki felmelegített volna az ágyadat – töltött magának egy pohár whiskeyt Damon, de Rebeakah megragadta a nyakánál fogva és a falba vágta őt. A pohár így ripityára tört, az alkohol pedig a padlóra folyt. Cassie a kezeibe temette az arcát. Kol ott ténfergett mellette arra az esetre, ha szüksége lenne rá és ha kell elvigye innen, akárhova.

Damon fogd vissza magad – szólt rá a vámpírra a belépő Lorenna. - Mint azt Ric is mondta kisebb problémánk is nagyobb, mint, hogy belekezdj a szokásos gúnyolódásodba – A szobában tartózkodók a nőre néztek. Rebekah kegyesen elengedte Damon nyakát, amin ott maradt az ujjinak a nyomai. Jelezve nem csak egy ártatlan kis simogatásról volt szó.

Mind leültek a nappaliban – már ahová tudtak -, és megbeszélték, hogy mi mindent derítettek ki külön-külön. Klaus elmondta, hogy a hibridjei átkutatták a boszorkányvadászok tanyáját és, bár nem tudtak bemenni világos volt, hogy nincs bent senki és semmi. Így pár embert elcipeltek oda biztos, ami biztos alapon, hogy segítsenek egy két dolgot kivinni mikor ezzel megvoltak fel is gyújtották a házat. Csak, hogy a boszorkányvadászok érezzék a törődést. Nik megígérte, Lorennának, hogy megnézheti, majd a keresés eredményeit. Bízott a nő szakértelmében e területen. Amint a kis mesedélután véget ért Damon Cassie felé fordult.

Remélem már becsomagoltál, mert most rögtön mész haza – parancsolt a lányra.

Azt te csak hiszed – válaszolta dacosan Cassie és a karjait összefont a mellkasa előtt, Kol sötét pillantásokat lövelt az idősebb Salvatore felé és kész volt, hogy bármelyik pillanatban kitörje a nyakát. Tudta azért megölni nem kéne mivel félő Cassie nem nagyon örülne neki. A szoba több jelenlévője próbált nem belefolyni a veszekedésbe. Bár Rebekah szívesen megtette volna, de Elijah figyelmeztetően megszorította a karját. Ezzel is jelezve, hogy most ez nem az ő dolguk.

Bebizonyítottad mennyire nem tudod megvédeni magad, ne is várj mást – jelentette ki Damon és hangja nem tűrt ellentmondást.

Nem. Mondhatod. Meg. Mit. Csináljak. - hangsúlyozta ki külön-külön mindegyik szót Cassie.

Ha te nem is nagyanyád csak egyet ért velem. Lorenna? - fordult a vörös hajú boszorkány felé.

Én Cassie-vel értek egyet – válaszolta Lorenna. - Igaza van, hagynunk kell, hogy önálló döntéseket hozzon.

Ne már! - morogta Damon és mérgesen töltött magának egy újabb pohár whiskyt. Eszébe jutott, az amikor megismerkedett Annabellel. Tetszett neki. Talán egy kicsit szerelmes is volt belé, mikor erre rájött elhagyta őt. Nem akart szerelmes lenne. Katherine után nem. De miután újra találkoztak szokásos módon egy csomó ostobaságot az immár terhes nő fejéhez vágott. Fájt neki, hogy Annabell gyereket vár valaki mástól, bár tudta, hogy ő nem adhatja meg neki ezt a csodát. Amikor megindult a nőnél a szülés teljesen kétségbeesett és szégyen, nem szégyen elakart menekülni. Ám akkor a nő varázslattal eltörte a lábait. Ezután mit volt mit tenni segített a szülésnél, vagyis ő vezette le. Teljesen meghatódott, amikor az aprócska újszülöttet a karjaiban tarthatta. Soha fogott még előtte kisbabát. Cassie pedig olyan pici volt és törékeny. El sem akarta engedni annyira aranyos volt, de végül mégis átadta az anyjának a kis Cassie-t. A nő ekkor megkérte maradjon velük és Damon eme gyenge pillanatában belement. Segített a kislány nevelésében. Valójában elkényesztette őt, legalábbis Lorenna mindig ezt vágta fejéhez. Annabell halála után sem hagyta el a kislányt. Elvégre megígérte és már igazán a szívéhez nőt. Nagyon sok mindent tanított Cassie-nek biciklizni, autót vezetni, verekedni. Eddig a pillanatig azt hitte a lánynak – akit azért önmagának bevallotta, hogy úgy szeret mintha a sajátja lenne – remek ítélőképessége és megfigyelőképpessége van. Most azonban nagyon is kételkedett mindkettőben. Látta milyen szemekkel néz Cassie, Kolra. Nem akarta, hogy ő neki is csalódnia keljen. Meggyőződése volt, hogy a fiatal ős össze fogja törni Cassie szívét. Ezt pedig semmi esetre sem hagyhatta. Egyszer az életben ezért fordult Lorennához. De a nő nem pont ilyenkor nem képes egyetérteni vele! - Rendben – fordult a többiek felé. - Segítek nektek, mivel így is több idióta rohangál a városban, mint az szükséges - közölte velük, majd elment, hogy körülnézzen a környéken, mert tudta, ha még egy percet marad megfojt valakit. Valamint félő volt, hogy akkor pedig ő vele cselekedne hasonlóan valaki. Ami azért nem lett volna valami bíztató.

A vámpírok – az elviharzó Damon, Stefan és Caroline kivételével – és Lorennával kiegészülve megnézték a már alig élő foglyot. Cassie, Elena, Caroline, Stefan és Ric addig megebédeltek. Kol hajlott rá, hogy utóbbiakkal, menjen. Nem akart elmenni Cassie közeléből, de a lány megcsókolta őt – ami mindkettőjüknek nagyon megnyugtató volt -, majd a könyvtár irányába tolta. Nehezen, de végül belement. Nem, azért, mert ellenére lett volna, hogy esetleg bántani kell a foglyot, sőt szívesen megölte volna az össze hozzá hasonlót. Csak nem akarta, hogy valami baja essen Cassie-nek még ő nincs mellette. Tegnap előtt is szinte mellőle rabolták el a lányt és nem akart kockáztatni.

A fogoly egyébiránt nem nézett ki valami fényesen. Minden csupa vér volt körülötte és ő maga is egy merő nagy seb volt. Nem volt olyan felület rajta amin ne lett volna valami sérülés. Nemigen volt eszmélténél, hála a vérveszteségnek. Talán jobb is volt neki, de amúgy még élt, igazhogy csak alig. Kicsit távolabb tőle Kol észrevette, Midnightot. Úgy tűnt, hogy a macska vigyázz a fogolyra. Érdekes. A már alig élő boszorkányvadászt nézve mind a négy ős leszűrte a következtetést miszerint Cassie nagyanyjával nem jó haragban lenni. Nik ezután megnézte a nő elméjét, ahogy testvérei is. Beigazolódott a sejtésük, amit már mind tudtak. Esther volt olyan kedves és rájuk szabadította a boszorkányvadászokat. Hát nem volt szép tőle? Bár gyermeki és az ő környezetükben élők érzései igencsak távol áltak a hálától. Ezután mivel már nem volt hasznukra a boszorkányvadász, Kol fogta és kitépte a szívét.

Még az ős vámpírok és Lorenna a boszorkányvadásszal foglalkoztak, addig Cassie elmagyarázta Caroline-nak, Elenának, Stefannak és Ricknek, hogy honnan ismeri Damont. Ric igencsak csodálkozott, hogy legjobb barátja nevelte fel Cassie-t. Halványan azonban felrémlett neki, hogy Damon pénztárcájában van egy kép egy kislányról, aki így visszaemlékezve kísértetiesen hasonlít Cassie-re. Mikor Damont akkor a képről kérdezte azt, mondta, hogy az a pénztárca tartozéka volt. Ami félig meddig igaz is volt, mivel azt a pénztárcát Annabell adta a vámpírnak a benne lévő képpel együtt. Caroline és Elena is hasonló döbbentett érzet. Szinte fel sem tudták fogni. Damon, mint gondoskodó szülő? Még gondolva is hajmeresztő volt, nemhogy kimondva. Stefan álmélkodva lapozgatta az albumot amit Rebekah adott oda neki. A legtöbb képen Damon és a kicsi Cassie voltak. De volt olyan kép amin bátyja egy Cassie-re nagyon hasonlító nővel volt. Felismerte Annabellt, találkozott vele amikor egy kis ideig Londonban élt. A nő akkor már terhes volt és éppen az utolsó évét végezte az Oxfordon. Ő neki pedig egy kis össze tűzése támadt az egyik kötekedő boszorkánnyal, Annabell segített neki lecsillapítani az illetőt. Jóval később hallotta, hogy meghalt, de arról halvány fogalma sem volt, hogy Damon közelebbről ismerte. Ráadásul Cassie elmondta, hogy szinte ő nevelte fel. Igazán felfoghatatlannak tűnt. Mégis igaz volt.

A konyhába ekkor betoppantak az ősök és Lorenna. Cassie örömmel ölelte magához velük tartó házikedvencét, utána pedig nagyanyja ölelgette unokáját. Aki ugyan még mindig zabos volt, de megadóan hagyta, hogy Lorenna üdvözölje őt és úgy babusgassa, mint egy gyereket. Próbálta nem felróni neki a titkolózás, mivel tudta azért nem mondta, mert nem kérdezték tőle. Ugyanis ez volt nagyanyja általános viselkedési formája.

Szóval Midgnight nem közönséges macska? - tette fel a kérdést Nik kíváncsian. Aki már a kezdet kezdete óta érezte, hogy Cassie macskája nem közönséges háziállat és alig bírta kivárni megtudja pontosan micsoda is.

Ott van előtettek a nyilván való és ti nem látjátok – rázta meg a fejét Cassie. Kinyitotta az előtte lévő albumot és egy képre mutatott.

Te és Midnight – válaszolta Kol.

Kol, ezen a képen öt éves vagyok, most viszont lassan húsz. Nyilván látod a különbséget, nemde?

Igen, de miért?

Midnight nem öregedet tizenöt év alatt semmit sem – közölte Elijah a nyilvánvalót, amit már a többiek is észrevettek.

Pontosan – bólogata Cassie és Lorenna. - Én kaptam Midnightot az anyukámtól.

Ő pedig tőlem, ahogy én az édesanyámtól és így tovább – vette át a szót Lorenna.

Mennyi idős is Midnight? - kérdezte érdeklődve Rebekah még nem látott ilyen öreg macskát, ami nem is néz ki olyan öregnek.

Jó kérdés, akkor született amikor Cassandra. Szóval úgy körülbelül ezeregyszáz és ezerkétszáz között – válaszolt Lorenna. A hallgatóságnak leeset az álla.

De mi ő tulajdonképpen? - kérdezte Ric. Igazán érdekesnek találta a macskát.

Varázsmacska, egyfajta védelmező – felelte Cassie.

Egy ilyen kis macska? - értetlenkedett Nik. Hallott már védelmező állatokról, de úgy tudta, hogy azok nagyobbak.

Midnight – mosolygott a macskájára Cassie. Aki erre nőni kezdet és egy perccel később már egy párduc volt a helyén. Lorennát és Cassie-t kivéve mindenki elhülve nézett a kismacskából lett nagymacskára. Jó pár lépést hátráltak is tőle. A macska a hozzá legközelebb lévő Kol lábához dörgölüdzöt és dorombolni kezdett.

Ijesztő – jelentette ki az érintett és óvatosan megvakarta Midnight egyik füle tövét. A macska erre mellső mancsait az ős vállára tette és megnyalta Kol arcát. A konyhában tartózkodók némelyike felnevetett. De megtartották a biztonságosnak ítélt távolságot. - Én is kedvellek Midnight – jelentette ki Kol. Erre a többiek még jobban nevetni kezdtek és kissé közelebb léptek.

Midnight – szólt rá két nevetés között a macskára Cassie, a nagymacska pedig visszaváltozott kismacskává.

Ez nem volt vicces – jegyezte meg Kol duzzogva.

Mondod te! - válaszolt Rebekah.

Még beszélgettek egy kicsit, majd a társaság oszlani kezdet. De előtte Lorenna mindenkire egy csomó süteményt tukmált. Elena, Caroline és a velük tartó Elijah elmentek meglátogatni Bonnie-t. Klaus és Rebekah is hazaindultak. Miután előbbi elköszönt kedvesétől.

Gyere úgy emlékszem reggel vacsorát emlegettél – fogta meg Kol kezét Cassie, aki erre vidáman követte a lányt.

Vigyázatok magatokra – kiáltott utánuk mosolyogva Lorenna.

Sziasztok – integettek a még ott maradottaknak, majd a nyomukban lévő Midnightal együtt távoztak az ős kocsiján. Amit ezúttal Cassie vezetett.

Meddig fog tartani a mosolyszünet Damon és Cassie között? - kérdezte Ric.

Nem lesz több, mint két nap vagy még annyi sem – legyintett Lorenna. Majd elindult, hogy feltakarítsa a boszorkányvadász maradványait, valamint előkészíteni a ma esti kétszemélyes vacsorát Ricnek és magának.

Cassie és Kol miután visszaértek a lány házába együtt elkészítették a vacsorát, megterítettek és elfogyasztották az ételt.

Hát ez egy mozgalmas nap volt – jegyezte meg a kanapén elnyújtózva Kol, miután meggyújtotta a tűzet a kandallóban. Csak a hangulat kedvérét, mert közbe már javában ment a központi fűtés. Ez után lehúzta maga mellé Cassie-t és tanulmányozni kezdte arcának finom vonásait, amit a tűz lángja megvilágítottak.

Nem mozgalmas inkább csak túl sok minden derült ki – mondta a lány és ásított egyet a szemei is szinte leragadtak. Amikor az ős nem látta bevett gyorsan két szemfájdalom csillapítót és remélni, mert, hogy nemsokára hatni fog.

Még mindig érthetetlen számomra, hogy Damon „Idegesítő" Salvatore nevelt fel.

Kösz – mormolta Cassie és Kol vállára hajtotta a fejét.

De a nagyidat kedvelem – döntötte a lány fejére a fejét. Hangosan nem mondta ki a mondat elejét, de mindketten tudták a mondat úgy kezdődött volna, hogy Damont nem.

Ő neki Ric az esete – motyogta Cassie egyre laposabbakat pislogva ennek ellenére halványan elmosolyodott.

Nekem meg te – válaszolt lágyan Kol és átkarolta a lányt.

Én is kedvellek. De Damon nem olyan vésze, mint ahogy azt te vagy a többiek lefestitek csak túl sok fájdalom érte és ezért nem szereti kimutatni az érzéseit. Nem akar gyengének látszani.

Kíváncsi lennék, hogy milyen voltál gyerekként – váltott témát az ős és elgondolkozó oldalpillantást a lány felé.

Fogós kérdés. Emlékszem mennyire imádtam anyát, ez most is így van. Ott voltunk mi hárman. Anya, Damon és én. Minden olyan csodálatos volt. Én és Damon minden nap mást csináltunk, másként törtünk borsot az emberek orra alá. Anya utána mindig leszidott minket, mi azonban soha nem vettük komolyan, mert közben mindig mosolygott. De utána anya meghalt öt éves korom előtt. Után kész rémálom voltam. Legalábbis nagyi szerint. Damonnel viszont mindig jól kijöttem. Mesélsz magadról? - kérdezte Cassie. Szeretete volna közelebbről megismerni Kolt.

Mit is mondhatnék? Hm – kezdte Kol. Úgy gondolta nem árthat, ha ő is beszél egy kicsit magáról. Volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy Cassie azért nem beszélt bővebben, mert neki még mindig túl friss volt az anyukája halála. Látta rajta mennyire fájdalmasan érinti őt az elvesztése. Neki igazán szokatlan volt ez a szülők felé mutatott odaadó, feltétlen szeretett. Mert ha akarta, ha nem még a híres Damon Salvatore-n is látszott a törődés a lány felé. Még akkor is hacsak pár órára látta őket együtt. Ő rá vagy akárcsak a testvérei egyikére sem nézett így Mikael. Cassie figyelmesen várta, hogy Kol folytassa. - Egyszer volt, hol nem volt... Itt születünk a mostani Mystic Falls területén, a szomszédaink vérfarkasok voltak. A még élő testvéreimet ismered. Ők ugyan ilyenek voltak ezer évvel ezelőtt is. Rebekah makacs, Elijah az unalomig erkölcsös, Nik pedig ő volt a nagy testvér, ha érted mire gondolok. Ha valami rosszat csináltam, gyakran vállalta helyettem a büntetést, habár én soha nem kértem meg rá...

És te milyen voltál? - kérdezte érdeklődve Cassie. Örült neki, hogy Kol megnyílt előtte.

Én? Nem is tudom – merengett el Kol. De aztán folytatta a mesélést, valósággal dőltek belőle a szavak. - Mondhatni túlságosan is gyakran kerestem a bajt. Néha meg is lett a „jutalmam" érte. Az apánk, Mikael büszke ember volt, nem tűrt ellentmondást – szorította ökölbe a kezeit Kol. Cassie tudta, hogy egy sajnálom itt nem segítene semmit. Így megfogta a vállán és a térdén pihenő kezeket és megszorította őket. Kol érzékelve a lány kedves gesztusát vetett rá egy halvány mosolyt. Cassie viszont látta, hogy a szemei nem mosolyognak, fájdalom tükröződött bennük. Nem hitte, hogy Kol gyakran kibeszélné a problémáit. Biztosra vette azt is, hogy Kol eleinte próbálkozott megnyílni mások felé, de sohasem tudott teljesen. Vagy nem is akart. Az ős folytatta a történetét: - Az anyánk, Esther pedig félt tőle, ahogy mi is. Ezért nem védet meg minket túl gyakran, vagyis soha. Kivéve persze Finnt. A kis kedvencet. Aztán Henrik halála után minden sokkal rosszabb lett. Esther és Mikael vámpírrá tettek minket. Megitatták velünk Tatia vérét, mint ahogy ez később kiderült. Mikael pedig sorba megölt minket. Döbbenetes volt, amikor magamhoz tértem nem értettem semmit. Utána meg minden olyan gyorsan történt. Kiderült, hogy Nik csak félig a testvérünk. Mikael éktelen haragra gerjedt. Tombolt. Senki és semmit nem kímélt, mert csorba eset az ő annyira nagyra tartott büszkeségén. Ez után kezdődött a menekülési herce- hurca. Mikael mindenképpen a fejébe vette, hogy véglegesen megöl minket. Mi pedig, hogy nem hadjuk magunkat. Száz évvel később Finn be sokkalt. Nik így elküldte őt alukálni egy kicsit. Megölni mégsem akartuk elvégre mégis a testvérünk volt. Menekültünk tovább, az ezernégyszázas évek végén bukkant fel Katarina Petrova. Aki ekkor már Katherine Price-nak neveztette magát. Elijah-at egyből az ujja köré csavarta. Mondhatom nem volt nehéz dolga vele. Mivel Elijah még mindig nagyon hiányolta Tatiát, megjegyzem ő sem volt jobb, mint Katerina. De végül is nem az én dolgom volt. Csak az számított, hogy végre meg tudjuk törni az Esther álltal Nikre rakott átkot. Ám Katerina megneszelte a dolgot és elmenekült. Természetesen vámpírként. Mindig is volt érzéke hozzá mikor kell lelépni. Ezután Nik és Elijah összevesztek, mert előbbi utóbbit hibáztatta azért ami történt. Az ezernyolcszázas évek végén én is összevesztem egy kicsit Nikkel... egy szó, mint száz Finn mellé kerültem. Pár évvel utána Rebekah is csatlakozott hozzánk, már nem bírta tovább a menekülést. Nik időközben megölte Mikaelt. Nemrég Elijah felébresztett minket. Vissza tért Esther. Békét és szeretett hirdetve. Holott csak azért jött vissza, hogy minket is magával rántson a túlvilágra. Finn már csatlakozott is hozzá, hála Alaricnak. Utána szerencsére sikerült visszazárnunk Esthert a helyére. Most meg újra próbálkozik. Remek. Ennyi lenne azt hiszem, ha van valami kérdésed csak kérdez bátran – fejezte be Kol, úgy mintha nem is számítana az amit nemrég elmondott. Cassie viszont érezte a fájdalmát ezért szorosan és megnyugtatóan magához ölelte. Kol belesimult az ölelésbe, jól esett neki, hogy a lány itt van mellette. Kicsit még a szeme is könnybe lábadt. Nem látta, hogy Cassi is hasonló tüneteket produkál. Az ős majdnem ezer éve alatt soha nem érezte azt, amit most Cassie mellett érzet. Ilyen rövid idő alatt túlságosan is megszokta, hogy a lány itt van mellett. Nem akarta elengedni. Soha. A kandallóban lobogó tűz barátságos sziluttje igencsak meghitt hangulatot teremtett nekik.

Cassie? - kérdezte végül Kol. De kezdte sejteni, hogy a lány elaludt. Hallotta egyenletes szuszogását. Lassan mosolyra húzta ajkait. Óvatosan a karjaiba kapta Cassie-t és felment vele a lány szobájába. Lefektette az ágyába és betakarta. Midnight az ajtóküszöbről figyelte őket. Az ős egy-két pillanatig tétovázott, azt követően gyors döntésre szánta el magát. Eloltotta a tüzet a nappali kandallójában, majd visszasietett Cassie szobájába. Ott befeküdt a lány mellé és szorosan magához ölelte. Tegnap mindennek ellenére mennyire aggódott a lányért, attól még szavakkal el nem mondhatóan örült neki, hogy ott feküdhet mellette. Remélte Cassie-nek sem lesz ellenére a dolog. Végül Cassie szuszogását hallgatva az ős is elaludt. Kint eközben először csak elszórtan, majd egyre sűrűbben kezdett hullani a hó.


	15. Havazás

15. fejezet

Havazás

Reggelre egész Mystic Fallsot beterített a harminc, majdnem negyven centiméteres hó. A város mondhatni festői látványt nyújtott. Igaz voltak, akik nem tudták ezt a fajta szépséget értékelni. Ebbe a kategóriába tartoztak azok az emberek, akik munkába indultak volna, de a nagy hó miatt várniuk kellet még az utakon dolgozó hókotró gépek eltüntetik az úton lévő csapadékot, ami mindent beborított. Azonban az emberek többsége kitörő lelkesedéssel üdvözölte a havat. Az utóbbi csoportba zömében az iskolások tartoztak. Ugyanis a tanintézmény épületében elromlott a központi fűtés, ezért rendkívüli szünetet rendeltek el. Nem akarták, hogy szegény diákok és velük együtt az őket tanítani vágyó tanárok jégkockává avanzsáljanak.

Lorenna vidáman lépett be a Mystic Fallsi házukba. Igazán felpörögve érezte magát ma reggel, de hát a tegnapi romantikus vacsora és az után lévő események miatt Rickel ki ne érezné magát ilyen energikusnak? A történelem tanár minden képzeletét felülmúlta. Örült, hogy végre talált magának valakit férje harminc évvel ezelőtti halála óta. Ric pedig - rövid ismeretségük ellenére is - tökéletes jelöltnek látszott arra, hogy legalább adjon egy esélyt ennek a kapcsolatnak. Nem esett nehezére ez a „kis" séta a Salvatore panziótól. Ő, ha tehette általában gyalogosan indult útnak. Nem úgy, mint Cassie. Unokája ugyanis imádott kocsival száguldozni. Kevésbé aggódott volna, ha biztosra veszi, hogy Cassie mindig használja a képességét. Többször is tartott neki hosszú és számára is kimerítő hegyi beszédet ezzel kapcsolatban. Azonban majd hatvanévnyi élettapasztalata sem volt elég. Unokája egyszerűen túl makacs volt. Kezdte belátni, hogy bármivel próbálkozzon is a témát érintően unokája egyszerűen vaknak és süketnek fogja tetetni magát, főleg, ha a képessége is szóba kerül. Lorenna bosszankodott is miatta eleget. Elvégre egy ilyen áldásos adományt elhanyagolni! Egyszerűen nem tudta felfogni a dolgot. A házba belépve alaposan körülnézett, hátha talál esetleg szerte szét hajigált ruhadarabot, amiből aztán tényleg ki tudta volna következtetni, hogy unokája ugyan olyan jól érezte magát este, mint ő maga. Legnagyobb bánatára sehol sem volt még egy kószán ledobott ing sem. De azért nem adta fel a reményét ezzel kapcsolatban. Mivel úgy gondolta Cassie és Kol még alszanak unokája szobájában, ezért óvatosan lopakodott fel a padlásra, mivel egyiküket sem akarta felébreszteni. Ő is látta azt, amit szinte mindenki. Ami nem volt más, minthogy unokája és a fiatalabb ős mennyire közel kerültek egymáshoz. Határtalan boldogságot érzett, hogy unokája végre szerelmes lett és ő, mint a téma szakértője biztosra vette a sikert. Most is - mint úgy általánosságban - nem érdekelte Damon véleménye, tudta, hogy idővel megbékél, ahogy azt is kénytelen lesz belátni előbb utóbb, hogy Cassie-nek Kol a tökéletes társ. Miután felment a padlásra azokért a dolgokért, amiért jött, visszafelé vette az irányt. De nem tudott ellenállni a kíváncsisága kísértésnek és halkan benyitott unokája szobájába. Visszafojtott lélegzettel pislantott be az ajtón túlra. Ott voltak mindketten egymást átkarolva aludtak, vagyis Cassie konkrétan Kolon aludt. Egyik karja az ős hajában pihent, mint aki még álmában is közelebb akarja húzni magához a másik pedig Kol mellkasán helyezkedett el. És bár Lorenna nem látott a takaró alá még így is le tudta vonni a következtetést, miszerint Kol karjai pedig Cassie derekát ölelik át. Lorenna legnagyobb elégedettségére. Imádta, amikor igaza van. Midnight leugrott az ágy végéből, ahol eddig pihent és érdeklődve nézet rá Lorennára okos szemeivel. A nő jelzett neki a macska értve a jelzést kisomfordált a szobából. A boszorkány halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót, arcán boldog mosollyal ment le megetetni Midnightot. Úgy gondolta összeüt valamit az alvóknak, gondolatait tett követte és neki látott a kései reggeli elkészítésnek.

Cassie álmosan pislogva kinyitotta a szemeit. Tanulmányozni kezdte Kol békésen alvó arcát, amire közvetlen közelről nyílt rálátása. Hozzá tudott volna szokni a látványhoz. Felidéződött benne a tegnap esete meghitt hangulata, ahogy kettesben beszélgettek a nappaliban. Midnight az égő kandalló előtt pihent, ő és Kol pedig megosztották egymással régi emlékeiket. Aztán ő legnagyobb bánatára legyűrte a fáradság és elaludt. Viszont azt egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy az ősvámpír itt maradt mellette és vele aludt. Szerette az illatát, azt az érzést, ahogy még álmában is védelmezően átkarolja őt. Finoman kibontakozott az őt ölelő karok bilincséből és kiosont a szobájából. Még csak nem is zavarta, hogy épp most aludt életében először valakivel. Na jó, másodszor. Elvégre Kol már előző nap is vele aludt, de akkor is eszméletlenül jól esett neki. A konyhából ismerős illatok fogadták. Nagyanyja ott sürgött-forgott. Pont, mint otthon.

Nagyi? – kérdezte álmosan és felült a konyhapult ép részére. Eszébe vésve, hogy meg kell csináltatnia a Kol által megrongálódott felületet.

Felébredtél kicsim? – kérdezte mosolyogva nagyanyja és unokája kezébe nyomot egy bögre kakaót.

Mint látod – mormolta Cassie és két keze közé fogta a meleg italt belélegezve annak illatát.

Milyen éjszakád volt? – húzta fel sokatmondóan a szemöldökét Lorenna.

Nagyi! – nézett rá nem kicsit megbotránkozva unokája és rögtön kiröppent az álom a szemeiből. Arcát halvány pír futotta el. – Miket nem gondolsz – fűzte hozzá és inkább a kakaóját vette jobban szemügyre. Egyszerűen nem tudta elképzelni, hogy nagyanyja ennyire nem tud uralkodni magán és valóban feltette azt a kérdést, amit. Pletykás vénasszony, gondolta szeretettel és nem kevés bosszúsággal.

Ha nem, hát nem. Nem fontos elmondanod a részleteket csak kíváncsi voltam – vont vállat nagyanyja. Nem remélte, hogy Cassie tényleg elmondja, ha történt is valami közte és Kol között, de azért megkérdezte. Hátha. Igaz már gyerekkorában is inkább Damon felé volt nyílt, mint felé. De tudta, hogy akármennyire is szereti Cassie az idősebb Salvatore-t, annyi ráció csak van benne feléje, hogy nem mondja el neki. Főleg, hogy igencsak tudvalevő volt, hogy mennyire utálja az ősöket. Ellenben Lorennát egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy Kol egy ős, vagy, hogy vámpír. Csak az, hogy unokája boldog. Más igazán lényegtelen. Ezt szerencsére Cassie már kiskorában megértette és osztozott elképzelésében, amit őseik hagytak nekik örökül.

Te mindig túl kíváncsi vagy – mormolta Cassie és kortyolgatni kezdte a bögréje tartalmát. – Érdekelne miért, hogy miért is nem mondtad a többieknek mikor megérkeztél, hogy a nagyanyám vagy – vetett fel egy új témát az unoka és hangjában érződött az eddig visszafojtott indulat.

Nem láttam szükségesnek, hogy tudják és ez a kiszabadításod szempontjából nem is volt lényeges – tette egy hessegető mozdulatot Lorenna. Cassie tudta, hogy nagyanyjának ez nagyon régi berögzült szokása. Ami általában a bosszankodás jelenként mutatkozik meg. Cassie tudta, hogy nem Damon kedvéért nem árulták el a dolgot. Elvégre nagyanyját nem igazán érdekelte Damon presztízse. Inkább egy saját ok lappangott a háttérben és Cassie pontosan tudta, hogy mi az.

Szóval már megint el akartad mismásolni a korod – rázta meg a fejét Cassie rosszallóan. Ebbe az egy mondatba sűrítette a dühét. Mivel tudta, hogy ez nem épp a legjobb téma a nagyanyjával szemben aki egy icike-picikét úgymond érzékeny volt a korára. Majdnem hatvan éves volt mégis, alig nézett ki húszon ötnek és ez tökéletesen megfelelt neki. A gyógyfüvek hatása csodákra képes.

Most már tudják, de egyébként is elmondtam volna nekik, ha eljön az ideje – szögezte le kimért tónusban Lorenna. Kék szemei azonban viharosan szegeződtek Cassie válla fölötti területre. Nem szerette, ha – és ebben az esetben legyen bárki és bármi az illető – a korával hozakodik elő. Cassie nagyon mérges volt, de átlátott a vörös ködön és végül dobta a témát. Ez az egy sértés úgyis minden mást tarolt.

Honnan tudtad, hogy valami gond van? - érdeklődte Cassie.

Miről beszélsz? - kérdezte tőle nagyanyja pislogva, mint aki csak most tért vissza egy másik világból. Az ő dühe is elszállt egy pillanat alatt.

Honnan tudtad, hogy valami gond van? - kérdezte ismét Cassie.

Volt egy megérzésem ezzel kapcsolatban. Egyébként is tudod, hogy utánad jöttem volna egy időre – válaszolt Lorenna karjait összefonva a mellkasa előtt.

Kaptál valami túlvilági sugallatot? – érdeklődte cinikusan Cassie átlátva nagyanyja álcája mögé. Nem az anyjára célzott, aki segített neki, hanem valószínűbbnek tartotta Cassandrát vagy inkább az ő lányát, Moirát. Ő amúgy is mindig a jövőt fürkészte nem csoda, hogy végül még életében megőrült egy kissé. Túlvilági létében sem lett jobb a helyzet. Sőt, határozottan rosszabb lett. Cassie-ben pedig rá gondolva mindig felvetődik a kérdés miszerint nagyanyja, hogy gondolhatja áldásnak a jövőbelátást, ha tudja milyen buktató vannak? Látva mit tett az ősikkel? De nem strapálta magát ezekkel a fölösleges kérdésekkel. Lorenna végül nem mutatkozott készségesnek a válasz elmondásában. – Amúgy mit szeretnél azokkal? – bökött a padlásról lehozott hozzávalókra témát váltva.

Tudod, tegnap miután elmentetek beszélgettem egy kicsit szegény magába zuhant Stefannal és arra jutottam, hogy valamilyen módon segítek neki megoldani a vérszomj problémáját – közölte Lorenna. Erre a kérdésre persze már simán válaszolt. Agyrém! Egyébként tényleg azért szedegette elő a padlásról a gyógynövényeket és pár varázskönyvet, mert a fiatalabb Salvatore annyira szánni való volt. Szörnyű, hogy még ennyi idő után is elveszíti a fejét az embervértől. És végül is valamivel csak el kell foglalja magát. Nem szerette maga körül az olyan embereket, vagy adott esetben természetfeletti lényeket, akik hajlottak a melodrámára. Stefan pedig határozottan ebbe a kategóriába tartozott. Igaz Stefan azt állította, hogy nem tud majd neki segíteni, mert Elena sem tudott. Lorenna szépen nyugodtan a fejéhez vágta, hogy ne is a hasonmás miatt csinálja, hanem a saját érdekében. Nem fért a fejébe, hogy lehet valaki ilyen ostoba. Nem csoda, hogy nem sikerült az állatvér diéta, ha folyamatosan elodázza a dolgot és nem megbékélve saját magával. Végtelenül bosszantó, de ő majd segít neki, ha beledöglik is! Mármint nem ő, hanem Stefan. Egy-két nyaktörés mindig jobb belátásra bírja a vámpírokat.

Értem – bólogatta Cassie. Tudta, ha egyszer valamit a nagyanyja a fejébe vesz, akkor azt tűzön és vízen át megvalósítja. Ő is ilyen volt. De csak néha. Na jó, általában. Azonban ő Lorennával ellentétben nem volt egy erőszakos típus. Csak akkor ütött, ha felment benne a pumpa.

Azt hiszem itt az ideje távoznom. Csináltam reggelit és meg is terítettem – puszilta meg unkája arcát és felvette a táskába dobált boszorkány kellékeket. – Látod már a telefonba kitaláltam, hogy dögös társat választasz magadnak. Ahogy mindig is tudtam. Remek ízlésre vall nem is tudom kitől örökölted – vigyorodott el Lorenna ezzel is mutatva, hogy a válasz a kérdésre az ő maga. Cassie megforgatta a szemeit, de azért érezte, hogy arca felmelegszik zavarában. - További szép és mozgalmas napot – mondta nagyanyja és egy sokatmondó kacsintás kíséretében távozott.

Ezt direkt csinálta – morogta bosszúsan Cassie miközben letett az üres bögrét.

Hirtelen két kar karolta át hátulról. A háta egy izmos mellkasnak dőlt.

Jó reggelt – mormolta Kol a fülébe.

Inkább délutánt – fordult felé Cassie mosolyogva, feledve a nagyanyja miatti előbbi bosszúságát. Kol ajkaival ráhajolt a lány szájára. Olyan volt mintha nem egy napja, hanem sokkal régebb óta lennének egy pár. Valahogy minden olyan magától érthetődő volt.

Így még jobb – jegyezte meg miután elvált a lány ajkairól, aki válaszként csak megforgatta a szemeit, mivel még kissé kapkodva vette a levegőt. – Hallom a nagyid csinált nekünk reggelit – Cassie új fent elpirult mivel csak most fogta fel, hogy Kol hallotta a beszélgetés végét. Reménykedett benne, hogy az elejét nem. Ám ezen reménye hamar szertefoszlott amikor Kol folytatta mondandóját. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a nagyidat ennyire érdeklik a részletek – jegyezte meg az ősvámpír vigyorogva és szinte fülig szaladt a szája mikor látta Cassie zavarát. Annyira imádta, amikor elpirult!

Ez egyáltalán nem vicces – vetett rá egy szúrós pillantást Cassie.

Láttad, hogy leesett az idei első hó? – kérdezte Kol témát váltva. Magában továbbra is jól mulatva.

Tényleg? – csillantak fel a lány szemeit és rögtön az egyik ablak felé vetett magát. – Fantasztikus – kiáltotta vidáman.

Valóban nagyon szép. Olyan mintha mindent jó sok porcukorral hintettek volna be – fejtette ki véleményét Kol. – Ennyire szereted a telet? – kérdezte, mert Cassie szinte hozzá tapadt az ablakhoz és szemeiben elképesztő szikrák ragyogtak.

Imádom – felelte Cassie, arcán hatalmas mosoly játszott. – Otthon mindig sok hó van és az egész táj olyan csodálatosan fehér – áradozott lelkesen. – Menjünk ki – indult volna kifelé Cassie, az ős azonban elkapta a karjánál fogva.

Várj, várj, először reggelizünk, utána átöltözünk és utána mehetünk. Ahová csak akarod – fogta két keze közé a lány arcát vidáman. Őt is magával Cassie lelkesedése.

Hangulat romboló vagy – biggyesztette le a száját Cassie.

Úgy gondolod? – csúsztatta le egyik kezét a lány derekára Kol és szorosan magához húzta. – Én nem így gondolom – suttogta közvetlenül a lány szájától pár milliméterre. – Valamint remélem, hogy megtudlak győzni arról, hogy nekem van igazam.

Nem hiszem – felelte Cassie állva az ős pillantását. Kol válaszként még szorosabban meghoz rántotta őt és hirtelen ráhajolt az ajkaira. A csók ezúttal vad volt, nem volt benne semmi lágyság vagy óvatosság. Cassie az ős hajába markolt, még Kol az egyik karjával a lány derekát, a másikkal pedig a hátát simogatta. Olyan szenvedélyesen kapaszkodtak egymásba, mintha nem lenne holnap.

Nos, mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Kol kissé lihegve és homlokát a lány homlokának döntötte.

Azt, hogy még mindig nekem van igazam, de a te verziód jobban tetszik – válaszolta Cassie és szemtelenül az ősvámpírra vigyorgott.

Ezt haladásként könyvelem el – felelte Kol és kezei simogatóan siklottak fel-le a lány hátán.

Tedd azt – bontakozott ki Cassie az őt ölelő karok közül és átsétált az ebédlőbe, hogy elfogyassza a reggelijét. Örült neki, hogy ájulás nélkül eljutott az asztalig és még vissza sem fordult közben. Ezt nevezte ő csóknak. Szerencsére a lábai elég erősek voltak és nem hagyták őt cserben. Nem szívesen terült volna ki a padlóra. Főleg nem egy csók miatt. Még akkor sem, ha abba a csókba teljesen beleremegett olyan frenetikus erejű volt és biztos tudtában volt annak is, hogy Kol még időben elkapná őt ezen eshetőség esetén. Elvégre büszkeség is van a világon! Az ős a lány után nézet, majd megcsóválta a fejét. Vigyorogva leült Cassie-vel szemben reggelizni.

Miután mindketten külön-külön megmosakodtak, felöltöztek. Cassie felvette kedvenc fehér kabátját és hozzá passzoló kedvenc sálját is a nyaka köré tekerte, valamint a hatás kedvéért térdig érő hasonló színű csizmát húzott. Kol szokásos bőrkabátját viselte, hát igen örült neki, hogy a vámpírok nem érzik a hideget. Felkapta a slusszkulcsát és udvariasan kinyitotta Cassie előtt az ajtót. Midnight is velük ment. Komikus látványt nyújtott a nagy hóban, ami teljesen ellepte őt, így gazdája a karjaiba vette és betette a kocsi hátsó ülésére szegény kissé átázott macskát. Utána ő és Kol is beszálltak.

Na, akkor hova lesz a menet? - kérdezte a lánytól, aki éppen a biztonsági övét kapcsolta be.

Tudod, hol van a Salvatore kripta? - érdeklődte Cassie. Egy ideig inkább hanyagolta a képességét mivel mosakodás és öltözködés közben volt alakalma használni. Nem örült neki túlzottan, de megígérte. Most már nincs vissza út. Ez van, ezt kell szeretni. Appeláta nincs.

Miért? - kérdezte Kol szórakozottan.

Oda megyünk – válaszolta Cassie határozottan.

Hová? - kérdezett vissza döbbenten Kol, most eset le neki mit is mondott a mellette ülő. Mindenre számított csak erre nem. Mégis mit akar Cassie abban a nyavalyás temetőben?

A Salvatore kriptába. Tudod, szeretnék beszélni Damonnel. Ő pedig éppen ott folytja italba a bánatát – válaszolta készségesen Cassie. Határozott szándéka volt egy alapos fejmosásban részesíteni Damont. - Utána meglátogathatnánk a testvéreidet – fűzte hozzá mosolyogva. Tudta, hogy Rebekah otthon van a szükség szünet miatt. Úgy gondolta jobb, ha ezt Kol még nem tudja meg, mert akkor nem menének oda. Vagy ha mégis akkor addig piszkálja majd egymást a két testvér, amíg ő közbe nem lép. Mivel Elijah jelenleg házon kívül volt, így rá maradt a békéltető szerep. Végső mentsvárként mondjuk fordulhat Nik felé is. Viszont volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a hibrid roppantul élvezi testvérei szóváltásait és esze ágában sem lesz ez ügyben segíteni neki.

Jó – mormolta Kol még mindig kissé döbbenten, majd a Cassie által megadott helyre hajtott. Közben jó alaposan feltekerte a kocsiban a fűtést, hogy Cassie és Midnight ne fázzanak.

Itt várj meg nem lesz több tíz percnél vagy még annyi sem – szállt ki a kocsiból Cassie. Amint Kol látta, hogy a lány belibben a kriptába aggodalmasan utána nézett, majd vámpír hallását kihasználva hallgatózni kezdett. Midnight közben mellé ugrott a hátsó ülésről. Mintha ő is ugyan azt tenni, mint a mellette lévő ősi.

Látom szoros barátságot kötöttél a whiskys üvegekkel – jegyezte meg a kriptába belépő Cassie. Damon a földön ült hátát a falnak vetve és körülötte üres üvegek sorakoztak. A vámpír ugyanis unalom űzés céljából sorba állította őket.

Te meg lepaktáltál az ősökkel – vont vállat a továbbra is békésen iszogató Damon.

Összebarátkoztam velük.

Ugyan az.

Nem. Te is tudod, hogy nem ugyan az. Vennéd azt a fáradságot, hogy rám nézel? – érdeklődte irritáltan Cassie. - Megérte? - kérdezte hirtelen elhatározással a lány mikor nem kapott választ az első kérdésére.

Mégis mit? - érdeklődte közönyösen Damon és felpillantott a földről Cassie-re.

Tudod te azt nagyon jól! Megérte szőnyeg alá söpörni az érzéseidet és addig inni, amíg még azt sem tudtad este magadról, hogy hol vagy csak bedőltél ide a sok piával az első helyre?! - kérdezte számon kérően Cassie. Nem akarta, hogy Damon magába omoljon és érzelmi roncs legyen. Azt már nem! Amíg tud ellene tenni, addig nem!

Érezni szívás – válaszolt mogorván Damon.

Gondolod te – csóválta meg a fejét Cassie.

Láttam, hogy néztél rá – közölte témát váltva Damon. Közben a kezei közt megforgatva az üveget. Továbbra sem nézett az óta Cassie-re. A rá megszólítás pedig egyértelműen Kolra utalt.

Valóban? – kérdezte Cassie. – Örülök, hogy ilyen éles szemeid vannak – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan.

Továbbra is tartom magam ahhoz a véleményemhez miszerint jobb lenne, ha haza mennél.

Arthur Williams így is, úgy is vadászik rám. Egyébként nagyi szerette volna, ha idejövök, nem tehetek róla, hogy… - mondta Cassie, de a mondat végét inkább elharapta.

Hogy „összebarátkoztál" velük? – kérdezte keserűen Damon. Nem értette, hogy a lányaként szeretett személy miért nem képes megérteni az ő érvelését. Pedig eddig mindenben egyetértett vele. Együtt döntötték el kiskorában mit olvasson esti mesét, mit játszanak, mit vegyen komolyan, mit ne, hova menjen továbbtanulni, mit tanuljon.

Tulajdon képen most miért vagy már megint morcos? Nekem kéne haragudnom rád, azért amit otthon kértél tőlem.

Az csak egy hirtelen ötlet volt – védekezett egyből Damon. Már igazán bánta a dolgot és nem is érthette, hogy fordulhatott meg ilyesmi a fejében.

Felfogtad te egyáltalán mire kértél? Minden előzetes nélkül elém álltál és megkértél arra, hogy szúrjak a szívedbe egy karót! – csattant fel Cassie. Nem akart kijönni a béketűréséből, de Damon nagyon bosszantó tudott lenni, ha akart. És ez tényleg felhergelte a lányt. – Nem értem, hogy kérhettél rá pont engem. Nem láttál más megoldást vagy mi? Remélem, nem akarsz ezzel a dumával beetetetni. Jó lenne, ha összeszednéd magad, mielőtt nagyi lekever neked egy akkor pofont, hogy agyrázkódást kapsz tőle. Szóval, menj szépen haza, józanodj ki és beszélgess Stefannal vagy Rickel vagy mit tudom én. Csak ne ücsörögj itt, mert már így is kripta hangulatodban vagy.

Mit vársz egy kriptában? – kérdezte Damon, de hangjában már megadás csengett.

Csak menj haza – szögezte le Cassie és tornádóként kiviharzott a kriptából felkavarva a bejárat előtt havat.

Kösz a fejmosást – kiáltott utána Damon és lassan feltápászkodott. Hallotta, hogy valaki – nyilván Cassie – beszáll egy autóba, majd a kocsi fékcsikorgások közepette elment. A kriptában maradt vámpír úgy döntött, tényleg ideje haza menni. Belátta, hogy nem ülhet itt ítéletidőig. Otthon legalább piszkálhatja a többieket.

Cassie előbbi hangulatával ellentétben elégedetten mosolyogva nézett ki Kol kocsijának ablakán. Elérte, amit akart. Damon végre nem süllyed önsajnálatba. Hurrá.

Egy legyintéssel megbocsátod Damonnek azt, amit tegnap mondott? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Kol. Nem értette Cassie-t. Viszont igazán örült neki, hogy kihallgatta a beszélgetést. Csak remélni, merte az idősebb Salvatore rá célzott, akkor, amikor azt, mondta: „Láttam, hogy néztél rá". Valamint nem utolsó szempont volt az sem miszerint meg tudta Damon nem akart a hasonmás nélkül élni. Nem mintha ezt eddig ne tudta volna, de akkor is igazán érdekes. Micsoda drámai élet folyik körülöttük, ő pedig mindig is szerette a cirkuszt maga körül. Ez tény.

Nem, de nem várok tőle sem írásbeli, sem pedig szóbeli bocsánatkérést, mert tudom, hogy megbánta – válaszolt Cassie mivel látta Kol értetlenül áll a dolog mögött.

Nem ismerem túl régóta, őt, de határozottan nem olyan típusnak tűnik, aki megbánja a cselekedeteit – mutatott rá a saját véleményére az ős.

Te is érzed, hogy nincs igazad – csóválta meg a fejét Cassie, amikor Kol leparkolt a Mikaelsson villa előtt.

Én hiszek neked – emelte fel megadóan Kol, majd gyorsan kipattant az autójából és kinyitotta a lány előtt az kocsiajtót.

Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Cassie.

Igazán nincs mit – mosolygott vissza a lányra, aki már az épületet vette szemügyre.

Elbűvölő ház – jegyezte meg elismerően Cassie.

A bókokat mindig örömmel fogadom – jelent meg mögöttük Nik és büszke szikrák ragyogtak a szemében.

Hol hagytad a szöszit? – kíváncsiskodott Kol.

Az édesanyjával szeretné tölteni a napot – válaszolta Nik és Cassie-re vigyorgott. – Örülök, hogy eljöttél meglátogatni szerény hajlékunkat.

Ez a ház minden csak nem szerény hajlék – csóválta meg a fejét Cassie, de ő is vigyorgott.

Kinek mi a szerény – vont vállat Nik, majd átkarolta a lány vállát és beinvitálta a házba. Kol kicsit bosszúsan követte őket. Ő úgy tervezte, hogy kettesben lesz a lánnyal, erre jön kedves bátyja és vele már három főre bővült a társaság. Ami már, ahogy mondani szokás tömeg volt. Komolyan ki van még itthon? Elijah? Rebekah csak nem, annyira peches csak nem lehet.

Cassie – kiáltotta Rebekah és vidáman lefutott a lépcsőn. Leérve megölelte a lányt. –

Te mi a fenét keresel ilyenkor itthon? – vágta húgához irritáltan a kérdést Kol. Úgy látszik mégis lehet annyira peches.

Igazán kedves tőled, hogy érdeklődsz – felelte húga és vetett a kérdezettre egy ronda pillantást. - Elromlott a fűtés az iskolában. Rendkívüli tanítási szünetet rendeltek el – vont vállat végül Rekbeah. Kol értetlenkedve állt, majd Cassie-re nézett remélve, hogy a lány választ ad fel nem tett kérdésre. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ilyen könnyen elromlott az iskolában a fűtés. Túl könnyen. A lány ránézett Kolra, majd szinte észrevétlenül Nik felé biccentett.

Egyszerre ördögi és nagyszerű – fordult bátyja felé Kol, mikor összerakta a dolgot. Egy hatalmas vigyor volt a válasz. Nik ugyanis azért rontotta el az iskola fűtési rendszerét, hogy többet lehessen Caroline-nal, de megértette, hogy ezt a napot a lány az anyjával szeretné tölteni.

Titeket meg mi lelt? – kérdezte Rebakah. Ő nem tudta, hogy legidősebb bátyja volt a tettes. De nem is nagyon érdekelte. Cassie felé fordult – Mit szólnál, hozzá, ha körbevezetnélek a házban? – kérdezte és el is kezdte húzni a lányt a lépcső irányába. Úgy gondolta tartanak egy csajos napot ők ketten.

Rebekah, Cassie még a kabátját sem vette le – szólt közbe Kol és kedvese mögé lépett, hogy segítsen neki levenni az említett ruhadarabot. Ezután döbbent húga kezeibe dobta Cassie és a saját kabátját, majd a lányt átkarolva indult el a lépcső felé.

Mi vagyok én ruhafogas? – kérdezte mérgesen Rebekah.

A számból vetted ki a szót – kiáltott vissza Kol. Nik elröhögte magát, majd a nappaliba ment, hogy töltsön magának egy pohárka whiskyt. Rebekah még állt ott egy ideig utána Cassie kabátját szépen felakasztotta a fogasra, Kolét pedig legszívesebben kidobta volna, ám meggondolta magát és inkább „csak" a földre dobta és gyerekesen arrébb rúgta.

Szép festmények – nézelődött Cassie.

Nikket illeti a dicséret, ez a hobbija – válaszolta Kol.

Ez egy eredeti Rembrandt? – állt meg az egyik kép előtt Cassie, ezzel megállásra késztetve az őt átkarolót is.

Valóban – felelte Kol, amint egy sanda oldalpillantást vetett a képre.

Nahát! Tudod nagyi mindig is akart egyet. Nik, hol vette?

Nem hinném, hogy vette volna. Vagy ha mégis – amiben én igencsak kételkedem -, akkor nem most, hanem akkor, amikor még élt a készítője.

Oh, értem. Neked melyik volt a kedvenc korszakod? – tette fel a kérdést érdeklődve Cassie.

Az én kedven korszakom? Szeretem például I. Erzsébet királynő uralkodása idején Angliában élni. Vagy a felvilágosult Franciaország és Anglia is egész jó volt – mondta Kol miközben Cassie egyik hajtincsével játszott. – De ahogy Elijah mondaná minden kornak megvolt a maga varázsa.

Biztos érdekes volt – mosolyodott el Cassie.

Voltál már valahol Skócián és Amerikán kívül? – kíváncsiskodott Kol.

Igen, nagyival gyakran szoktunk utazni. Voltam Franciaországban, Japánban, Kínában, Olaszországban, Spanyolországban, Egyiptomban, Kanadában – sorolta elgondolkozva Cassie.

Velencében? - kérdezte Kol.

Nagyi, nem hagyta volna ki semmi pénzért Velencét és én sem. Bár az indokaink mások voltak – Kol kérdő pillantására Cassie megmagyarázta. – Nagyi amolyan öhm… szóval szereti a szerelmes embereket maga körül. Engem pedig érdekelt az Adria királynőjének nevezet város. Utána Párizsban megnéztük az Eiffel tornyot, Louvre-ott. Meg minden nevezetességet, ha volt a közelben. Minden évben el szoktunk menni valahova nyáron. Ez amolyan hagyomány.

Én még nem láttam az Eiffel tornyot. Tudod alukáltam. De egyszer feltétlenül elmegyünk oda. Meg ahova csak akarsz – karolta át a lány derekát.

Mi ez a királyi többes? – kérdezte Cassie és mosolyogva átkarolta Kol nyakát.

Miért szerinted nem remek ötlet? – suttogta a lány fülébe.

Rendkívül csábítóan hangzik – válaszolta hasonló hangon Cassie.

Szerintem is – vigyorodott el Kol és megpuszilta a lány fülét. – Gyere meg szeretném mutatni a szobámat – húzta újra maga után Cassie-t, aki megadóan követte.

Na, hogy tetszik? – kérdezte Kol és drámaian egy széles invitáló mozdulatot tett.

Öhm… igazán egyedi. Főleg ez a sok tükör – válaszolta Cassie. Ugyanis Kol szobájában mindenhol tükrök csüngtek alá. Még a plafonra is volt erősítve egy, kettő. De ennek ellenére Cassie-nek tényleg tetszett a szoba. A lánynak különösen a nagy ablakok ragadták meg a figyelmét és a méretes ágy sem volt piskóta. El is pirult rendesen ezért, hogy zavarát leplezze az ablakhoz lépett.

Szeretnél kimenni? – kérdezte kedvesen Kol, bár a választ előre sejtette.

Igen – válaszolt lelkesen Cassie. – Nem azért, mert nem tetszik a házatok, csak szeretek télen kint sétálni – szögezte le, amibe vegyült egy kis szabadkozás is.

Akkor sétáljunk – nyújtotta Cassie felé a karját Kol, aki belekarolt. Felvették a kabátjuk – az ős közben bosszúsan megállapította, hogy Rebekah milyen csúnyán bánt szegény ártatlan bőrkabátjával – és miután Kol bekiabált a nappaliba, hogy sétálni mentek kiléptek a házból.

Nem kellet volna kiabálnod, hiszen a testvérid hallásának semmi baja sincsen, sőt nagyon jól hallanak – szólalt meg Cassie.

Ez igaz, de néha nem árt nekik, ha színt viszek a szürke hétköznapokba – válaszolta Kol. Cassie csak megcsóválta a fejét és vidáman lépkedett tovább a ház körül az ősvámpír mellett.

Kapj el, ha tudsz – kiáltotta Kolnak a hirtelen elrohanó Cassie.

Ez nem lesz nehéz – suhant utána Kol és elkapta a lány derekát. Aki rá nevetett, majd kibontakozott az ölelő karokból és tovább futott.

Csak semmi trükk – szólt hátra Kolnak a válla felett.

Rendben. Akkor maradjunk meg a szokásos emberi tempó mellett - sóhajtotta Kol és most már lassabban Cassie után futott. – Megvagy – kiáltott rá diadalittasan a lányra, de olyan szerencsétlenül kapta el, hogy végül nevetve beledőltek a hóba. Kol mielőtt a földre estek volna fordított a helyzetükön – hála a vámpír reflexeknek -, így nem Cassie háta köszöntötte a havat és a talajt, hanem az övé.

Nik szórakozottan nézte a ház egyik ablakából öccse és Cassie fogócskáját. Azon töprengett, hogy Kolt látta e már valaha ilyen életvidámnak. Nem emlékezett egy ilyen alkalomra sem. Öccse mindig adta a vicces figurát, vagy a gonoszat, de sohasem látszott rajta az, ami most. Mert most nem csak úgy mosolygott, a szemei is élettel teltek meg. Amiért nem tudott nem hálás lenni Cassie-nek.

Cassie, Kol, Nik és Rebakah együtt ebédeltek. Elijah sajnos nem lehetett jelen, mert vállalta Elena védelmét. Ami sem neki, sem a hasonmásnak nem volt ellenére. Sőt. Kolt kissé zavarta, hogy testvérei egy csomó cikis történetet meséltek róla, de Cassie roppantul természetesnek vette a dolgot és nagyon jól elvolt a testvéreivel. Egyfelől Kol nagyon örült ennek, másfelől viszont kiakarta sajátítani magának a lányt. Végül – nagy nehézségek árán ugyan -, de visszafogta magát és csak azért is alapon bekapcsolódott a társalgásba. Főleg mivel Cassie is folyton olyan irányba terelte a témát amire mit volt mit tenni neki is válaszolnia kellet. A délután többi részében Rebekah megmutatta a lánynak a szobáját, addig Kol és Nik megtárgyalták a boszorkányvadász kérdést. Egyenlőre várnak, de Nik miután alaposan elbeszélgetett Lorennáaval közös megegyezés alapján szétküldte a hibridjeit, hátha megtudnak valamit a boszorkányvadászok hollétéről. Akik gyanús módon azóta szerencsére nem jelentkeztek. Kol és Cassie ezután a lány háza felé vették az irányt. Már egész besötétedett mire oda értek. Cassie lépett be először a házba, ám érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel. A nappaliban a kanapén Holly, a legjobb barátnője kucorgott. Térdeit felhúzta a mellkashoz és teljesen össze volt törve.

Cassie – szólalt meg elgyötörten Holly mikor meglátta barátnőjét. Kol értetlenül állt a kialakult helyzet előtt. Nem tudta ki ez a rémült lány és, hogy mit keres itt. Bár nyilván Cassie-hez jött, ahogy azt a látottakból leszűrte.

Mond el mi történ – szólt rá gyakorlatiasan Cassie és leülve barátnője mellé átkarolta a reszkető vállát. Kol is közelebb merészkedett, hogyha szükséges megvédje Cassie-t.

Baleset. Nem én okoztam, de… - kezdte keservesen és felzokogott.

De ott voltál és az átok bekapcsolt – fejezte be helyette Cassie szomorúan. Tudta, hogy Kol nem fog örülni a kialakult helyzetnek. Először a boszorkányvadászok most meg ez?! _Mi a fene történik itt? Csak nem ez is Esther valami rossz próbálkozása?_ Gondolta elkeseredetten Cassie miközben magához szorította a teljesen kiborult Holly-t.


	16. A telihold csillogása

16. fejezet

A telihold csillogása

Miről beszéltek is pontosan? - kérdezte Kol rosszat sejtve.

Holly nemsokára öhm... - kezdte Cassie és nem tudta, hogyan adja finoman az ős tudtára, a nagy hírt. Miszerint Holly záros határidőn belül – egy, vagyis inkább fél óra múlva - vérfarkassá változik. Nem épp a legjobb helyzet a legjobb barátnőjét és a pasiját bemutassa egymásnak. Mellesleg a zavaró gondolatok ellenére melegség öntötte el, mert szinte csak most fogta fel, hogy Kol tényleg az ő pasija.

A hold... – zokogott fel újra hangosan Holly.

Mond, hogy nem egy először vérfarkassá váló személlyel vagyunk egy házban, telihold idején – szisszent fel Kol, mert összerakta a puzzle darabkákat. És egyáltalán nem tetszett neki. Ami még jobban bosszantotta, hogy Cassie a szárnyai alá vette a lányt.

Kol, viselkedj nyugodtan – szólt rá Cassie. – Ne aggódj Holly. Természetesen segítek neked. Keresünk valahol egy helyet és…

Köszönöm – szipogta Holly.

NEM! – kiáltotta el magát Kol teljesen kiakadva. – Te teljesen megőrültél?! A lány alig egy óra múlva négy lábon fog vonyítani – jegyezte meg idegesen és a háta mögé próbálta tolni Cassie-t. Sikertelenül, mivel a lány elhatározta, hogy a friss vérfarkas barátnője közelében marad. _Milyen megható baráti összetartás_, gondolta Kol mérgesen. Nem tudta, hogy Cassie vagy egyszerűen nem fogja, fel a veszélyt vagy csak nem érdekli. Igaz a lányt ismerve inkább utóbbi volt a valószínűbb. Holly testén remegés futott végig, majd a szemei sárgán villantak.

Kol! Fejezd be a kiabálást, tudtommal rád nem hat a vérfarkas harapás – csattant fel most már Cassie is idegesen és újra átkarolta Holly-t, aki egyre jobban remegett.

Én miattad aggódom, nem magam miatt! - fakadt ki Kol. _Úgy látszik Cassie tényleg nem érzi a közelében lévő veszélyt! Ezt a totálisan hülye helyzetet!_ _Ilyen_ _is csak velünk fordulhat elő!_ - Ugye nem várod meg még a nappaliban válik vérfarkassá? – kérdezte végül hűvösen az ős. Hátha ezzel észhez tudja téríteni a lányt. Hiába.

Igazad van, el kell vinnünk innen valahova – bólintott rá Cassie. Fel sem véve, hogy Kol valójában csak gúnyolódott.

Tegyük ki valahol az erdőben – vetette föl Kol.

Arról ne is álmodj. Segítek neki és kész – mondta makacs elhatározással a lány.

Felhívom Nikket hátha ő tud valamit segíteni nekünk – vette elő dúlva-fúlva a telefonját Kol, mert belátta hiába győzködi Cassie-t.

Ez egy jó ötlet – egyezett bele Cassie. Tudta, hogy most még a nagyanyja sem tudna segíteni Holly-n, mert amit tud főzetett a vérfarkas átváltozás hatásának csökkentésére az csak az első átváltozás után működik. Így utolsó lehetőség Nik maradt. Elvégre ő a hibrid, ezer éve alatt megélhetett pár teliholdat, ahhoz, hogy legalább instrukciókkal el tudja látni Holly-t.

Nik mit kezdjek egy vérfarkassal, aki most fog átváltozni először? – hadarta el a kérdést Kol, amint testvére felvette a telefont.

_Találtál nekem egy vérfarkast Kol? Ez igazán kedves tőled – válaszolt Nik. Hangja nem mutatta, de kellemesen meglepődött. Egy vérfarkas sohasem jött rosszul, hogy tovább növelje vele hibridjei számát. - A kérdésedre válaszolva hozd ide._

Nemsokára ott leszek vele – sóhajtotta Kol és természetesen köszönés nélkül megszakította a beszélgetést. - Gyerünk, elviszem a villába a kocsiban. Nik pedig segíteni fog neki – közölte a jelenlévőkkel az ős.

Holly hallottad? - karolta át barátnője vállát Cassie, hogy segítsen neki felállni.

Igen... menjünk... - felelte halkan Holly. Miután Cassie segített beszállni barátnőjének az ős kocsijának hátsó ülésére, minden óvatosságra fittyet hányva beült Holly mellé. A kocsi gazdája mikor meglátta ezt hangos szitkozódások közepette vágódott be kormányhoz és száguldani kezdett a Mikaelsson villa felé.

Cassie, hát te? - kérdezte meglepődve Nik, aki a villa előtt várta öccsét. Sejtette, hogy Kol nem akarja magára hagyni a lányt. De azért kockázatos egy új vérfarkas mellett lenni ilyenkor és ezt testvérének nagyon jól kéne tudnia. A hibrid csak Cassie mérhetetlen makacsságával nem számolt.

Holly a barátnőm. Szeretnék itt maradni – válaszolta a hibridnek Cassie ellentmondást nem tűrően.

Viccelsz ugye? - hitetlenkedett Nik és öccse felé pillantott, aki igencsak bosszúsnak tűnt.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét határozottan Cassie. Holly felsikoltott, mert a karjában a csontok hirtelen eltörtek. - Mit tudunk csinálni? – fogta meg sürgetően a hibrid karját Cassie.

Vigyük le a pincébe, ott át tud változni. Holnap, ha szeretné, akkor pedig hibrid lehet belőle – válaszolta Nik. És mielőtt Cassie-nek akár csak megfordulhatott volna a fejében, hogy ő teszi meg ezt a feladatot Nik felkapta és a pincébe vitte a holnapi nappal remélhetőlegesen új hibridjét.

Cassie ment volna Holly és Nik után, ám Kol visszahúzta a karjánál fogva. Az ősnek nagyon kellett uralkodnia magán, nehogy a kelleténél jobban megszorítsa kedvese karját.

Gondolkoztam – mondta az ős és megdörzsölte a homlokát, mert kegyetlenül megfájdult a feje. Egyszerűen nem értette, hogy nem képes Cassie megérteni mennyire veszélyes egy először átváltozó vérfarkas.

Hasznos dolog – bólintott rá Cassie és próbálta lefejteni magáról az ős karjait, amik már a derekát ölelték át.

Rád gondoltam – közölte Kol egy kifürkészhetetlen pillantással.

Ez igazán kedves tőled – válaszolta Cassie felhúzva a szemöldökét.

A barátnőd nemsokára vérfarkas lesz és meg szeretnélek rá kérni, hogy ne legyél felelőtlen. Ha nagyon szeretnéd, itt maradhatunk, de ne menj le a pincébe – kérlelte Cassie-t Kol. Bevetve legutolsó dolgot, amit mással szemben nem is tett volna meg. De most Cassie testi épségéről volt szó, így hajlandó volt félretenni még akár az önbecsülését is.

Kol, higgy nekem. Holly soha nem bántana engem – fogta két keze közé az ősvámpír arcát Cassie. Látta Kolon, hogy aggódik érte, de ő váltig hitt Holly-ban. Még akkor is, ha most tényleg eléggé kiszámíthatatlan lett a hirtelen átváltozásának köszönhetően.

Én hiszek neked csak nehéz elhinni azt, amit mondasz. Nem akarom, hogy bajod essen – mondta és gyöngéden a lány kezeire tette a kezét.

Holly-hoz kell mennem – suttogta Cassie fájdalmasan. – Szüksége van rám, ott kéne lennem vele.

Hinni szeretnék, abban, hogy igaz van, de akkor is tudnod kell mennyire kockázatos, amit éppen tenni készülsz – mormolta Kol. - Figyelj Nik ott lesz a barátnőd mellett, nem lenne jó ötlet, lemenned oda - kötötte azért is az ebedet a karóhoz.

De azt mondtam neki, hogy segítek... - motyogta Cassie még mindig fájdalmasan.

Segítettél neki, ide hoztad őt Nikhez – válaszolta Kol. Szerinte kedves már így is túl sokat tett a vérfarkaslányért. - Ő pedig segíteni fog neki – folytatta hozzáfűzve Kol. _Igaz, hogy önös érdekből, de ez most nem igazán számít_, gondolta az ős.

Nekem mellette kell lennem – mondta Cassie és egy könnycsepp folyt végig az arcán, amit sok másik követett. Holly volt a legjobb barátnője gyerekkora óta és nem akarta magára hagyni. Azonban tisztában volt azzal, hogy ő a jelen helyzetben nem tud segíteni neki. Lehajtotta a fejét, hogy legalább Kol ne lássa, hogy sír. De az ősvámpír már észrevette. Kissé meglepődött a könnyeket látva, de egyik kezével a derekánál fogva magához ölelte a lányt, a másikkal pedig letörölte a sós cseppeket.

Holnap mellette lehetsz, amikor már minden rendben lesz – biztosította síró kedvesét.

Megígéred? - nézett fel rá könnyei fátyolán át Cassie.

Meg. De most menjünk, be a házba mielőtt megfázol – mormolta és megnyugtatóan homlokon csókolta a lányt. De látva, hogy Cassie mennyire fel van dúlva a karjaiba kapta és felvitte a szobájába. Mivel nem tudta mit lehet vagy kell ilyen helyzetben mondani egyszerűen csak befektette az ágyába kedvesét, majd ő is befeküdt mellé és vigasztalóan átölelte. Cassie pár percig még sírdogált, utána összeszedte magát.

Sajnálom, nem akartam kiborulni – törölte meg a szemeit. Mindig is utálta, ha valaki látta őt sírni. Nem szerette, ha gyengének látják őt.

Tudod én úgy hallottam, hogy nem egészséges dolog magunkba fojtani a fájdalmunkat és a bánatunkat – mondta ő sem gyakran engedett ezen érzéseinek, csak mostanában és akkor is csak azért, mert aggódott Cassie miatt. De azért ő még mindig Kol Mikaelsson volt, aki jól tudta palástolni az érzéseit. Legalábbis ő ezt hitte, hogy tudja palástolni az érzéseit.

Talán igazad van.

Mikor sírtál utoljára? - kérdezte gyengéden Cassie-t.

A bál után mikor aludtam beszélgettem az édesanyámmal. Ő akkor mutatott pár eseményt, amit szerinte látnom kellett. Akkor sírtam.

Mi volt az? - tette fel a kérdést, a lány habozott pár pillanatig, majd válaszolt.

Láttam amikor Mikael megölt téged – gyűltek újra könnyek Cassie szemébe. Még mindig maga előtt látta az egész borzalmas jelentett. Legszívesebben elfelejtette volna, de tudta, hogy ezt soha nem fogja megtenni és kísérteni fogja a dolog.

Hé, emiatt igazán nem kell sírnod. Itt vagyok – simogatta meg a lány haját. Hevesebben kezdett dobogni a szíve, ha csak arra gondolt, hogy Cassie az ő halálán sírt. Elvégre őt nem érintette olyan mélyen a dolog, mert szeretett vámpír lenni. - Előtte mikor sírtál?

Nem igazán tudom – válaszolta Cassie, úgy gondolta ez egy kis magyarázatra szorul. - Tudod öt éves voltam, amikor az anyukám meghalt. Én is ott voltam, de ő elbújtatott engem. Így csak őt ölték meg a boszorkányvadászok, nem tudtak róla, hogy van egy lánya. Engem ezért nem is kerestek. Később Damon, aki a keresésünkre indult. megtalálta anyát, utána engem. Mikor hazaértünk kitörölte az emlékeimet. De nem tudhatta, hogy rám nem hat az igézés, vagyis hat, de később vissza jönnek az emlékeim. Álmomban. Mikor felébredtem tudtam, hogy a konyhában van. Így sírva futottam le oda, hogy megkérdezzem miért fosztott meg az emlékeimtől. Nem vett észre. Én viszont láttam, ahogy ott ül anya helyén és sír. Nagyon szerette őt, bárki bármit mondjon is. De ezt ne mond vissza neki és senki másnak.

Nem fogom – fogadkozott Kol és tudta, hogy tényleg nem fogja elmondani sem Damonnek, sem senkinek. Mert megígérte Cassie-nek. Nem mellesleg érdekes információ volt számára, hogy kedvesére nem hat rendesen az igézés. Nem mintha meg akarta volna igézni, de jó tudni. Hátha valaki más lenne olyan ostoba és mégis megpróbálná, akkor ő eltüntetné az illetőt.

A pincében harminc fájdalmas perccel később Holly nagy fájdalmak közepette végül átváltozott.

Nyugi kislány – nézett határozottan Nik, amikor a vérfarkas rávicsorgott. - Kol meggyőzte Cassie-t, hogy kockázatos idejönnie. A saját és mások biztonsága érdekében most bezárlak ide. Holnap reggel mikor visszaváltozol lejövök. Cassie-vel együtt – szögezte le, majd bezárta a pince egyik részének az ajtaját. Ilyenkor tudta értékelni, hogy nem rácsos ajtókat, hanem erős tölgyfa ajtókat tettet föl. Amit egy boszorkánnyal külön megerősített. Ezer év tapasztalata néha jól jön. Valamint soha nem lehet tudni mikor, bukkan fel egy lehetséges hibrid jelölt, akinek „segíteni" kell. Vagy egy ellenség esetleg, akinek meg kell mutatni, hogy hol a helye. Vidáman indult Caroline házához a randijára. Remek estének ígérkezett, mivel Liz a napi munka elhanyagolása miatt, amit a lányával töltött esti műszakot vállalt. Így ő és Caroline kettesben tölthetik az estét. Ígéretesen hangzott. Magára hagyta a házban Cassie-t és Kolt. Mivel Elijah még mindig a hasonmást pátyolgatta. Bár öccse úgy fogalmazott, hogy vigyáz rá. _Na persze_, horkantott fel a hibrid. Kénytelen kelletlen azért neki is be kellett látnia, hogy Elena nem olyan, mint az ősei. Ő inkább feláldozza saját magát, minthogy akár csak egy szerette megsérüljön. Még Katarina és Tatia mindig is végtelenül önző teremtések voltak. Előbbi vámpírként csak rosszabb lett. Rebekah meg átment a Salvatore panzióba. Elsődlegesen azért, hogy bosszantsa a Salvatore testvéreket, másodlagosan pedig megismerni Lorennát.

Szeretnél pizsamába öltözni? - kérdezte Kol és már a szekrényéhez is ment, hogy kivegyen onnan a lánynak egy pólót és egy rövidnadrágot. – Öltözz át nyugodtan a fürdőszobában – mutatott a szoba egyik sarkában álló ajtóra. – Ígérem, nem kukucskálok – kacsintott rá Cassie-re csak, hogy oldja a hangulatát. Látta mennyire megviseli őt barátnője vérfarkassá válása.

Köszönöm – mormolta kedvese és bement a fürdőbe. Ott megmosta az arcát és lassan átöltözött. Belélegezte a kapott póló illatát és megnyugodva kifújta a levegőt. A pólónak ugyanis Kol illata volt. Eközben az ősvámpír szintén pizsamába öltözött, ami egy ujjatlan pólóból és egy melegítő nadrágból állt.

Jól áll a pólóm – jegyezte meg vigyorogva az ős, amikor a lány kijött a fürdőből. - Nem vagy éhes? – tette hozzá aggódva.

Most egy falat sem menne le a torkomon – motyogta Cassie és kinézett az ablakon. Látta a telihold fényében, hogy kint havazik.

Szeretnéd az ablakpárkányból nézni a hóesést? - kérdezte gyengéden Kol. Úgy gondolta mivel kedvese annyira szereti a havazást, biztos jó hatással lenne rá, ha nézhetné. Nem mellesleg az ős ezt kihasználva legalább újra magához ölelheti, nem minta most már bármilyen indok kéne ehhez. Cassie lassan rábólintott. Kol fogott egy párnát és egy takarót, az ablakmélyedésben a falnak döntötte a párnát. Ő maga pedig neki dőlt, leülve az ablakpárkányra és hívogatóan kitárva a lány felé a karjait, aki tétovázott, majd beült Kol ölébe. Ezután az ős betakarta magukat és kezeivel átkarolta a lány derekát. Állát a lány vállának támasztotta.

Tudtad, hogy nincs két egyforma hópehely? - kérdezte Cassie a hóesést nézve. Bűntudata volt Holly miatt, de Kol közelsége csillapította ezt és megnyugtatással töltötte el.

Hallottam már valahol - mormolta Kol a fülébe. Ezután egy nagyon régi angol dalt kezdett dúdolni. Cassie lejjebb csúszott és a fejét Kol szíve fölé tette, továbbra is a hóesést nézve. Fél füllel a dúdoló ősvámpírt hallgatva. A dallamra lassan álomba merült. Kol hallgatva a lány egyen lettes szuszogását a gondolataiba merülve felnézett a teliholdra. Úgy érezte mintha egy láthatatlan kötél egyre szorosabban húzná Cassie-hez. Nem mintha ellenére lett volna a dolog. Kicsivel később ő is elaludt.

Mikor reggel Nik belépett a szobába így talált rájuk. Igazán aranyos látványt nyújtottak. Egy igen icike-picike bűntudata is volt, hogy meg kell szakítania ezt az idilli pillanatot.

Kol, Kol – szólongatta halkan testvérét Nik, mert nem állt szándékában felébreszteni Cassie-t.

Mi van? - kérdezte hasonló hangon csukott szemekkel öccse.

Mi az, hogy mi van? Talán tessék – mordult rá még mindig suttogva a hibrid.

Akkor tessék – nyitotta ki álmosan az egyik szemét, majd a másikat is Kol.

Holly visszaváltozott most az egyik vendégszobában alszik. Gondoltam szólok – jegyezte meg sértetten és elhagyta testvére szobáját. Ő itt töri magát, hogy értesítse őt, még Caroline-tól is eljött, erre ez a hála. Na szép.

Legalább mondtad volna meg, hogy melyikben – szólt utána Kol, ám Nik már nem törődött vele, hanem lement, hogy igyon egy tasak vért.

Abban, amelyikre azt mondtad, hogy egész jól néz ki – motyogta Cassie és megdörgölte a szemeit.

Gondolom, szeretnéd megnézni a barátnődet.

Igen, köszönöm – mondta Cassie és egy gyors csók után abba a szobába ment ahol Holly aludt.

Mit is? - kérdezte a nagy semmit Kol. Lassan átöltözött és szerzett a ruhatárból váltóruhát Cassie-nek és Holly-nak is. Még jó, hogy Rebekáh-nak annyi cucca van, mint égen a csillag és körülbelül egyezik a mérete Cassie-vel és Holly-val.

Cassie eközben odarohant a Holly-t rejtő szobához. Óvatosan benyitott. Barátnője békésen szuszogott az ágyon. Leült az ágy szélére és várta, hogy felébredjen. Nikben volt annyi lovagiasság, hogy egy lepedőt terített a meztelen lányra mielőtt betakarta volna.

Cassie – ült fel hirtelen az ágyban Holly, majd látva, hogy csak egy lepedő van rajta megigazította magán.

Itt vagyok – nyugtatta meg őt a szólított. - Sajnálom, hogy tegnap nem tudtam lemenni...

Nem kell magyarázkodnod, megértem. A barátodnak igaza volt, veszélyes voltam. Amúgy nagyon helyes társat sikerült találnod – mosolygott rá barátnőjére. Megnyugtatta, hogy Cassie itt van mellette és, hogy tegnap még véletlenül sem bántotta őt. Nem akarta a szüleihez fordulni a vérfarkassá válással, így azt csinálta amit már kiskorában is mindig tett. Barátnőjéhez rohant segítségért. Aki most sem, hagyta őt cserben.

Igen, az – válaszolta kissé elpirulva Cassie. Holly soha nem élt volna vissza senki bizalmával, ahhoz túlságosan is lágyszívű volt.

Csak nem rólam beszéltek? Tudjátok, én vagyok a legjóképűbb a családban – mondta a belép Kol hatalmas önelégült vigyorral az arcán.

Nem szenvedsz önbizalom hiányban. Nemde? - nevette el magát Cassie és halkan csatlakozott hozzá Holly is.

Nem, de most magatokra hagylak titeket, hogy tudjatok egy kicsit beszélgetni. Csak ruhákat hoztam. A fürdőt ott találjátok – bökött az egyik sarkokban lévő ajtóra. Letette a kezében tartott ruhákat a kanapéra utána pedig kisurrant a szobából.

Nyilván nem ember – mondta kérdő hangsúllyal Holly, mivel Kol túl gyorsan mozgott ahhoz, hogy ez legyen.

Vámpír – válaszolta Cassie.

De tegnap a másik azt mondta, hogy a testvére, de ő... ahh. Csak nem? Akkor tegnap a legendás Nikolaussal találkoztam? - kérdezte hatalmasra tágult szemekkel Holly. Vérfarkas lévén halott már legendákat a hibridről. Kicsit tartott is tőle, bár ha barátnője itt van mellette, akkor minden rendben lesz.

Igen, és biztos lehetsz benne, hogy megpróbál, majd meggyőzni arról, hogy csatlakoz a hozzá és legyél te is hibrid. De nem fog bántani téged – mondta Cassie. Nem voltak téveszméi, tudta Nik miért segített Holly-nak. Ahogy azt is, hogy a hibrid a szíve mélyén talán tényleg jó szándékból cselekedett úgy ahogy. - Öltözzünk fel és látogassuk meg a nagyanyámat.

Lorenna is itt van? - nézett körbe, várva, hogy Cassie nagyanyja akár az íróasztal alól vagy a szekrény mögül előugorjon. Soha nem merte volna azt mondani Lorennának, hogy néni mivel a nő nagyon mérges lett volna érte. Emlékezett, hogy egyszer kiskorában ezt mondta és a hatás ijesztő volt. Ugyanis Lorenna kicsit érzékeny a korára.

Igen, a Salvatore panzióban – felelte Cassie.

Egy fedél alatt Damonnel? - hitetlenkedett Holly. Ő is ismerte Damont gyerekkora óta és tudta, hogy a férfi és Cassie nagyanyja nem szenvedhetik egymást. Igazából Damon senkit nem szenvedhet csak Cassie-t és régen az anyukáját. - Hogy bírják?

Nem tudom. De még nem ölték meg egymást – nyilatkozta Cassie.

Az is valami – hagyta helyben Holly. Igaz ő mindenkiről mindig a legjobbat feltételezte fel, vagyis még Damon ismerve is nehezére esett azt gondolni, hogy ártana bárkinek is. Később a lányok felöltöztek. Holly kicsit lassabban és segítségre is szüksége volt, mivel még mindig hasogattak a csontjai. Cassie látva barátnője szenvedő arcát, megnyugtatta, hogy a nagyanyja biztos tud rá valamit adni neki.

Együtt mentek le a lépcsőn. A nappaliban Kol és Nik beszélgetett kezükben egy-egy pohár vér volt. Nik letette a saját poharát és Holly elé ment, hogy rábeszélje őt a hibrid létre. Kol mikor meglátta Cassie-t gyorsan elfordult és úgy itta ki a pohara tartalmát.

Miattam igazán nem kell elfordulnod – helyezte kezeit Kol hátára Cassie.

Nem miattad teszem, és egyébként sem számít – rázta meg a fejét Kol és letette kiürült poharát. Nem az zavarta, hogy Cassie látja, ahogy vért iszik, hanem nem akarta, hogy kedves azt a következtetést vonná le miszerint bántá őt a vérért.

Nekem számít – lépett az ősvámpír elé fogta kezei közé Kol arcát. - Nem akarom, hogy folyton másfelé fordulj, amikor vért iszol. Nem számít, hogy vámpír vagy. Sose számított, hogy az vagy, mert tudom, hogy engem nem bántanál. Csak az számít, hogy te, te vagy én pedig én. Világos? – kérdezte Cassie, holott tudta, hogy a végére igazán érthetetlen lett a mondandója. Mindenesetre remélte, hogy az ős képes volt kisilabizálni a lényeget. Kol válaszként magához húzta a lányt és gyengéden megcsókolta.

Khm, khm – köszörülte meg a torkát Nik. Holly mosolyogva vetett rájuk egy pillantást, majd zavartan elkapta a fejét róluk. Kolt nem igazán érdekelte most jelen pillanatban testvére, folytatta tovább ténykedését. Cassie azonban lassan megszakította a csókot.

Menjünk – mormolta halkan Cassie.

Na és a reggeli? - kérdezte tőle Kol. Hangja csak egy kicsikét volt durcás.

Nagyi tuti belém fog tukmálni egy csomó mindent – vont vállat Cassie.

Jó akkor induljunk - sóhajtott fel Kol.

Caroline tegnap mesélte, hogy a kis csapat ma megbeszélést tart ott és mondta, hogy minket is várnak – közölte Nik, aki előre ült öccse mellé. Ezen tettért kiérdemelt egy sötét pillantást Koltól. Ugyanis testvére nem nagyon örült neki, mert az Cassie helye volt. De megértette, hogy kedvese biztosan szeretne Holly mellé ülni.

Nyilván azt nem mondta, hogy szívesen látnak – indította be az autót. Bátyja válasza egy fintor volt.

Megérkeztek a Salvatore panzióba. Már a kocsiban lehetett hallani a kiabálást és a csörömpölést.

Te jó ég – fogta meg a fejét Cassie, mert kezdte sejteni, hogy mi történt. Gyorsan kiszállt a kocsiból.

Nem lenne jobb ötlet, a kocsiban maradnod? - termett előtte aggódva Kol. Cassie csak megrázta a fejét és besietett a házba. A két ős és a kissé tétova Holly utána. - Úgy látom Lorenna nem szívbajos – füttyentette el magát Kol, amint beléptek. Megálltak Cassie mellett, aki Damon mellől szemlélte az eseményeket és ők maguk is hasonlóan cselekedtek. Lorenna ugyanis éppen egy ismeretlen barna hajú férfit reptet össze vissza a szobában.

Egyetlen egy szívességet kérek tőled és te ezt se tudtad megtenni – kiabált Lorenna és beleverte a férfi fejét az asztalba, utána pedig a kandalló padkájába.

Popcornt? - kérdezte Cassie-től Damon felé nyújtva egy popcornos zacskót.

Nem kösz – utasította vissza Cassie. - Mióta tart? - bökött a fejével Lorennáékra.

Úgy érted mióta éli ki rajta a kreativitását? - kérdezte szórakozottan Damon pár szem pattogatott kukoricát majszolva.

Damon! - tekintett rá rosszallóan Cassie.

Olyan fél órája, vagy egy órája? Nem is tudom. De Liam már nem bírja sokáig – közölte Damon.

Nem kéne közbe avatkoznunk? - kérdezte félénken Cassie-től Holly. Igaz, tudta, hogy Lorenna sosem ölné meg végleges Liamot, de azért aggódott.

Ezt most nagyi nagyjelenete. Jobb lesz kimaradni belőle – válaszolt barátnőjének Cassie. Úgy gondolta nem kéne még jobban felbosszantani nagyanyját.

Hogy-hogy itt vagy Holly? Meglátogatod Manót? - kérdezte Damon az új vérfarkas lány felé fordulva. Kol és Nik is felhúzta a szemöldökét a megszólításra világos volt, hogy Damon kinek mondta a Manó kifejezést, de nem mondtak semmit. Legalábbis egyenlőre.

Később – szögezte le Cassie az ősöknek, majd Damon felé fordult. – Liam bácsi ezúttal mit csinált? – kérdezte a lány. Holott sejtette, hogy nagyanyja bátyja valami ostoba dolgot csinált. Már megint. Cassie valószínűnek tartott, hogy nagyanyja bízta meg a falujuk védelmével Liamot távoléte idejére, ő pedig csúfos kudarcot vallott, mint ahogy azt Holly vérfarkas átkának beindulása is mutatja.

Ez engem is érdekelne. De az biztos, hogy rossz hírt hozott. És tudod, hogy van. Halál a rossz hír hozójára – vont vállat Damon. Mondandója alátámasztása képen ekkor fájdalmas reccsenés hallatszott. Lorenna ugyanis kitörte Liam nyakát, aki hullaként elzuhant a padlón.

Jó reggelt – fordult feléjük Lorenna kedvesen és leporolta a ruháját, mintha mi sem történt volna. - Összeütök valami reggelit – mosolygott rájuk és a konyhába ment. Az ősök furcsa pillantásokkal néztek utána, majd félre tették a dolgot és kiszolgálták magukat whiskyvel. Cassie Liamhoz lépett, Holly szorosan követte. Cassie a karjait, Holly pedig a lábait fogta meg és együttesen fölemelték az ideiglenesen halott vámpír a kanapéra.

Érezzétek magatokat otthon – nézett szúrósan a két ősre Damon.

Én is úgy gondoltam – vigyorgott rá Nik. Az idősebb Salvatore erre a fogát csikorgatta.

Ott is hagyhattátok volna – forgatta meg a szemeit Damon, Cassieékre pillantva nem titkolva mennyire élvezte az előbbi jelenetet.

Hogy a padlón térjen magához? - kérdezte Cassie lesújtóan.

Miért ne? - kérdezett vissza Damon és érdeklődve nézett Holly-ra.

Holly menj nagyihoz – kérte barátnőjét Cassie, de közben Damont nézte. Barátnője szótlanul teljesített a kérést. Nik és Kol érdeklődően figyelték a kibontakozó jelentett. Utóbbi Cassie mellé ment, hogy ha kell, segítsen neki, nem eset volna nehezére kitörni az idősebb Salvatore nyakát. Sőt, nagyon élvezte volna a dolgot.

Szóval Holly hogy-hogy itt van? - kérdezte a lánytól Damon. - De várj, kitalálom... - gondolkozott hangosan. - ...kicsit nehéz lesz mivel Lorenna mindig előbb üt, és csak utána kérdez. A légyeget viszont azt hiszem megértettem. Nagyanyád valami halálos kimenetelű baleset miatt ordítozott Liammel, hogy valaki meghalt és, hogy jobban is vigyázhatott volna. Ez csak egy dolgot jelenthet – húzta el a száját, mert rájött, hogy a lány egy vérfarkas. - De szerencsére felkészültem a hasonló eshetőségekre.


End file.
